Never let me go
by WhereDreamsAndRealityCollide
Summary: It's all just a game of life and death with happiness and pain mixed in between. Sasuke x Naruto Yaoi, m-preg
1. Wait for me

**Chapter 1: Wait for me…**

* * *

 _'Italic'_ \- Thoughts

"…" – Talking

 _ **'Bold Italic'**_ – Kurama talking

* * *

 _Naruto POV_

 _'It has been two weeks already…'_

 _'Two weeks since the end of the 4th Great Ninja War, although for me… it felt like the end was only yesterday.'_

As I look up my eyes identify the two new KIA memorial stones that sit either side of the original. There were so many ninjas that didn't make it home… so many that the council decided to add two smaller memorial stones specially dedicated to those that didn't return from the war.

Seeing so many new names I begin to question if this war was even worth it.

 _'Did so many have to die because of me?'_

 _'Am I really worth that much?'_

 _'No… I'm not. People shouldn't have had to die for me. Maybe it would have been best for everyone if the Akatsuki had gotten to me first and extracted Kurama. At least this way so many from not only Konoha, but all the shinobi villages wouldn't have had to sacrifice themselves. I never wanted anyone to die for me. Why was this world so cruel? I couldn't save any of them. Not even Neji, my own friend!'_

 _'It should have been me that died. Not them.'_

 _'All these names that are in front of me, how many of them could I even put a face too? Did I work alongside any of these ninjas? Pass any of them in the street? See them at all?'_

It's with these thoughts running through my mind that I remember it gets worse than this.

 _'What about all the other Ninja from the other elemental nations that lost their lives. I wouldn't have known any of them… how many families lost loved ones because of a cause with me at its epicentre? How many families did I destroy?'_

"Dobe I know what you're thinking, you need to stop right now before it destroys you"

* * *

 _Sasuke POV_

 _'It's been two weeks already.'_

 _'Two weeks since the end of the war.'_

 _'Two weeks since I returned to this village.'_

 _'I promised myself I would have left by now. But today's the day. No more holding back.'_

 _'There's just one more person I want to say goodbye to before I leave.'_

It was with these thoughts that I went on my self-appointed mission to find Naruto, but it would seem that no matter where I looked I couldn't find the dobe. The Hokage tower, the academy, the Hokage monument, his apartment, the bridge where we used to meet as team 7… he was nowhere. As much as it annoyed me I even ask all our old classmates and Team Gai if any of them had seen him, but it would seem there was absolutely no sign of the dobe at all.

 _'Maybe I should just give up on finding him… if he doesn't want to be found then there's no chance that anyone will be able to find him. Hn… why do I even bother'_

In one last vain attempt, I just let my feet carry me to whatever my destination may be. And there he was. Just standing there like a statue staring at the memorial stones… just like how Kakashi would. I walked right up to him so we were shoulder to shoulder and joined him in his studying of the stones. 'Does he not know I'm here or something? He hasn't said a word or made even the smallest of gestures to acknowledge me… what's going on?'

One look into his sky blue eyes told me everything I needed to know. He was in pain, excruciating pain.

 _'He's blaming himself for the deaths of all those who now have their names forever carved on the new memorial stones. He's wishing he died instead, isn't he? Why are you doing this to yourself Naruto?_ '

"Dobe I know what you're thinking, you need to stop right now before it destroys you"

Right after those words left my mouth he shot his head up to look at me. Confusion flashed across his face immediately before he figured out it was me and that confusion was replaced with a look of hate.

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW TEME!"

"I had thoughts similar to yours right now after my brother annihilated my clan, just look at where those thoughts led me. It's not worth it Naruto"

With a look of defeat, he dropped his head.

"The two situations are hardly alike, you can't compare them" Although this was said in hardly a whisper, I heard it loud and clear, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't ignore the hate I detected in his voice.

"Perhaps they are alike, perhaps they're not. It all depends on the individual's viewpoint. But I do know this Naruto, don't blame yourself for everyone's deaths. They didn't die fighting just for you. They died for everyone in the hopes that they wouldn't have to live the rest of their lives in a dream. They wanted to die knowing that they saved humanity from a fate worse than hell. They didn't die in vain either Naruto. You made their dreams into reality after you defeated Madara and Kaguya and saved everyone from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. If it were my name carved on one of those stones, I would be thankful to you for making my dying wish come true and saving all those I cared about. I'm sure everyone who lost their lives feels the same way as I do Naruto"

"You're right… I'm sorry I snapped at you before, what are you doing here anyway teme?"

 _'That smile… it's not genuine. Why do you always fake your feelings dobe?'_

"I came to say goodbye to you Naruto…" with just one quick glance I could see the pain return to his beautiful face. _'Finally you're beginning to drop that mask of yours'_ "…I'm leaving the village for awhile, but don't worry I will return home and stay for good next time"

"Why… why are you leaving again, you only just came back! If you are going to stay for good when you return why are you even leaving in the first place? IT MAKES NO SENSE!"

His eyes, they look so dead, they have no life left in them… _'What have they done to you Naruto? What are you doing to yourself?'_

 _'Is it really right for me to leave? No, I have to do this…'_

"There are still so many things I want to do, places and people to see, things to learn. But most importantly I want to make sure that I am at my best both mentally and emotionally so that upon my return I can confess to the one I love and make them happy. I want to make sure I'm at my best for them"

"Hmm sounds like one lucky girl teme"

"You have no idea dobe"

"I wish you the best of luck then teme and I hope you'll both be happy. Who is she anyway?"

 _'God if only you knew dobe, how I wish I could tell you'_

"The identity of the one I love is a secret for now, but don't worry you will know who they are once I come back. I just hope they return my feelings and except me"

As I look at him and smile, he returns it, this time with a genuine one… _'Thank you dobe, for letting me see your real smile before I leave'_

"Well with your stoic Uchiha attitude here's hoping"

"Hn you just watch, anyways it's time for me to leave… see you round dobe" and with one final wave to him, I turn around and leave.

 _'Please… wait for me… Naruto'_

* * *

 _Naruto POV_

"Goodbye… Sasuke…" I whispered to his retreating back knowing he wouldn't even hear me.

As I placed my closed fist over my heart I couldn't help but notice how much his departure from the village hurt.

 _'Why do you have to leave me again teme… wasn't once enough? Why does it have to hurt so much when it comes to you? I wish I could show you who I truly was… I wish you knew how I truly felt… I know you're in love with another and I really am happy for you… I just wish it could have been me that you fell in love with…I feel so jealous of her… why couldn't it have been me? Are these feelings wrong of me?... I'm allowed to dream though aren't I?'_

As I finally lose sight of his disappearing form I let a single tear fall from my now closed eyes…

 _'I just wish you would wait for me… Sasuke'_


	2. Save me

**Chapter 2: Save me**

* * *

 _'Italic'_ \- Thoughts

"…" – Talking

 _ **'Bold Italic'**_ – Kurama talking

* * *

 _Naruto POV_

 _'It has already been 18 months since Sasuke left… I can't believe it has been that long already… it's felt like forever… I just want him to return home… return to me even though I know he will never be mine'_

So much has occurred in these past 10 months. After the end of the war and when everything started to settle down Kakashi-Sensei was made the 6th Hokage after Tsunade decided to step down and devote her time to the hospital and teaching the next generation of medical ninja.

I was promoted to jonin alongside Sakura and Shikamaru who could only complain about the troublesome responsibilities that came with the new promotion, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Tenten and Lee. As for Sai, he was re-instated back into the ANBU Black Ops and 5 months after my promotion I joined him.

It didn't really come as a surprise to me when I was presented with a Kitsune mask when I joined the ANBU ranks. Although sensei wasn't pleased with my decision to join the black ops, he knew it was what I needed, so he let me go after failing to convince me to take on a genin team of my own.

* * *

 _-Start of Flashback-_

"Hokage-sama, you asked to see me"

"Yes I did Naruto, I would like to ask a favour of you. Please take a seat"

Obeying my leader's request, I took a seat and listened to his proposition.

"I know that this request may seem like it came out of nowhere Naruto, but I would like you to take on a genin team from this year's upcoming graduates"

"I… I'm sorry but… I can't…"

'Why are you doing this to me sensei? I can't do this… please don't make me'

"But Naru…"

"I CAN'T TAKE ON A GENIN TEAM SENSEI… I just… I can't" I was so pathetic... I was hardly even able to finish that sentence above a whisper.

"Naruto, can you at least re-think it before you relay your final decision to me?"

"… Okay… Hokage-sama…"

Before Kakashi could even reply I was gone out of that tower. I felt so lost… so I went to the only person I could truly trust…

* * *

 _^Time skip^_

 ***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

…I only hard to wait a few seconds for my big brother to open his front door.

"Oh… Naruto I wasn't expecting to see you today"

"It's ok Iruka… I just… I really need someone to talk to right now… I" before I could even finish my sentence Iruka had pulled me in for a bone crushing hug, ushered me inside to the couch and given me a cup of steaming hot tea before joining me.

"What's on your mind little brother? It must be pretty important if you had to come to me for help"

"Your boyfriend wants me to take on a genin team consisting of this year's new graduates…"

"Oh… I must admit… I wasn't expecting you to say that. Kakashi didn't even mention anything about it"

"… I can't do it Iruka…" 'I'm so weak, I'm meant to be a jonin yet here I am breaking down and crying in front of my brother, I can hardly even get my sentences out… even when I am whispering…'

"Wha… why Naruto? What's wrong with having a genin team?"

"I… I just c-can't do it sensei… I've lost so many p-people in my li-life… I don't want to r-run the risk of getting close t-to them… w-what if I ca-can't p-protect them? I couldn't save Sasuke from l-leaving the village nor c-could I protect my peers who w-went with me on t-the retrieval m-mission, I couldn't s-save the third H-Hokage from sacrificing himself to save the v-village… I c-couldn't get to Gaara a-and save him in time before his tailed b-beast w-was extracted from him… I couldn't save K-Kakashi from d-dying when Pein attacked the village, nor could I protect T-Tsunade and Hinata… I COULDN'T EVEN SAVE JIRAIYA, MY OWN GODFATHER FROM DYING… I never grew up with parents, I d-didn't even k-know their identities until a f-few years ago… then dad's just suddenly there during t-the war… I finally had one of my parents with me, b-but as soon as he arrived he left again along with the third… I c-couldn't even save Neji… IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME THAT DIED NOT HIM… WHY… why d-did he jump in front a-and take the attack t-that was m-meant for me? S-so many ninjas lost their l-lives during the w-war… I c-could have saved s-so many of them from dying… I-I couldn't even s-stop Sasuke f-from leaving the village f-for a second t-time… what if I d-did take on a t-team a-and I get to close to them? What i-if something happens a-and I can't get t-to them in time and I l-lose them… I can't take the r-risk sen…seiii" and just like that... everything started to go pitch black.

* * *

 _Iruka POV_

"…I can't take the r-risk sen…seiii"

"Naruto… NARUTOOOOOOOOO"

* * *

 _^Small Time skip^_

 _'Thank god I was able to catch him in time before he hurt himself… silly boy, getting himself so mentally and emotionally exhausted to the point where he blacked out… what am I going to do with you Naruto?'_

"You did hear all that didn't you…" although it was only mumbled out as I laid Naruto down on the couch to rest Kakashi heard what I said as he leant against the door frame.

"Yeah… I did… I didn't know he felt that way… when I asked him he refused right away, he didn't say anything as to why he said no so I forced the subject and told him to go away and think about it for awhile before reaching his final decision…"

"You're not still going to try and force him to take on a team are you?"

"Of course not… I'm such an idiot… I should have listened to him the first time he said no"

I couldn't help but smile as I walked over to Kakashi and buried myself in his arms, placing my head against his warm chest "It's okay babe… you didn't know he felt that way… nobody did, you've acknowledged your mistake so don't blame yourself, you were just trying to do what was right for the village as Hokage"

"I know… but sometimes… I really do hate my position of Hokage, especially when I put my subordinates into situations like Naruto's…"

* * *

 _Naruto POV_

As my eyes slowly fluttered open I couldn't help but sense two presences close to me, but who were they?

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Naruto"

'Who… who was that? That voice… it sounded so familiar… but who? Who did it belong too?'

"Sen-Sensei?"

"Yeah, it's me Kakashi. Listen… I heard the whole conversation between you and Iruka and I'm so sorry I tried to force you to take on a genin team, even after you said no. Now that I know how you feel I'm not going to ask you to take on a team anymore okay… please forgive me for what I've put you through today, that was never my intention…"

"It's okay sensei. You didn't know so you have nothing to apologise to me for… but… it's my turn to ask something from you sensei…"

"Fire away Naruto, what is it?"

"I… I want to join the ANBU Black Ops"

"Naru…"

"Please, sensei… I need this… even if it is only for a little while… please"

* * *

 _-End of Flashback-_

Even though I am in the ANBU now I'm still not happy. Honestly, I don't know if I ever will be. Everyone around me started to notice there was something wrong with me after my promotion to jonin. I became quieter and less enthusiastic and hardly ever smiled. It was after I joined the Black Ops that my peers and old sensei knew something was really wrong. Nowadays I never smile and hardly ever talk. I have pushed away all my friends and only talk to them when I have to if it's regarding a mission and I never 'hang out' with them anymore and go out to just have fun. I'm always out on missions and if I happen to be in the village I will always be training in secluded grounds that only my squad now of. I can't even call Konoha my home anymore… it's just like a resting place. Nothing more, nothing less.

The ANBU Block Ops is described as being a place only for the elites, a place where every mission may be your last. That's why I joined the force. I hate living and I'm over leading this life, all I wanted to do was die and although I had attempted it in the past I didn't want my life to end by suicide. Somehow I became an ANBU Captain after 6 months and was given the opportunity to make up a team of my own. Whether it was by accident or on purpose I choose ninja that had a similar death wish as me and every time I went on a mission with them I would make sure it was a virtual suicide mission with a high chance of no return. All the ninja's on my squad knew what my goal was, yet they never said anything and got in my way. Sometimes I seriously had to question if they truly did want to die, or if it was just me and I assumed too much when I asked them to join me.

I don't know how long I can keep doing this. I started cutting at a young age due to my childhood or lack of. After many years I started going deeper and deeper and tried ending my life on many occasions. Although I didn't know it at the time Kurama always stepped in and stopped the blood flow before it was too late, but that doesn't mean he healed the cuts, so naturally every cut I ever made left horrible scars. After passing the graduation exam and becoming a genin, things started to look up so I stopped. But as luck would have it things never remain on the sunny side for me. After Sasuke left… that's when things really went downhill and I reverted back to my old ways. Not even Jiraiya figured out what I was doing to myself. I've always been too good at hiding. Sadly the war completely screwed me over, now I'm just an empty shell of who I used to be, I'm nothing more than a walking disaster covered in self-inflicted scars.

Besides, Sasuke I have nothing left to live for… I'm even beginning to give up on him, he will never return my feelings so why do I keep fighting to survive?

 _'Sasuke… please… save me'_


	3. Finally

**Chapter 3: Finally**

* * *

 _'Italic'_ \- Thoughts

"…" – Talking

 _ **'Bold Italic'**_ – Kurama talking

* * *

 _General POV_

"Kitsune you are to lead your squad to Hoshigakure for a recovery mission immediately. Around 10 minutes ago we received an urgent plea from Hoshigakure asking for help after their Hoshikage was abducted by a group of rogue ninja. They specifically requested that you lead the mission Naruto after your efforts in the Star Guard mission back when you were a genin. Also a year ago Sumaru, your old friend was made Hoshikage, in other words, the village wants a trusted friend of their leader to save their Kage. You are to head straight to Hoshigakure and receive further orders there from the village's council members. The sooner you leave the sooner you may be able to save your friend. You are dismissed."

"Understood Hokage-sama. Neko, Ookami, Nezumi, Raion, meet me at the village gates in 10 minutes ready for departure"

"Hai, Captain"

* * *

 _Naruto POV_

Although all 5 of us were travelling at our top speeds, the journey to Hoshigakure took its time and was uneventful. The only sounds that could be heard were the rustling of the trees and the quiet bantering between my squad members.

Being 18 and the youngest member of my squad Kiyoshi Mamoru who wore the Raion (lion) mask was often picked on by his superiors. Kiyoshi was the fierce but quiet type and suited his mask with his mane of red hair. As hard as Kiyoshi may try he always got his butt handed to him by the 25-year-old Hitoshi. Hitoshi Takahiro was one of the more troublesome members of my squad, who enjoyed doing nothing more than nitpicking his younger subordinate alongside Misaki Satchiko. Hitoshi was the proud owner of the Ookami (wolf) mask and also enjoyed hitting on his female teammate Misaki when they weren't bullying Kiyoshi. Honestly, it wouldn't surprise me if the two of them don't end up together as a couple in the upcoming years. The Neko (cat) mask belonged to Misaki and I will admit she was a real beauty. She has short straight purple hair that reaches her shoulders with a side fringe. It was easy to see why Ookami was so attracted to her, not to mention that I'm pretty confident when I say Misaki secretly like him to. Besides me, the 5th and final member on my squad is Kaede Haru. Kaede could be described as nothing more than the epitome of the silent type. She's so quiet and lethal that she earned the alias 'Silent Death' after her first year in the ANBU. Another thing that's not surprising was her mask. Naturally, she received the Nezumi (mouse) mask that suited her personality perfectly. She was the type of ninja that could only be sensed if she wanted to be. Not even the best ninja's in the world were capable of finding her whilst she was out on the field, and just like Neko she was a real eye catcher as well with her long, loosely curled dark blue hair.

What surprised me the most about today's bantering was the fact that Kaede had willingly joined in. To say that I'm surprised is a drastic understatement. Her conversing with her teammates would be the equivalent of me going back to my old sunny self. In other words, it was something that no one would ever expect to happen. Well, what can I say? These four always find ways to surprise me.

 _'If the 4 of them keep arguing like this during the whole journey to Hoshigakure, it's going to be a long painful trip for me…'_

* * *

 _^Time skip^_

"Welcome back to Hoshigakure Captain and thank you for responding to our plea so quickly"

 _'Why do you have to be so formal with me? Just hurry up and get to the point old man I have a friend that I have to save… time is not on our side right now'_

"Thank you sir, but time is not something that we have a lot of right now. It would be greatly appreciated if you could share any information that you have concerning Sumaru's kidnapping and the rogue nin behind it"

"Of course Caption. The Hoshikage was kidnapped 15 hours ago after an enemy ninja killed one of our own and henged into the deceased ninja. After sneaking into the village the Hoshikage was attacked in his chambers and his personal guards were later found dead by a group of genin in another corridor of his residence. From the information, we were able to gather the group of ninja's who took Sumaru call themselves 'The Dead Rogue' and headed west once they left the village"

"Captain…"

"Yes, Neko?"

"If I'm not mistaken 'The Dead Rogue' consist of 10 S Rank nin and many more lower ranked ninja… but most importantly their leader is rumoured to be a survivor of the Akatsuki that was kept in hiding. Knowing this we could be up against a great threat… although before the war the Akatsuki's goal was to kidnap the jinchuuriki and extract the bijuu which makes me question why they would even seek out a Kage level shinobi for abduction"

"I agree Neko. Something doesn't add up here… even more so with the fact that the village hidden in the stars didn't even take part in the war. With that information, it must mean that this kidnapping doesn't have anything to do with the occurrences that took place during the 4th shinobi war. There is a lot more to this situation than meets the eye. I just can't figure out why they would take Sumaru unless he either has something they want or are trying to lure out someone close to him. Regardless when need to hurry up and leave before something bad happens, the longer we stay here the higher the chance we won't find him alive. Let's go"

"Hai Captain"

* * *

 _^Time skip^_

 _Naruto POV_

 _'Something doesn't add up here at all…We found Sumaru in an underground bunker totally unharmed, albeit in a genjutsu and a very powerful one at that. But what really stood out is the simple fact of how easy is was to find him once we were finally able to pick up on the enemies chakra signatures and the small number of nin that were in the bunker with him. All the ninja we faced and killed were either at a chuunin or jonin level… so where the hell were the other 10 S rank rogues and the leader? We couldn't even detect their chakra once it left the bunker… with a Kage level ninja in their possession, I would have thought that they would be very close by when the retrieval missions began by the star village. Even during our return to Hoshigakure we weren't pursued by any enemies… not even Sumaru could begin to even comprehend the reasoning behind his abduction. None of this makes any sense… why the hell would they kidnap a Kage then virtually hand him back on a silver platter? What's going on here?'_

"Captain… the Hoshikage has safely been returned to the village, is it not time for us to leave?"

"Yeah… it is Ookami… I just lost track of time while I was thinking" as I pushed off from the wall I was leaning on I ordered my squad to begin the trek back to Konoha.

* * *

 _^Time skip^_

 _Naruto POV_

We were at least half way back to Konoha when the temperature suddenly plummeted and we were surrounded by 11 enemy nin.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't 'Kami's Kitsune' himself. Took us long enough to find you"

"I would wipe that smug smile off that face of yours if I were you. So please do enlighten me. This crusade of yours… your goal was to never kill the Hoshikage was it? You were really after me… Hmm, it's all so obvious now. You knew the hidden star village is an ally to the leaf and that the Hoshikage and I have been friends for years. Take away the friend and the other will follow to save them. That's the theory you were running with this whole time was it not?"

"Well aren't you just the smart one. It doesn't matter, times run out for you"

As I launched into action my last words were "Don't count your lucky stars just yet" as the sound of clashing kunai rang out across the battlefield.

* * *

 _General POV_

To say the battle was easy for the Konoha ninja was a huge understatement. Naruto's ANBU team was highly outnumbered and it didn't take them long before each of the 5 members figured out what 'The Death Rogue' was trying to do.

Make sure each of the ANBU Block Ops members had their hands full with at least one member before rushing the Kitsune.

* * *

 _Naruto POV_

 _'Damn it! Each of my squad members has their hands full with an enemy and here I am completely surrounded! What am I supposed to do? The odds are definitely not in my favour right now'_

So I did the only thing I could think of that may buy me some time…

"RASENSHURIKEN"

 _'Damn that's still not good enough it only took down…'_

"Nghhh ugh _*gasp*…_ w-what the…"

"Night, night… Kitsuneee… hn hn hn… I told you your time was up" that was the only wisp of sound I heard from behind me before everything around me seemed to completely freeze for a few seconds.

 _'My… my chest and abdomen… why… why does is feel so wet yet warm?'_

As I drop my gaze towards the ground I finally see it. Two dual wielding Katanas… going straight through my stomach and chest.

 _'T-the blades… poisoned… how ironic maybe my wish really will come true…'_

"'THE DEAD ROGUE' RETREAT! OUR MISSION IS COMPLETE"

…Falling… that was the only sensation I could feel… I felt as light as a feather… it feels… so nice… everything's so clean and white… it-it feels so warm…

"CAPTAIN NOOOOO… cap…tain…ca…in…"

 _ **"NOOOOO… KIT… KIT… stay…ith…e…kitttt…"**_

 _'Finally it's over…after 20 years… I don't have to keep fighting anymore… i-it's over…'_


	4. Don't leave me

**Chapter 4: Don't leave me**

* * *

 _'Italic'_ \- Thoughts

"…" – Talking

 _ **'Bold Italic'**_ – Kurama talking

* * *

 _Ookami POV_

 _'Please… please let us make it in time…'_

That was the only thought that was running through my head the entire time we were rushing back to Konoha. All 4 of us knew Captain Kitsune's wish to die whilst out on a mission. We all knew he was a walking disaster but none of us wanted him to go like this. Somehow, somehow all four of us knew that there was one thing, one thing no matter how big or small it may have been that kept Naruto alive these past few years. Now we could only pray that that one small thing would be what would pull Naruto through this. We couldn't place all our hopes on Kurama… for some reason, his healing properties weren't reaching Naruto. Maybe it was accidental, maybe it was on purpose, but all I know is that all the members of team Kitsune placed their hopes on our Captions saviour up till now.

As I looked down at my Captains unconscious body which was being carried in my arms I couldn't help but notice a number of things. With his porcelain, ANBU mask off and his cloth mask similar to the Hokage's pulled down his normally tanned complexion was now a pale, ghostly white. His lips had a slight bluish tinge to them and god did he feel cold to the touch. But what scared me the most was his slow shallow breathing and his almost nonexistent pulse.

 _'Come on Captain… please, you can't die like this… where are so close… so close… only five more minutes and we will be home… please you have so many people waiting for you there'_

"SHIT… Hurry up you three! We're losing him he's stopped breathing"

 _'Come on legs… please, you have to go faster…'_

The next few minutes was nothing but a blur for me, I don't know where I got it from but I just got a sudden burst of energy and just ran, ran like never before. I know my squad mates had that same energy boost for they were right beside me for the remainder of our race back to Konoha.

By the time we reached the village gates we didn't even stop to acknowledge the gate guards little own stop to inform them of our return. I didn't care anymore, I had to save him so we all just keep running straight to the hospital not even paying attention to the people we passed on the way.

When we finally reached those god damn beautiful double doors of the hospital I just slammed straight into them, effectively throwing them open with a lot of force. To be honest I think even Lady Tsunade would have been impressed with the force I used if the situation hadn't been so dire.

"PLEASE SOMEBODY, HELP HIM… HE'S DYING"

God must have really been looking out for us at that moment because there they were… what seemed like angels themselves. The three best medics in the entire village.

Before I could even blink he was taken away from me and rushed into ICU. The most haunting thing I had even heard was spoken by Lady Tsunade herself… code red.

Code red, the order for all medical staff to be present for emergency resuscitation and surgery. She knew if they didn't act now… we were all going to lose him.

Neko being the most level headed out of the four of us at this present moment handed over the dual wielding katanas that had stabbed Naruto to the nearest medic. If they hurried they could analyse the poison that had been used on Naruto and create an antidote to neutralise its effects.

Our next stop was to the Hokage Tower to inform Kakashi-sama of his student's condition. It was at this time that I finally noticed how much blood was caked onto my uniform. The realisation that all of this was Naruto's terrified me… there was way too much.

* * *

 _Kakashi POV_

 _'Naruto… please, you have to live… you're too young to die now…'_

"Neko, Nezumi, Raion, Ookami I want the four of you to stay here for now" "ANBU! I want all of you to round up Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi, Ino Yamanaki, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Tenten, Rock Lee, Sai, Kurenai Yuhi, Might Guy, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Udon, Moegi and Iruka Umino. Tell them to meet here in this office immediately"

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

 _'Please don't put Iruka through the heart attach of losing you Naruto… honestly, I don't know if he will be able to live without his little brother… I don't think even I would be able to save him…'_

 ***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

 _'Who could that possibly be? They have the worst timing…'_

"Who is it?"

"…Sasuke…"

 _"*sigh*_ enter…"

"Jeez Kakashi, what's with the teary eyes?"

"It's nice to see you too Sasuke… _*sigh*_ just wait, I'll tell you everything when some others that I am expecting arrive"

* * *

 _^Time skip^_

 _'Finally everyone's arrived…'_

 _"*sigh*…_ what a drag. Do you care to explain why you called so many people to your office in such a hurry and why there are four ANBU Block Ops members here as well as Sasuke, sensei?"

 _'Of course, Shikamaru would be the one to get straight to the point…'_

"The four ANBU are Neko, Nezumi, Raion, and Ookami. They are part of Naruto's squad. After they successfully completed a mission and were returning to the village they were ambushed by a group known as 'The Dead Rogue' who are led by a survivor of the Akatsuki. Their main target was Naruto… he… he was struck down with dual wielding katanas which were coated in an unidentified poison. He was rushed back to the village but by that point, he had already stopped breathing and had no pulse. Tsunade called a code red and he is currently in the ICU and being operated on by the village's top medics including Sakura and Shizune. We haven't heard any updates on his condition yet but the weapons that were used have been handed over so that the poison can be analysed. They are trying to save him and create an antidote but… for some reason, Kurama's chakra won't heal him… there's a high chance he won't make it…"

* * *

 _General POV_

The Konoha hospital waiting room was very crowded with those who were close to Naruto.

Seconds turned to minutes.

Minutes turned into hours.

For them, the wait to hear about Naruto's condition seemed to last for years. Iruka was beside himself and not even Kakashi, his own fiancé could reach him. Team Kurenai, team Asuma and team Guy couldn't believe anything like this could ever happen to Naruto. Growing up Naruto appeared to be untouchable, but now it was only just starting to dawn on them how fragile he really was. Konohamaru was openly crying and being comforted by his two best friends Udon and Moegi. Naruto's ANBU squad could only be compared to statues. They didn't make a single sound or movement. Sai had completely shut down and become mute meanwhile Sasuke felt like he was dying on the inside. For him, it felt like someone had completely ripped out his heart and shattered it into millions and millions of tiny pieces.

It was 5 hours before Tsunade and Sakura finally emerged. They looked exhausted and their faces were completely contorted in silent pain.

 _'Please… tell me he pulled through…'_ was the one and only thought running through everyone's mind at that moment.

Tsunade raised her head and looked at everyone before she began to speak.

"We were able to stabilise him for now… the swords passed through many of his organs especially in his digestive tract and one punctured his right lung. He flat lined twice in surgery and we had no choice but to place him on life support… that's the only thing keeping him alive right now. We were able to analyse the poison that was used on him and have begun to administer the antidote. I don't know how they were able to do it but the poison was specifically designed to cut off the flow of bijuu chakra to its jinchuuriki… rendering Kurama useless, hence why Naruto wasn't healing. *sigh* Naruto's still in a very fragile condition and he could go either way, but for now he's in a coma and we have no idea how long it will take him to wake up… before any of you go in there to see him… there's something you need to know. We don't know how long it's being going on for but… Naruto's been self-harming. His arms especially are covered in scars… but considering his childhood and how he's been acting these past few years since the war it's not too surprising. We just all missed the signs…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Lady Tsunade but…" it was Kaede who spoke up, completely surprising her squad members "I don't know if it's really my place to tell all of you this but when Naruto joined the ANBU Block Ops and became a Caption effectively making our squad his only goal was to die. He didn't want to die by his own hand so every mission we went on was a virtual suicide mission that other squads wouldn't willingly take. Each time we left the village he would pray that it was his last mission… none of us know what it was but there's always been something that he's kept holding on to with all his might for these past 3 years that has saved him each time. As much as it hurts me to say this… I do believe that if he survives he will take his own life before any of us can get to him…"

 _'Naruto…..'_

It was at this moment that everyone who thought they ever knew Naruto realised they didn't know him at all. He wasn't the person that they knew and loved for so many years, he was like a stranger to them now. How did every single one of them besides his squad not see what he was doing to himself?

* * *

 _^Time skip^_

 _Sasuke POV_

Everyone had taken turns seeing Naruto and had left. Now it was just me and Iruka in the room, sitting either side of Naruto's bed.

It was so hard to see him like this…he looked like he was already dead… hooked up to so many machines with them being the only things keeping him alive right now. The ventilator tube that was going down his throat into his trachea and forcing air into his lungs… seeing that was what hurt the most. Without that one piece of machinery, my dobe wouldn't be here with me right now. The only reassuring sound that was resonating in the room was his steady heart beat that was being displayed on the heart monitor. But I was afraid that even that beautiful sound would stop any second now and destroy any of the shards of my already broken heart that still remained.

"… you love him don't you, Sasuke?" although it may have only been a whisper I heard what Iruka said and bowed my head.

"… How did you figure it out sensei?"

"It was actually quite easy you know… it's the way you look at him. Your eyes are full of love each time I see you staring at him… It's the same eyes I see on Kakashi each time he looks at me. That's how I know, you should tell him how you feel before it's too late."

 _'Please, Naruto you have to wake up… I can't face this world alone anymore… Please, Naru… don't leave me'_


	5. I love you

**SasuNaru, yaoi, m-preg**

 **I do not own the Naruto franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: I love you**

 _'Italic'_ \- Thoughts

"…" – Talking

 _ **'Bold Italic'**_ – Kurama talking

* * *

 _Sasuke POV_

Days eventually began turning to weeks and Naruto still hadn't woken up.

Everyone who knew Naruto and used to be close to him always made the effort to visit him in the hospital regardless of their schedules. The girls brought fresh flowers by everyday effectively brightening up the room and each time someone would stop by they would always take the time to talk to Naruto. Whether it was something as trivial as the weather that day or a mission they had just recently returned from. Sometimes old memories would float to the surface and be retold from the days when Naruto was a genin. It really touched my heart to see how many people truly cared for my dobe.

When the 5th week came around with a still unconscious Naruto, people starting asking why he hadn't woken up. Naturally, the medics led by Tsunade began running tests on Naruto.

After the poison was finally neutralised by the antidote Kurama's chakra was able to finally begin to heal Naruto's wounds. Due to the amount of damage that was sustained it took longer than expected for Kurama to heal him. But by all accounts Naruto should have woken up weeks ago. Medically there was nothing wrong with him, he was perfectly healthy. With this in mind Tsunade reached the only possible reason as to why Naruto was still comatose.

He had simply given up the will to live.

When whispers began to reach my ears that they were thinking of giving up on Naruto and turning off his life support, the whole world around me just came to a crashing halt.

I felt fear. Fear that I had never felt in my entire life. The type of fear that brought me to my knees. The fear of losing Naruto was too real so I did the only thing that made sense to me.

I ran.

I ran straight to his room to find it empty besides Naruto on the hospital bed. I couldn't control the tears that fell anymore. I had been holding them back for far too long. When I finally let them escape it was like a dam had broken, I just couldn't stop them from falling no matter how hard I tried.

I sat down beside him in a vacant chair. One hand holding his, the other combing through his gorgeous sun kissed hair.

"Why does it seem that everything I love always get torn away from me? That day I said goodbye to you at the memorial stones… that was the biggest regret of my life. I should have told you Naruto… I should have told you… it was you, it was always you. It always has been ever since we were genin. I should have stayed in the village and protected you instead I ran like a coward only thinking of my own selfish needs. I kept telling myself that you would wait for me, but asking you to wait three years was far too long. I see that now. If I could go back I would in a heartbeat… I would have told you I loved you with all my heart and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I would have held you in my arms and never let you go… why does god always punish me for my mistakes? I left you alone to face this world by yourself… now you're doing the exact same thing to me. Why Naruto? Why have you given up? There are so many people that care about you… that love you… I can't lose you. I'm nowhere near strong enough to face this world alone… I need you to be by my side for the rest of my life. I'm a selfish person Naruto, you're not allowed to leave me yet you have to stay here with me… please Naruto. I love you…"

* * *

 _'My… my hand it feels so warm… but it's so dark. Where am I? Please, someone save me…'_

"The…biggest regret…life…I should have…Naruto…told you…it was always…"

 _'That voice… it sounds… so familiar… that voice… how do I know it? What should you have told me? Tell me now, please… I am listening I promise…'_

"I should have…the village…protected…I ran…coward only thinking…selfish needs…I kept telling myself…you…wait for me…wait three years…too long…go back…in a heartbeat…told you…all my heart…spend the rest…life with you…held you…never let you go…god always punish…my mistakes…"

 _'Three years… what did I wait for that took three years? Or was I waiting for someone? Please tell me… I feel so lost and confused… save me…'_

"Left you alone…world by yourself…exact same thing…me…why Naruto…you given up…so many people…care about you…love you…can't lose you…strong enough…world alone…I need you…by my side…my life…selfish person…not allowed to…stay here…"

 _'Naruto… that's me, isn't it? My name… given up? Did I? Love me… who loves me? I'm so alone here… who needs me? Why are you selfish? I don't even know you… yet you seem so familiar… are you going to save me?'_

"Naruto…I love you…"

 _'Love me… you love me? But… do I... did I love you in return? Who are you?... Sasuke… is it you? Please… I want to be where you are… I don't want to give up…I don't want to be alone anymore… SASUKE!'_

* * *

 _Naruto POV_

 _'Light… there's light… it… it hurts to look at… it hurts so much… please Sasuke…'_

* * *

 _Sasuke POV_

Even when he's dying he still looks as beautiful as the day I first saw him. The three whisker marks on each cheek… vibrant blue eyes…

 _'Wait… blue eyes…'_

"Naruto? Naruto can you hear me? Keep opening your eyes Naruto… NURSE HE'S WAKING UP HURRY!..."

I don't think I have ever smiled so brightly or been so happy in my entire life…

 _'Finally… you've come back to me dobe… took you long enough'_


	6. I love you too

**SasuNaru, yaoi, m-preg**

 **I do not own the Naruto franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: I love you too**

* * *

' _Italic'_ \- Thoughts

"…" – Talking

' _ **Bold Italic'**_ _– Kurama talking_

* * *

 _Sasuke POV_

"Naruto listen to me. I'm a nurse here at the hospital okay, your friend Sasuke it here with you and another nurse has been sent to find Lady Tsunade. You need to stop trying to pull the tube out of your throat by yourself. Naruto listen to me… I need you to cough a few times, it will help me pull out the tube with the least amount of discomfort for you"

Naruto did what he was told, and after a few light coughs the tube for the ventilator was gone. As hard as I tried just watching the process of the removal grossed me out… the tube was coated in saliva and god only knows what else. Plus the look on Naruto's face wasn't all that pleasant to look at either. If I had to describe it… I would say it looked like someone who wanted to do nothing more than spew their stomach out. But that gasp… that one massive intake of breath from Naruto. It was the first time he had breathed on his own for weeks. It was like music to my ears.

During the wait for Tsunade, Naruto was strictly told to not mutter a single word until he had been thoroughly examined. Once the instructions were made known we were left alone. I just kept holding his hand, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't bring myself to let go. And his eyes, those amazing blue eyes. He just kept starring at me like I was going to disappear any minute… they were so full of emotions. I could see them dancing around right in front of me. There were so many… some I recognised like happiness and relief, yet at the same time there were so many that left me completely clueless. What were those emotions?

I was returned back to reality when I heard the door open as Tsunade and Shizune stepped in.

"Good to see you're finally awake Naruto. You had us all really worried you know, don't scare me like that again…"

"S-sorry… baa…chan…"

' _Idiot… weren't you strictly told to not say a single word? It's just like you not to follow instructions'_

"You had better be brat, just try not to talk too much okay. We don't want you to go and hurt your throat now do we? I'll just give you a check up before we decide what do next"

* * *

 _^Small Time skip^_

After Tsunade had preformed a thorough check of Naruto's body and she was satisfied with the results, he was given the all clear but was asked to remain in the hospital for a few more days until he was able to move around on his own. As much as Naruto would hate it he was informed that he would have to undergo electrical muscle stimulation over the next few days with Tsunade to get his muscles re-working that had been dormant for the better part of a month. His final instructions were to take it easy and to relax, but most importantly to try not to use his voice for extended periods of time.

Once it was just the two of us left alone in the room it was Naruto who began to talk first.

"Thank you… Sasuke… for saving me"

"It's ok dobe, just try not to talk too much"

"I gave up didn't I? It was so dark… and lonely… where I was… but then I heard you… I heard your voice… it was… it was calling out to me… I heard you teme… your voice bought me home… if it weren't for you… I probably would have stayed where… I was… I would have never come back"

"You're thinking about it too much dobe. Everyone who has ever cared for you would have fought until their dying breaths to see your eyes open once again, it was just a coincidence that I was here when you woke up"

"You're such an idiot teme… you don't understand… do you? It couldn't have been anyone else… it had to be you… it could only be you… no one else was ever… able to reach me where I was… you were the only one I ever… heard… when you spilled out your heart to me… it wasn't just your voice… I heard… I could feel your emotions too… they were so genuine and full… of love and heart breaking pain… I wanted to be where you were…"

' _Stop talking dobe…you're making me melt like an ice cube. I'm meant to be an Uchiha… and Uchiha's never show their emotions. Yet when it comes to you… I always seem to wear my heart on my sleeves'_

"Wow… I never thought I would see the day… when Sasuke Uchiha cried like a little… girl… haha, dry your eyes… princess"

"Shut up dobe… do you know how hard it has been seeing the one I love slowly dying right in front of my eyes…? I thought I was going to lose you. If I want to cry over you then I will"

"Hmm I always knew… you were soft on the inside… you just proved my point…" _'That grumpy face that you're pulling looks so cute on you teme'_ "You know Sasuke… I love you too… I guess I was that lucky girl… after all… huh?"

"Hn… you sure were dobe. But I never recall saying that it was a girl that I had fallen in love with that day, you had come to that conclusion all by yourself"

"I guess… your right… so I was jealous for no reason then… but I must admit… I never pegged you for the gay type…"

"I could say the same thing about you too dobe"

"Sasuke… will you lie down… with me and hold me… like you wished you did… three years ago?"

"Of course I will…"

' _He feels so warm…. in my arms, that's where he belongs… with me, now and forever'_

"Babe…?"

"Yeah…?"

"Will you move into the Uchiha mansion with me as soon as you're released from here? I want to be able to protect you and make sure you're never lonely again… I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life, why don't we start with moving in together?"

"Are you sure… that's what you want… teme? I can't give you children… and revive your clan… are you sure you want… to spend the rest of your life… with me?"

"Of course that's what I want Naru, I've told u before and I will tell you again. I love you with all my heart… if giving up my clan's survival is the only price I have to pay to be with you… then it's a price I will gladly pay. You know what Naru. I want the entire world to know how much I love you… will you marry me Naruto and make me the happiest man alive?"

"Of course I will marry you… Sasuke… if I knew this was what… I would wake up to… I would have woken up… a life time ago… but will you promise me something… teme?"

"What is it?"

"Never let me go"

"I won't… I promise"


	7. Surprise

**SasuNaru, yaoi, m-preg**

 **I do not own the Naruto franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Surprise**

* * *

 _'Italic'_ \- Thoughts

"…" – Talking

 _ **'Bold Italic'**_ – Kurama talking

* * *

 _Sasuke POV_

 _Hokage tower…_

"Alright everyone, listen up!"

"Jeez Sakura took you long enough to finally speak up, just hurry up and get this over with"

"Oh, Sasukeeee I'm hurt… we all know you want to run back to your boyfriend but this is important"

"He's not my boyfriend Sakura"

'Hn he's actually my fiancé pinkie, go wrap your head around that!'

"…Sure he's not… Anyway the last time all of us were gathered here was when we were informed that Naruto was fighting for his life. This time I want to make a proposal to all of you. It's no secret that over these past few years we have all grown away from Naruto, but regardless of that we are still all his friends and care for him, and I want to remind him of that. Now that he has finally woken up, he should be released from the hospital in a few days after some physical therapy. So here's the plan… the day that Naruto gets released I want to surprise him with a small party to remind him that despite what he believes we all still care for him and are here for him. I sent a messenger bird to the sand village yesterday to inform Gaara, Kankuro and Temari that Naruto was awake so they should be here in the next two days as well. So what do you guys think?"

It was decided that after a chorus of "Yeah!" "Let's do it!" "Sounds like fun!" and "How can I help?" were spoken by the large group, that the party was to go ahead.

"Alright, Ino I want you to organise some flower arrangements along with some of the other girls. Chouji I would really appreciate it if you could get some help from your clan to prepare the food. To change it up a bit and make it more special for him Sai I want you to paint a large canvas with all of Naruto's friends. Make sure you include the sand siblings, Killer Bee, Lady Tsunade and Shizune, but most importantly everyone here in this room. If you can think of anyone else that may be important to him add them in as well. Sasuke I will need you to stay with Naruto to make sure he doesn't catch wind of what we are planning. Everyone else, I need you to concentrate on the parties decorations so make sure to collaborate with each other. The only problem we have now is where we should hold the party…"

 _"…*sigh*…_ Listen, due to Naruto's fragile state right now, it has been decided that he will move in with me for awhile as soon as he leaves the hospital. If you guys are serious about throwing this party hold it at the Uchiha mansion so that he will be surprised when he comes home. Besides the compound is far from small, so could easily accommodate the guest count for this party. I will give you guys a set of keys to get into the main house so have fun and go wild, just make sure he will remember it for years to come"

"Thank you Sasukeeee, you won't regret this!"

 _'Here's hoping…'_

* * *

 _^Time skip^_

 _Sasuke POV_

 _Hospital_

"Sasu…"

"Yeah dobe"

"It's been 5 days since I woke up and I'm leaving today but… besides you, no-one has come to visit me… not even Iruka…"

"I'm sure everyone has their reasons for not coming to see you since you woke up, besides you've been pretty busy yourself these last few days. I'm sure once we get you home and settled in everyone will come around to see you dobe. Don't give up on them yet"

"I hope you're right teme. I know I pushed them all away but from the way you described it when I woke up, they all seem to care and were concerned about me… I guess it just hurts knowing that I'm not as cared for by them as I thought. I don't blame them though…"

 _'Please don't look so hurt babe. I wish I could tell you why they haven't come to visit but I can't… it would ruin all the hard work they have done these past few days… as much as I hate to say it, you just have to wait a few hours longer to see that they really do care dobe'_

"They do care Naru, I know they do… you'll see"

* * *

 _^Small time skip^_

 _'Finally, we're leaving this horrible place. I can't wait to get Naruto home…'_

"Wowwww… Sasuke look"

As I raise my gaze from the pavement my eyes land on Naruto's current fascination. Although he didn't know it, what he was staring at was all dedicated to him. When news reached the villagers and other shinobi that Naruto was in the hospital fighting for his life after a mission had gone wrong flowers, cards, posters, stuffed toys and many other things began being brought to the hospital. Due to the large amount of gifts being brought for the 'War Hero' one of the main fences outside the hospital had been devoted to all of Naruto's presents no matter how big or small they were.

"Would you believe me if I told you they were all for you Naruto? After word got around the village that you were in the hospital in critical condition gifts and well wishes began to flood the hospital by both villagers and ninja alike. They started arriving 6 weeks ago and have yet to stop. See Naruto people really do care"

 _'You look so beautiful when you smile like that dobe and I can see the unshed tears in your eyes… I always told you there were people who cared, you just had to open your eyes'_

As we walked out of the hospital grounds Naruto interlaced his fingers with mine.

"Come on teme… I want to go for a small walk around the village before we go home"

 _'Perfect… it's already late in the afternoon. By the time we reach home it would have already began to darken outside. That should give the others more than enough time for the finishing touches'_

* * *

 _^Small time skip^_

 _Sasuke POV_

By the time we reached the Uchiha compound the sun had already begun to set.

 _'Damn… they're really suppressing their chakra. I'm impressed… if I didn't know everyone was here to surprise Naruto I would have thought it was just the two of us here. Thank goodness. If I can't sense them then there is no way Naruto will be able to either'_

"Are you finally ready to arrive home dobe? You don't want to go for another walk around the village or drag me to the park again?"

As he squeezed my hand and flashed me a dazzling smile all he had to say was I'm ready before I led him to the front door.

"Dobe's first…"

As Naruto opened the front door to our house and stepped over the threshold with his hand still in mine the sudden chorus of "SURPRISE" made even my heart do summersaults in my chest, regardless of the fact that I knew this was going to happen.

As the lights were flicked on to reveal all Naruto's friends with huge smiles of their own, along with party poppers and streamers going off right in front of us, I couldn't help the gratitude I felt towards everyone here as I looked at Naruto. He was the happiest I had seen him in years… his happiness alone created a memory that would last a lifetime.

As I looked at Naruto a smile broke on my face at what I saw… he was crying, but it wasn't sad tears that were being shed.

"Welcome home… dobe"

As Naruto finally succumbed to his avalanche of tears, he virtually threw himself at me and buried himself in my warm embrace.

"Sasukeeeee… you k-knew… you knew d-didn't you, t-that's why you k-kept telling me n-not too give up o-on them and t-that they really did c-care"

"Of course I knew Naruto, but surprises like these are better left as secrets. I have a surprise for you too dobe"

As Naruto raised his curious tear stained face, never once letting go of me I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped my lips.

"I kind of did things around the wrong way when I asked you this a few days ago, plus I wasn't very well prepared… but…" as I eased Naruto out of our embrace and slowly removed a small box from my pocket I could see the light bulb go off inside Naruto's head. He knew what I was about to do before I even got down on one knee. The part that made me do a real chuckle was all the shocked faces that were in front of us and their gasps as they finally figured out for themselves what was about to happen. "I know you've said yes already but now that I have the ring I want to ask you once more. I love you with all my heart and want you to be by my side now and forever… Naruto Uzumaki will you marry me?"

"…yes… yes… YES"

After accepting the ring I once again found my dobe wrapped up in my arms. Once he finally pulled away from my neck I found burning blue eyes searching my own. With a furious blush covering his gorgeously tanned checks he leant in for what would be our first true kiss. As soft lips meet mine for a soft gentle kiss, I knew I had just made the best decision of my life. When we finally pulled away from each other for air he was no longer the only one sporting quite an impressive blush.

"So, my little brothers getting married. You've grown up so fast Naruto… congratulations you two, it's about time the both of you found happiness"

"Thanks Iruka" ironically enough both Naruto and I said this at the sound making a few of the others who were present snicker. After the initial shock everyone congratulated us and the party began.

* * *

 _Naruto POV_

 _'I must admit today has been full of surprises so far… the proposal… the party… I couldn't be happier. For the first time in a long time, I finally feel happy. All my friends and family are here with me. Sasuke, Iruka, Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura, Sai, Granny Tsunade, Shizune, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, Kurenai, Gai, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, even Gaara, Kankuro and Temari… they were all here. Plus I have to hand it them, my friends know how to through a damn good party'_

As I sat snuggled up to Sasuke on one of the couches surrounded by our many friends, a soft whisper catches my attention.

"You know babe… everyone that's here with us now came to see you multiple times while you were unconscious in the hospital. Even Gaara and his siblings took the time to come and see you on a few occasions despite their positions in their village and the time it took them to travel back and forth"

"I really do have amazing friends don't I?"

"You really do Naruto, treasure the bonds you have with them"

"Sorry to interrupt this little lovely dovey moment of yours, but if you're done whispering to each other I would like to give this to you Naruto"

As I was handed a large wrapped present by Sai I could only think one thing…

 _'Holy crap, this thing is huge'_

But as I progressively remove the paper I began to understand why it was as large as it was. Everyone was on it…

Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade, Shizune, Yamato, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Kurenai and her daughter Mirai, Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Gai, Tenten, Lee, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Ebisu, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Genma, Anko, Ibiki, Aoba, Raidou, Kotetsu, Izumo, A, Killer Bee, Samui, Karui, Omoi, Darui, Old man Onoki, Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, Mei, Chojuru, even Sumaru and my ANBU squad members Neko, Nezumi, Raion and Ookami. The most touching thing of all was that in the middle, being surrounded by everyone… was me.

"…Thank you Sai… it's amazing… actually, I would like to thank all of you for even doing this for me"

"We're all sorry Naruto. We should have been better friends to you, we should have seen what was going on and helped you. But none of us did… that's why we wanted to throw this party for you Naruto. We all care about you and we are all your friends, we just wanted to remind you of that fact. You were never alone and as long as we all shall live you never will be"

"Thank you… Sakura"

 _'What am I? A girl? I can't believe I'm crying again… I'm so emotional today, all I seem to be doing is turning on the water works. But its okay, I'm finally happy. Being completely surrounded by people that truly care about me… this is by far the best day of my life'_


	8. Wedding plans

**SasuNaru, yaoi, m-preg**

 **I do not own the Naruto franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Wedding plans**

* * *

 _'Italic'_ \- Thoughts

"…" – Talking

 _ **'Bold Italic'**_ – Kurama talking

* * *

 _Sasuke POV_

The morning had finally come around and as much as I wished I could have kept sleeping like that stunning dobe of mine, I reluctantly dragged my tired body out of our bed. Just the thought of what the day ahead had in store for us was headache enticing on its own.

The wedding arrangements… I honestly have no idea how Iruka and Kakashi managed to survive the out run-able nightmare.

If I didn't love my little Naru-chan so much I would have told the world to go and stick the wedding where the sun doesn't shine… but alas it was me that asked Naruto's hand in marriage… damn it… but it's so worth is.

But for now, all that mattered was that life-saving liquid called coffee. When nothing else could keep me up I could always rely on that steaming hot beverage.

So a few minutes later with my saviour in hand, I found myself back in our bedroom sitting beside my dozing dobe.

"Naruto… wake up… dobe… come on rise and shine sleepy head"

 _'Why does it have to be so difficult to wake him up in the morning?'_

With a sinister smile on my face, I orchestrated up a plan that had a 100% passing rate to wake up by sleeping beauty.

"Hey, babe if you hurry up and get to the kitchen your ramen will still be nice and warm… I made it just the way you like it…"

Bingo… and up pops the sunflower.

 _'Hn, knew that would work'_

Whilst Naruto drowsily rubbed at his eyes I walked out of the room and made sure to yell just kidding over my shoulder.

"DAMN IT TEME… I really hate you sometimes"

 _'Whatever you say Naruto, I know you really love me. But sadly when it comes to you, sometimes tricking you with ramen is the only way…'_

Ten minutes later a rather dejected dobe joined me in the kitchen and wrapped his slender arms around me whilst resting his head on my shoulder.

"Why did you do that teme? It was so mean, I really wanted ramen for breakfast too!"

"Sorry dobe, but it didn't matter how many times I tried I couldn't wake you up… so I did the only thing I knew would work on you. Sorry if I disappointed you"

"Na, it's okay Sasu. We have a busy day today, don't we… that's why you had to get me up, correct?"

"We sure do. We have a lot of people we need to talk to if we want to get this wedding under way"

"… right…"

 _'Good… now I don't feel so bad knowing I'm not the only one that's dreading today'_

* * *

 _Sasuke POV_

 **Stop 1: The Yamanaka flower store…**

"Hey you two. Took you long enough to get here"

"If you want to blame someone Ino, blame Naruto. He was the one that didn't want to start the day. Anyway, to get straight to the point the colour theme we are going with for the wedding is orange, blue and white. Although we want the colours to be subtle and gentle… think you can work with that"

"Of course I can, but all things considered the colours you choose aren't all that surprising. Alright then let's see… for the white we should definitely go with roses... maybe a nice cerulean blue… hmm how about Chilean blue crocus, perfect… and lastly orange… but nothing too bright… oh I know… Matrix orange Asiatic lilies will look absolutely amazing…"

 _'Does she know that we are completely clueless over here? I know nothing about flowers!'_

"Ummm… hey Ino. Why don't we give you some time to go over the different arrangements? We will pop back in tomorrow to see what you've come up with and make our final choice from there okay, we still have a lot to do today"

 _'Thank god Naruto… you intervened just in time… you're truly a life saver'_

With that departing comment Naruto grabbed my hand and all but ran out of the shop before Ino even got the chance to argue otherwise.

* * *

 **Stop 2: The Akamichi compound…**

"Hey Chouji!"

"Hi Naruto, hi Sasuke. What can I help you guys with?"

"Well teme and I were thinking that since you're an Akamichi it must mean that you have an exceptional taste in food. So we were wondering if you would help us choose the caterer for the wedding. You will probably have a much better judgement than we would when it comes to this kind of thing… so what do you say Chouji, want to help us out?"

"You bet I would, alright! Let's get going, I know all the best restaurants and caterers here in the village… you can thank me when the weddings over!"

After what felt like years and years of painful suffering, which was really only an hour or two at most, Chouji had managed to handpick the top three caterers in his opinion that we should choose from and go with.

We once again went with the 'Thanks a lot for all your help, but we have a lot to still do so we will put off the final decision for another day… lets high-tail it out of here' option. And once again it worked like a charm.

 _'Honestly, I think Chouji enjoyed himself way to much… it was probably due to the fact that he got to try so many different types of food, but who really cares he's a great guy. I'm just grateful he helped us to begin with.'_

* * *

 **Stop 3: The tailors store…**

 _'How… how the hell do people put up with this? If I'm not being poked with a needle or having measurements taken I'm being told to stop slouching and stand ramrod straight… Hn can't wait for it to be Naruto's turn. All that dobe knows is how to fidget and move around… I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be able to stand straight for a number of minutes if his life depended on it.'_

When the time finally came for my torture to be over it was Naruto's turn to take the podium.

As my tired body slumped next to Iruka's on the soft couch I could help but stare at him and ask him outright how he and Kakashi managed all this preparation before their wedding.

"Well… it wasn't exactly always easy… although… I suppose you get used to it, *sigh* but with Kakashi being Kakashi he didn't really care about all the small details that went into the wedding. He was more concerned about finally being able to call me his husband at the time. I will tell you this though Sasuke, as much as you may hate being fitted for your kimono and all the preparations… when this is finally all over and you look back on everything you've done, it'll all be worth it. Believe me, you'll see."

 _'I'll take you up on that Iruka… and look at that I was right. That dobe of mine can't stay still at all… I almost feel sorry for the tailor at this point'_

"Babe close your eyes"

"Why where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise, just trust me. I won't let anything happen to you"

When I finally succeeded in getting Naruto to close his eyes, I gently took both his hands in mine and led him to a place we both knew very well.

* * *

 _Naruto POV_

 _'Where the heck are you taking me teme? We've been walking for quite some time now… are we going to get there anytime soon?'_

"Okay dobe we're here, open your eyes"

When my eyes finally opened I was greeted with a very familiar sight.

"This is… the bridge where we used to meet as team 7… but why…"

Before I even got the chance to finish my sentence I was pushed up against the railing and showered in butterfly kisses.

"Dobe… let's get married on this bridge. There are so many memories that have been built here, for both of us, let's add one more that will last the test of time… what do you say Naru?"

With my lips captured in a heated kiss, I mumble my answer so that I didn't ruin this amazing moment. I could feel Sasuke smile into the kiss himself before I found my mouth invaded by Sasuke roaming tongue. We both wanted the same thing and had agreed to wait until our wedding night to make it all the more special, but god did the idea of Sasuke taking me over the edge of the bridge turn me on. I found myself resisting the urge to grind against his manhood that was already beginning to harden so pulled away from the kiss panting.

"It's getting late babe… why don't we head home? Today's been a pretty exhausting day and I'm starting to get tired"

"Hn you do know that we still have a lot of planning to do yet dobe… this is far from over"

"… Don't remind me, you're just lucky that I love you enough to endure this…"

"I guess I really am one lucky man then"

 _'You have no idea Sasu…'_


	9. The day of the wedding

**I do not own the Naruto franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The day of the wedding**

* * *

 **Warning: This chapter contains a lemon**

* * *

 _'Italic'_ \- Thoughts

"…" – Talking

 _ **'Bold Italic'**_ – Kurama talking

* * *

 _Naruto POV_

 _'Calm down Naruto… everything will be fine… stop shitting yourself… it's your wedding day, the happiest day of your life… SHIT… why can't I be level headed right now… god, I don't know if I can do this…'_

"Naruto calm down, my gosh. If you kept going like this you're going to have a puddle of pee following you down the aisle"

"DAMN IT IRUKA, YOU'RE NOT HELPING YOU KNOW!"

Iruka calmly walked towards me and placed his hands on my shoulders and gripped them hard.

"It's okay Naruto, it's totally normal to feel nervous before your wedding. Even I was nervous like you are now before I married Kakashi. You just need to take some deep breaths, it will all be worth it when you start walking down the aisle and see Sasuke standing on the bridge waiting for you."

"I don't know if I can do this Iruka"

"Do you love Sasuke Naruto?"

"Of course I do, with all my heart"

"Then you can do this, just concentrated on the one that you love. By the way, that kimono looks really good on you Naruto… I'm sure Sasuke will like what he sees and like it even more when he removes it later on…"

With a furious blush and a death glare that would even intimidate Ibiki, I replied with the only comment that came to mind.

"Shut up Iruka"

"Come on Naruto, it's nearly time to walk you down the aisle… you can have a go at me later"

 _'Stupid Iruka'_

* * *

 _Sasuke POV_

 _'I wonder how that dobe of mines doing. What a stupid question, knowing him he's probably panicking like hell'_

"Looking good there Sasuke, you ready to get married?"

"Hn, of course I'm ready Kakashi, I've been waiting for this day for nearly 4 years, ever since I left the village after the war if you want to be really précis about it. It's more Naruto that I'm worried about right now. You know what he's like"

"Although that may be true, Iruka's with him now so he will be fine. But then again you never know when it comes to that blonde of yours. Any way you ready to walk down the aisle and wait for your soon to be husband? You don't want to check yourself in the mirror one more time?"

"Shut up Kakashi… I'm not that vain… you know what, forget it, let's just go"

 _'Stupid Kakashi…'_

* * *

 _General POV_

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, take you, Sasuke Uchiha, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part"

"I, Sasuke Uchiha, take you, Naruto Uzumaki, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part"

"With the power invested in me, Tsunade Senju the Godaime Hokage, I know present to you Sasuke and Naruto Uchiha… you may now kiss"

As Naruto and Sasuke leant in for their first kiss as a married couple the crowd that was made up of their close friends cheered for the happy couple.

When the newlyweds pulled away from their kiss they flashed each other the world's most dazzling smiles before walking off the small red bridge hand in hand to their waiting friends.

* * *

 _^Time skip^_

 _General POV_

As Sasuke leant down and captured Naruto's sweet lips in his own for a passionate kiss he couldn't help but tease his little Naru-chan.

"I'll give it to our friends… they did an amazing job with some of our wedding preparations wouldn't you agree dobe?"

"Shut it teme" Naruto managed to groan out between kisses before he decided he had had enough and plunged his tongue into Sasuke's wet cavern and explored every nook and cranny of Sasuke's delicious mouth.

"You look so beautiful right now Naru..."

The body beneath Sasuke's let out a little whine following that comment before it turned into a groan when the latter began to nibble his way down from Naruto's ear to his collarbone.

"S-stop teasing me t-teme"

"Oh but it's so fun hearing those groans come from that amazing mouth of yours…" Sasuke purred out as he began to remove his husband's kimono and fondle his hardened nipples.

"S-sasuke… pleaseee" Naruto pouted "This isn't fair… "

Naruto's begging and groans only intensified Sasuke's want for him. Without warning Naruto found his lips ruthlessly captured in the most heated and demanding kiss he had ever experienced. As Naruto began to feel Sasuke teasingly rock his hardened member against his own, he slipped his hand downward and cupped his husband's swollen member, while at the same time intensifying their kiss by toying with his partner's tongue.

"Dobe I want to fuck you so hard right now…" Sasuke smirked when he heard Naruto's agitated huff followed by the demand to hurry up and get inside him.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke's wandering hands travelled lower and lower before he found himself stark naked with his lover kissing his inner thighs.

"That's n-no fair teme… why do you get to be fully clothed, maybe it's about time I return the f-favour"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to moan as he found himself on his back with Naruto straddling his hardened member. As Naruto leant down to sensually nibble Sasuke's ear, his hands began to remove the kimono that was hiding what he desired most. With only his boxers remaining Sasuke soon found himself panting as Naruto's expert tongue licked and nibbled its way down to his left nipple leaving hickeys along the way. A muffled scream left Sasuke's mouth when his spouse latched onto his nipple and began sucking whilst his other got attended to by Naruto's talented fingers.

Without warning, the duo found themselves switched with Sasuke once again on top of his uke. With a trail of kisses on his inner thigh, Naruto found himself begging for Sasuke to take him. Giving in to his dobes plea's Naruto soon found himself with three fingers thrust into his mouth with the order to suck. Whilst Naruto obeyed his orders, his free hands kept wandering teasingly lower before they located Sasuke's boxers. With one hand the boxers were tugged down in one swift motion to reveal his husbands already weeping member whistle his other began to play with his predator's scrotum.

"Fucken hell Narutooooo… I can't wait anymore, are you ready babe?"

"Just hurry up and stretch me teme"

As Sasuke removed his fingers from Naruto's mouth they were soon replaced by his lips and demanding tongue in the hopes it would distract his blonde from the intrusion he was about to make. He felt Naruto flinch beneath him as he placed his first finger in his partner's hole, followed by his second. When he began to scissor his lover and enter his third finger that was when Naruto whimpered out loud.

"Shhh it's okay babe, I'll go slowly. I won't hurt you…" Sasuke mumbled as he kissed away his spouse's tears and placed his cock at his lover's entrance. Slowly and lovingly Sasuke pushed himself into Naruto until he was buried up to his hilt.

Naruto's eyes widened at the searing pain that was going through his rear and dug his nails into Sasuke's back to try and stop himself from screaming out in pain.

Knowing the pain and discomfort Naruto was in Sasuke stayed still and waited until he was instructed to move by Naruto after he got used to his partner's huge member being in him.

After a few minutes, Naruto began to move on his own signalling to Sasuke that it was okay to start thrusting. Moving his hands to his lover's hips he began to move Naruto against his erection before trailing his hands down even further, hooking Naruto's legs over his shoulders for even deeper penetration. The new position allowed him to hit Naruto's prostate dead on making him thrust harder and faster to bring him to his release.

Wanting to arouse his husband even further Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's member and began pumping in time with his own thrusts earning a scream of pleasure from his dobe.

"F-fuck… Sasukeeeee…"

Naruto tightly clamped his eyes shut as white obscured his vision and pure bliss overtook his entire body.

As Naruto reached his own orgasm, Sasuke felt the muscles surrounding him contract and with each thrust he could feel his own release coming closer and closer. When he felt himself about to explode he grabbed his husband by the waist and drew him in closer, burying himself deeper into him before he released his own load into that tight hole.

As Sasuke gasped for air he relished in the bliss of his climax before shifting his weight and pulling out of his dobe. As he leant down on his forearms to kiss the equally gasping blonde he breathed in his lovers sent and smile in utter satisfaction.

Once both men came down from their natural high, Sasuke filled his voice with as much love as humanly possible before he whispered "I love you" into Naruto's ear.

Hearing this Naruto rolled over and buried himself in Sasuke's arms mumbling "I love you too" against Sasuke's sweat covered chest, before finally giving into the world of dreams.

Sasuke looked down at the sleeping bundle in his arms and couldn't help but admire the natural beauty of his husband in the flickering candle light.

Even though he knew his husband wouldn't hear him he gently said "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Naruto… I'm the luckiest man alive now that I have you by my side…" before he too fell asleep.


	10. Letting go

**SasuNaru, yaoi, m-preg**

* * *

 **I do not own the Naruto franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Letting go**

* * *

 _'Italic'_ \- Thoughts

"…" – Talking

 ** _'Bold Italic'_ ** – Kurama talking

* * *

 _General POV_

When Naruto began to stir and rolled over, he sat up and looked around when the body of his husband of four months was not next to him in their bed. Sensing his other half in the kitchen, he slowly got up and journeyed downstairs in nothing but his boxers. Once Naruto finally reached the kitchen he couldn't help but laugh at the sight that greeted him.

"Like what you see… Naru-chan?"

In a seductive voice, he replied "Oh very much" as he approached his spouse. Once in his arms Naruto took a hold of Sasuke's firm arse in his hands and squeezed hard earning a yelp from the latter.

"I'll admit Sasu… you look fucken hot in nothing but an apron"

"Hn, thought you'd like it… I decided I should surprise you for your birthday. I was going to bring you breakfast in bed, but as you can see you ruined that plan for me"

"That's sweet of you and all but I'm not hungry for food right now…" Naruto stated as he began to leave hickeys down Sasuke's bare shoulder. "I'm feeling kinky babe, fuck me over the countertop…"

"Anything for the birthday boy…"

* * *

 _General POV_

 _^Time skip^_

 _At Yakiniku Q…_

"It's so nice of you to finally join us. Want to explain why you kept all of us waiting?"

"Well you see Sakura, I had this very demanding little fox at home and no matter how much I fed him he just wanted to keep coming back for more"

"SASUKE WHAT THE FUCK"

"Hn, you know it's true Naru-chan"

The expressions of the other shinobi who were present were hilarious on their own to Sasuke. Both Ino and Sakura were sporting quite the blush alongside Kiba, while Lee looked completely bewildered. Hinata looked close to fainting and was red all over while her teammate Shino only just managed to keep a straight face. Tenten, Shikamaru and Chouji, on the other hand, looked completely appalled while Sai just sat there laughing.

"So I'm going to guess that since Naruto is dickless, he played uke? Correct Sasuke seme?"

With a wicked smiled plastered across his face, Naruto replied with a comment he knew would hit a raw nerve.

"Oh come on now Sai. With Ino as your girlfriend, there's no way you've never played uke yourself. From what I've seen over the years Ino can be quite intimidating when she wants to be, so you being you would have submitted to her on many occasions"

The expression 'Hit the nail right on the head' was perfect for this situation as the tables were now turned. This time Sai was the one blushing from embarrassment and ducking his head while the rest of the Konoha 11 including his lover laughed at him.

"Alright everyone enough with the bickering, it's about time we celebrated my dobes 21st birthday and the 4th anniversary of the war"

* * *

 _^Time skip^_

After a delicious lunch, the group soon found themselves standing in front of the memorial stones alongside Iruka and Kakashi, mourning the dead.

"We lost so many shinobi in such a small period of time… Dad, Neji, Shikaku… the list goes on for what feels like miles"

"Your right Ino and to believe my own team mate was the leader of the Akatsuki and the man who started the war. I can't help but feel that all those years ago Obito should have left me to die on the mission to destroy the Kannabi Bridge. Instead, the idiot sacrificed himself for me and look at the mess that caused. So much could have been different if that mission had all gone to plan, it just goes to show how much of a shitty leader I was back then…"

"Kashi you can't think that way… everyone has things they wish had been carried out differently, but the past is in the past. Live in the now and learn from your mistakes…"

As Sasuke looked at the KIA stones himself and half-heartedly listened to the conversation going on around him he suddenly lost the warmth of his lover's hand from his own. Looking to the side of him where Naruto was meant to be standing, he instead found him crumbled to his knees on the grass.

With concern flooding his entire body he fell to his own knees in front of Naruto, blocking his spouse's view.

"Naruto… hey, Naruto… come on talk to me…"

By this point, he could feel the eyes of all his friends staring at him as his lover's slumped form began to catch everyone's attention.

"Sasuke what's wrong with my little brother?"

"He's stuck in the past re-living his own version of hell"

* * *

 _Naruto POV_

 _'Why… why did you have to bring me back here? I know it's my fault they didn't come home from the war… I know it's my fault that so many people lost their loved ones, but why? Why do you have to keep showing me this? God, why are you so cruel to me? I never asked for any of this… I know I should have given into the Akatsuki, but I didn't want the world to fall into a dream. I should have never even been born, my existence has only ever caused people pain right from the beginning…'_

 _'SASUKE PLEASE… SAVE ME… I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE… please… I don't know how much more of this I can take…'_

* * *

 _General POV_

As Sasuke leant in to cradle Naruto's pale face in his hands he started speaking with urgency "Come on Naruto, you have to come back to me. Remember what I told you four years ago in this exact spot… all those ninjas didn't die because of you, they all had somebody to die for, and they fought to protect this world from a fate worse than hell itself. Recall how I told you that they didn't die in vain because you saved this world and everyone in it from the Infinite Tsukuyomi, you made their dying wishes become reality… COME ON NARUTO WAKE UP! The last time you had these thoughts you began your suicide mission and we came so close to losing you… don't let yourself slip down that path again… please, babe you have to come back to me" by the end of his speech Sasuke was in tears himself and those surrounding him were in shock by the admission they had just heard from the Uchiha. Some even had tears of their own that were threatening to fall.

* * *

 _Naruto POV_

 _'Sasuke I can hear you… I'm trying to reach where you are, but it seems so far away. I can see you shrouded in light in the distance, but I can't reach you… PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE, LET ME GO… I WANT TO GO WHERE HE IS… I love him…'_

* * *

 _General POV_

Once again just like in the past his husband's words reached Naruto in his dark, lonely world of solitude, and his dead eyes returned to life.

"I'm sorry Sasuke" Naruto managed to croak out before he was engulfed in a loving hug.

"It's okay Naruto let it out… you've been holding on to this pain for too long, it's time to let go"

Burying his head in Sasuke's chest Naruto finally let go of all the pain, anger, sadness, loneliness, and hate that had been plaguing him for far too many years.

As his husband's wails reached his ears all Sasuke could do was hug his dobe tighter and lovingly rub circles on his back as he rested his head atop of Naruto's. Looking out at everyone that was in front of him he recognised the emotions that were pooling in their eyes. Sympathy, indignation, pain, anger, fear, sadness, pity… there were so many. But what stood out the most for Sasuke was the overwhelming desires coming from each person to be able to take away Naruto's suffering and replace it with happiness.

When Naruto's wails finally died down Sasuke returned his gaze to the bundle of tears that was secured in his protective arms. As Naruto slightly pulled away to make eye contact with Sasuke he smiled through his tears.

"Thank you, teme… *sniff*… your voice saved me yet again, just like when I was in my coma… *sniff* *sniff*… I love you so much"

"I love you too, with all my heart… Happy Birthday my love" was Sasuke's honest reply as he slowly leaned in and closed his eyes to give his beloved the most gentle and caring kiss imaginable. Their onlookers could only smile at the heart touching display of affection as they reached the conclusion that those two really were destined to be together.

* * *

The invisible red string of fate connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The thread may be stretched or tangled, but will never be broken.


	11. The eight month mission

**SasuNaru, yaoi, m-preg**

* * *

 **I do not own the Naruto franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The eight month mission**

* * *

' _Italic'_ \- Thoughts

"…" – Talking

' _ **Bold Italic'**_ _– Kurama talking_

* * *

 _General POV_

Inside the Hokage Office stood seven unimpressed Ninja.

Sasuke who was decked out in his ANBU uniform was leaning against the wall acting like a true stoic Uchiha. Shikamaru was complaining about how troublesome the whole situation was, whilst Hinata, Kiba and Chouji could only nod their heads in agreement. Shino was standing silently trying to convince his comrades that there had to be a good reason as to why they were here, and why Kakashi was making them wait. Lastly, Ino being Ino was coming close to flipping out and demanding an explanation from her old sensei.

The whole reason they were even in this predicament was because their Hokage had summoned them to the tower immediately and then went on to inform them that they had to wait for another team of shinobi to arrive before he could explain the mission any further.

That had been 2 hours ago.

Just when everyone was about to stand up and leave, there was a sudden poof and the office had a further 5 ninja occupying the space.

"Sorry for the wait Hokage-sama. Although we did complete our mission, it didn't exactly go to plan so we had to improvise. Either way we are here now so do you want to explain why we had a messenger bird informing us that as soon as we arrived back in the village we had to report straight to you for a mission debriefing? I myself am rather curious as to why you choose my team for this mission when we weren't even in the village"

"Come on now Naruto. It's common knowledge that your ANBU team is the best in the business at this current moment in time, hence why I called on you. I need that expertise for the mission I'm sending all of you on"

"And by all of us, you mean everyone in the room. Correct sensei?"

"Yes that would be correct. From what we have gathered there are a group of thieves and bandits that have set up 3 separate bases along the border of fire country and the hidden grass village. I have been in contact with Kusagakure and it has been decided that since the bases have been set up among the tree line that we will deal with the threat. Although, there will be grass shinobi not far from the hideouts hiding along the border should a situation arise where you will need their help. There have also been rumours flying about for quite some time that this group of bandits are comprised of ninja that have gone rogue from many smaller nations and hidden villages over the years since the war and may have some affiliation with 'The Dead Rogue'. Naruto you will be the leader for this mission with Shikamaru as second in command. The first part of the mission is for Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Shino and Kiba to spy on each of the three hideouts, one at a time and to gather any useful information whilst Naruto and his team keep guard over you. Sasuke your job will be to hold at least one person hostage from each camp and interrogate them for any further information using your Sharingan. Once you have gathered all the information possible I then want Naruto and his team to rush the camps and assassinate every member. Leave no one alive. From previous encounters it would seem that each of the three bases has its own purposes and don't all work together on the same thing at any given time. For this reason it doesn't matter how long you spend at each individual camp, so take as long as you need for this mission, but make sure to send messenger birds updating us on your location and pursuit every few weeks. It wouldn't surprise me if you're gone anywhere from up to 3 months, maybe even longer. Your final report on the mission will determine its rank and just before you leave Naruto, you and your team may want to head home and get changed and have a shower before you depart again. I don't think your colleagues and friends will enjoy looking at your blood coated forms for an extended period of time"

"Way ahead of you on that one. Alright guys meet me at the front gate in an hour, cya!"

* * *

 _General POV_

As the steaming hot water hit Naruto's tired body washing away all the blood and gore from his last mission he leant forward until his forehead rested against the shower wall. With slow gentle movements he soon felt a pair of arms slink around his stomach and a head resting in between his shoulder blades.

"I missed you will you were away Naru-chan"

"I missed you too" Naruto replied as he turned around and pulled Sasuke flush against him. With one hand rubbing circles on Sasuke's lower back and the other being brought forward to tease his husband's manhood Naruto soon found his lips being stolen in a needy kiss.

"Babe I want you inside of me one last time before the mission. To be honest there's no way to gauge how long we will be away, and in that time we have to act professional and carry out our duties. We're not going to have time to just be together like we are now, please Sasu…"

Seeing the pleading form of his husband he slowly turned Naruto around and entered him from behind.

"I'd do anything for you dobe, I just wish we could be together like this for longer…"

* * *

 _General POV_

Once the hour was up everyone was assembled at the gate listening to their ANBU leader.

"To start off with as soon as we leave here I want Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru to try and track down the scent of our enemies. Ino I want you to try and sense their chakra signatures aswell. As soon as we reach the first enemy camp I want Shikamaru to begin formulating plans on the best ways to collect information. I want the tracking team at the front of our formation followed by Ino and myself. After us I want Chouji, Shikamaru and then Sasuke at the rear. My team, I want the 4 of you to split into two and be on either side of the formation. Is that understood?"

"Yes Caption" was the response Naruto received before he ordered everyone to move out.

* * *

 _General POV_

 _^Time skip^_

Many hours into the trip the enemy's chakra signatures were detected by Hinata's byakugan, Shino's bugs and Kiba and Akamaru's noses. It was over a day's travel before the first base was reached just inside the fire country border. It was quickly established by everyone present that this was not a short term mission and the time frame the Hokage gave them was drastically incorrect. The camp could only be described as a mini underground village and by using her byakugan Hinata was able to detect well over one hundred and fifty chakra signatures coming from both shinobi and civilians alike. It made them all wander that if there were this many people in one location, how many were there going to be at the other two? Infiltrating this base alone to uncover information on this organisation was going to be a very tough procedure and could easily take three months by itself before the ANBU team was let lose. The real question now was how long was this mission really going to last?

* * *

 _General POV_

 **Month 1: April**

The first few days of the mission were spent building a shelter laced with genjutsu so no-one except a Konoha shinobi could even sense it, while the ANBU Black Ops team carried out patrols of the surrounding area led by Naruto.

Within the first week it was shortly surmised that entering the underground camp was near to impossible. Shikamaru reasoned that the best way to infiltrate would be to watch the routine's of the enemy and follow those that most commonly left the hideout. After following that foolproof plan for close to two and a half weeks it resulted in the capture of 2 rogue shinobi that left the camp everyday for an extended period of time. Whilst Sasuke would place them under the Tsukuyomi to gain information on the organisation Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Ino and Shino would take shifts henging into the nin and sneaking into the facility, whilst Nezumi, Neko, Raion, Ookami and Naruto would continue patrolling the area and keeping an eye on the members of their own group that had snuck underground. It was decided that during this time Shikamaru should stay above ground and continue formulating plans for their next step.

* * *

 **Month 2: May**

The next 4 weeks resulted in long hours of going through the information that had been gathered by those that had been sneaking into the underground hideout. It was also observed that quite a few new faces were being brought into the camp after search parties were sent out a week prior.

Everyone on the mission found the month of May rather repetitive as the same routine was constantly followed. By the second week although Sasuke was an ANBU member he was added to the roster of people to sneak underground after he had gathered all the information he could from their hostages with the occasional aid from Ino. With 2 people constantly under cover and five ANBU on constant patrol it didn't take long for information on the organisation to start flying in. But as hard as they all tried none of them could figure out what this camp's purpose was in the great scheme of things, and until that riddle was solved nobody could leave.

* * *

 **Month 3: June**

It was close to midnight when everyone had been called back to the camp for a meeting to discuss their next move, now everyone was just waiting for Shino and Hinata to arrive back from their turn underground.

Seeing his spouse resting against one of the trees in front of the fire Naruto approached saying "Hey teme" to get his husband's attention. Getting a small smile of acknowledgement he sat down in between Sasuke's open legs and rested the back of his head under his lover's neck. Happy that he could finally spend some alone time with Naruto, Sasuke securely wrapped his arms around Naruto and held him lovingly.

"Hey babe…"

"Yeah Sasu?"

"Happy anniversary my love" Sasuke answered as he turned Naruto around so he was now straddling his hips, and placed a purple wild flower in that sun kissed blonde hair. Neither of them could believe that it had already been a year since they said 'I do' and become a married couple. Smiling at his husband Naruto leaned in and whispered "Happy anniversary to you too" before his lips met with Sasuke's. How they had missed this. Since the start of the mission they hardly managed to find time for each other. To hold one another, to kiss, to hold hands… due to them both longing for their love it didn't take long for the kiss to become heated with roaming hands and wandering tongues but knowing they had an audience they stopped themselves before it could go any further. With one gentle peck on Sasuke's soft lips, Naruto turned back around to face the fire and rested his back against his husband's firm chest, whilst being held around the waist.

"All right now that everyone has arrived let's get started. From the information we have gathered over the last 10 weeks it would seem that this bases sole purpose is to recruit and train knew members of the organisation. For this reason we can't kill everyone in this camp just yet. If we do and the supply of newbie's stop the other two camps will begin to figure out that we are on to them. The best thing to do right now is for Ino to wipe our two hostages memories from the time we captured them and replace them with fake ones so they don't know any of the difference and act like they were never gone. After that we need to move to the next hideout and begin all over again"

The only thought that went through every Konoha shinobi's mind was the fact that they were finally moving on to the next camp. For them it felt like they were one step closer to returning home even though they knew they still had a long way to go yet.

* * *

 **Month 4: July**

The forth month of their mission was spent the exact same way as their first. Like the last, the second camp they arrived to was also underground but surprisingly only had half the amount of people which mostly comprised of merchants, workers and civilians. Step one was to assemble their hidden shelter. Step two was to watch the routines of those that called the camp home and the last step was to take hostages.

However it was very quickly discovered that taking a hostage would be a lot harder than they originally thought. The second camp had a lot more people constantly coming and going every single day. The problem with that was that they didn't tend to stay in the camp for a number of days, but stayed elsewhere for quite some time. The mission Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Chouji and Sasuke had along with the ANBU team was to find at least one individual that left and returned to the establishment every single day without fail. By the fourth week that goal was finally accomplished, when the Ino-Shika-Cho formation managed to capture another enemy ninja.

Although the month was tiring Naruto didn't forget about his Husband's birthday on the twenty third.

When Sasuke went to go take a much deserved break he found himself sitting on a branch high up in a tree overlooking the fire country and hidden grass village. Shortly after he found himself in the familiar presence of a Kitsune masked ANBU.

With a sly smile hiding behind his porcelain mask Naruto slipped a light blue flower behind Sasuke's ear and pinned the latter up against the tree trunk.

"Remove my mask Sasu…" Naruto asked in a husky voice.

Obeying his predator's demands earned Sasuke a rough and demanding kiss that left him blushing and gasping for breath.

With Naruto in a similar state he leaned forward and started to lick, nibble and suck Sasuke's neck while wishing him 'Happy 22nd Birthday'. Naruto's teasing earned him many moans and muffled screams as he began to get rougher before he found himself lying with his back against the tree branch and Sasuke straddling his hips.

"Since it's my birthday don't I get to make a wish?"

"Of course"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to lean in and return the favour to Naruto as he whispered his wish into his husbands ear "I want to fuck you senseless, that's my wish…"

"T-then what's s-stopping you teme?"

"Absolutely nothing…"

* * *

 **Month 5: August**

After Sasuke had interrogated the rogue shinobi and shifts had been taken to sneak into the camp it became clear very quickly what was happening in the second hideout. The reason why so many people would come and go, and why there were next to no shinobi was because this camp was designed to deliver goods back and forth to the other two.

Within 6 weeks at the second base, everyone moved out after Ino worked her magic with her families mind jutsu's and the hostage was returned to the village.

To everyone's happiness there was only one camp left to investigate before they could finally return home to their friends and families.

* * *

 **Month 6: September**

After two weeks of preparation in August Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto and his team found themselves in a very difficult situation by the beginning of September. Thanks to Hinata it was discovered that this base was much, much larger than the previous two had been. Not only that, it had less 'citizens' but every single one of them were rogue's that were at least chuunin level and higher.

Compared to the previous two hideouts everyone had to be a lot more careful and were forced to completely conceal their chakra once they were outside the genjutsu shelter they had constructed. For this reason only Naruto and his ANBU team were to patrol and try to capture a hostage as they could conceal their chakra to the point where the other Konoha shinobi couldn't sense them at all even if they were right beside each other.

Despite them being the cream of the crop by the end of the month they had not succeeded in capturing even a single ninja.

"No matter how hard my team and I try we can never get close enough to capture anyone. We are always spread out around the camp due to it having three exits. We need at least one person watching an opening at every single minute and those bastards always travel in groups of three to five leaving us out numbered. We can't rush a group either because that will cause havoc that would be heard underground. We've been at this hideout for 6 weeks now and we have made no progress. The only information we have is from what Hinata has been able to see using her byakugan but it's not enough to allow us to storm the complex. It would just be straight suicide if we tried that method. The only thing we can do is sit and wait for them to fuck up which my team and I can then exploit. The fact of the matter is that we need to find out what this organisation is planning and even after 6 months we have no idea at all. It's crucial that we just bide our time, catch a hostage, and sneak into the village. For now that's all we can do besides go back over our old information that we've gathered so far no matter how frustrating it is. I have no idea how much longer we are going to remain here, but if it keeps going at this rate it could be many months."

With his departing comment Naruto left to regroup with his squad.

"I'm seriously beginning to question if we are going to get home before the start of next year"

"As troublesome as this mission may be, it has to be done Kiba. In the long run we have no idea how many lives we may save, after all we are still in the dark about their true motives. Just remember we're ninja, our parents didn't raise us to be quitters"

* * *

 **Month 7: October**

Early in the morning when the Konoha shinobi began to rise was when Sasuke found himself waiting by the fire pit.

Although he couldn't sense their chakra Sasuke knew his husband was returning to their shelter.

Once Naruto had stepped inside the genjutsu he found his arms full as Sasuke lunged at him.

"Happy birthday baby!"

Due to everything that had been going on Naruto had completely forgotten it was his twenty second birthday. Removing his porcelain mask, he buried his head in his husband's neck, grateful that despite the circumstances Sasuke hadn't neglected the fact he had turned a year older.

"Thanks for remembering Sasu, if it weren't for you I would have probably gone on forgetting what day it was"

Following their new tradition Sasuke placed an orange wild flower in his spouses hair and muttered "You're welcome" as he leaned in to give the birthday boy a loving kiss.

Three weeks into the month finally turned the tables for Naruto and his ANBU team when they spotted a single chuunin level ninja emerge from the base after what appeared to be an argument that didn't go in their favour. Taking the opportunity for granted Naruto and Nezumi rushed in and knocked the ninja unconscious before bounding him and dragging him back to their makeshift shelter.

By the end of the month although they had a hostage both Sasuke and Ino hadn't been able to get any information out of him. Despite their best efforts the chuunin was determined to give nothing away to the jonin and ANBU Block Ops member.

As hard as it was to admit, they were all still virtually at square one. Besides now being able to sneak into the camp to gather information under cover, the Konoha nin still had no clue as to what was really happening within the organisation.

* * *

 **Month 8: November**

After a further two weeks which yielded absolutely no results a very pissed off Naruto found himself staring down at a puny chuunin who was close to shitting himself after figuring out who was standing in front of him. After all 'Kami's Kitsune' was known worldwide for a reason.

"If you ask my friends they would all say I'm a pretty nice guy, but you… you're not so lucky. Due to your stubbornness I'm in a really bad fucken mood and you know sometimes if I'm like this out on a mission my blade just might slip or Kurama might want to go for a walk, and everyone knows how tailed beasts can get if you piss off their jinchuuriki…" as Naruto brought out a kunai and began twirling it around his finger he asked one very simple question "So… are you going to co-operate willingly or is Kurama going to get a new chew toy? And just a word of advice, once he gets a new toy he NEVER lets it go"

To say all his friends were shocked at Naruto's approach was an understatement but damn was it effective. Before any of them knew it, the try hard chuunin had told them everything.

Happy with all the information that had been gathered Naruto called a meeting to finally bring this mission to a close as the captain.

"All right everyone gather around. It's time for us to end this. From what we have just learned the group of rogue ninja and bandits sole purpose is to build up an army to defeat each of the elemental nations in the long run but are starting with the smaller hidden villages such as Kusagakure. To revise, the first location we went to was designed to send out search parties each week to recruit new members and train them to the point that they can come here. Naturally the hideout is comprised of around one hundred and fifty rogue ninja and bandits. The second location we investigated was nothing more than a store for better words. Goods would be brought in and out of the camp to be delivered to the other two and has around 80 civilians, merchants and workers. Overall it is the smallest of the three hideouts and poses the least amount of threat. Then lastly there is this location where we are now which has approximately 50 shinobi ranging between chuunin and jonin. This base is the largest by far in size and is the most dangerous due to the high level shinobi so will be treated with caution. So this is the plan everyone. My team and I will sneak into this hideout and assassinate everyone. While we are busy doing that I want you to split into three teams and stand guard at each of the entrances. Should anyone escape I want you to kill them on the spot. They same procedure will be carried out at the other two bases. Once we are done down there and we are back on the surface I will destroy the hideout so when you feel movement in the ground come find me and my team. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes Captain"

"Alright Ookami, Nezumi, Neko, Raion lets go"

* * *

 _General POV_

 _^Time skip^_

 _Land of fire_

Everyone that wasn't on Naruto's ANBU team all agreed on one thing…

They had seen a side of Naruto they thought would never exist. When it came down to it Naruto was nothing but a cold blooded killer. Within the last few hours Naruto and his team had killed close to three hundred people like it was nothing. Although they were shocked they had to remind themselves that they were all ninja, and part of the job description was to kill the enemy. All Naruto had done was his job as their Hokage had requested. That's what all of them had been doing these last 8 months. In the end it was only a mission, nothing more nothing less.

Despite what they had just seen and the constant reminder due to the five ANBU being covered in blood they were all also extremely grateful and relieved. Finally after two thirds of a year, they were returning home safe and sound.

However, it would seem there were some people in this world that wanted to make sure they would never see their village again.


	12. I'm coming home

**SasuNaru, yaoi, m-preg**

* * *

 **I do not own the Naruto franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: I'm coming home**

* * *

 _'Italic'_ \- Thoughts

"…" – Talking

 _ **'Bold Italic'**_ – Kurama talking

* * *

 _General POV_

After so many months away they were so close. There were only ten minutes between them and Konoha if they kept up their current pace flying through the trees.

Before anyone could comprehend what had happened Naruto who was leading them was suddenly behind them flashing through hand signs.

Tiger, Ox, Dog, Rabbit, Snake…

"Wind style: Great Breakthrough"

As the devastating stream of wind was expelled from Naruto's mouth, his ANBU team surrounded him waiting for further orders.

Without speaking aloud with one hand Naruto signed behind his back "Nezumi, Ookami take the left. Neko, Raion take the right. Set up a death circle around the enemy while I keep them busy here and buy the others time to get away. Now go"

Feeling his squad members leave his side Naruto addressed Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Shino, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru who were stationed behind him in defensive stances.

"I want all you to run. Get out of here now!"

"We can't leave you behind Naruto, we're ninja let us fight"

"For fuck sake Kiba don't argue with me. All of you need to get out of here immediately and go back to the village. I'm your captain right now so what I say goes, besides I can't lose any more people that are precious to me. My ANBU team and I will handle this, now run"

Seeing the enemy begin to emerge from the trees and engage Naruto in combat, Shikamaru knew that as second in command it was now his job to get everyone back home.

"Come on we need to leave this area. Naruto's an ANBU Block Ops member, he's the best of the best he won't die easily. We just have to put out trust in him"

Knowing Shikamaru was right everyone started to head back to the village no matter how hard it was and how wrong it felt to leave Naruto behind.

* * *

 _Naruto POV_

 _'Damn it… this wasn't meant to happen…"_

As my kunai clashed with my opponents I couldn't help but ask the one question that had been bugging me since I felt these ninja's chakra signatures.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Your worst nightmare you damn Kitsune. You think you can just come along and destroy all the work our master created in a matter of hours and get away with it?"

"The doesn't answer my fucken question idiot"

"We're from 'The Dead Rogue'… I'm hurt, I thought you would have remembered some of us after our last little encounter. Please do tell me how you managed to survive, by all means, you should be dead"

As I pushed back against his kunai my last comment to him was "Wouldn't you like to know" before I jumped away to prepare my next jutsu.

Tiger, Rabbit, Dog, Ram, Dragon…

"Wind style: Art of the gust blade"

Out of the several blades of wind that were produced only three managed to hit their mark.

 _'Damn there are still so many… even in sage mode, there are too many for me to take on my own. Let's see there are still another twelve to take down, but there are none facing my squad members. Perfect, I just have to keep buying them more time…'_

Rat, Snake, Horse, Dog…

"Wind style: Vacuum wave"

While taking a deep breath and spinning as I exhaled it, those that were closest to me and preparing their own attacks were sliced through as my jutsu hit them over a substantial area.

 _'Four more down, eight to go… shit, where did he come from?'_

As I was coming out of the spin the same ninja that I confronted earlier teleported in front of me and the only warning I got was the whisper "Wind Sword".

In this same moment, a number of things happened.

My team jumped into the man-made clearing and began to attack the enemy ninja. However, they managed it the enemy knew they were coming and managed to cut down Neko with a deep slice to her back and stab Raion through the stomach.

 _'Fucken damn it…'_

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't avoid the blade of wind that kept leaving big gashes all over my body. My right shoulder and forearm, the left side of my chest and abdomen, right thigh and shin…

 _'If I don't find a way out of this situation now Neko and Raion are going to die and I will join them from my excessive blood loss before Kurama can heal me… I can't die yet. The day I married Sasuke we promised each other we would always return home, and I don't break my promises…'_

Yelling over the battle I ordered Ookami and Nezumi to grab their injured teammates and run. They knew I was going to set our plan into action so did what they were told fast and cleared the area. With a shallow cut to the side of my neck, I looked my opponent straight in the eyes and mumbled "Release" while forming the Snake seal.

As the first explosion in the chain reaction went off I made a run for it while everyone looked towards the first detonation.

* * *

 _Sasuke POV_

When the seven of us burst through the tree line and emerged in front of the villages main gates a huge explosion rocked the forest that made us stop in our tracks. An immense plume of smoke could be seen rising from the forest as we all turned around and were joined by other leaf shinobi that were concerned for the village's safety.

 _'Shit, I knew I shouldn't have left Naruto alone back there…'_

"Shikamaru, where the hell is Naruto and his team?"

"We were ambushed when we were ten minutes away from here and told to run back to the village while Naruto bought us some time. I don't know what he told them but his team shunshined away before we left. Whatever that explosion was I would dare say it was caused by Naruto Kakashi"

"Hinata use your byakugan to see what caused the explosion"

"Yes Hokage-sama. From what I can see Shikamaru was correct, it was Naruto and his team that caused the explosion. There are close to fifteen lifeless bodies where the explosion resonated from and two of the ANBU members have been fatally wounded and are being brought back to the village. As for Naruto he's injured as well and is some way behind his four teammates but is being pursued by the enemy. For whatever reason Naruto is leading them back here"

"Everyone stay one guard. If the ANBU team reaches us and is unable to defeat the enemy it will become our responsibility. I also want all medics on hand as well so be prepared for the casualties"

 _'Damn it Kakashi… you have close to thirty ninja surrounding you right now and that's not including all the ANBU that are stationed above the village gates and you can't send anyone to help Naruto and his team? What the hell is wrong with you?'_

* * *

 _Naruto POV_

Whilst I could sense my squad ahead of me only minutes away from the village I could also sense the chakra of the arsehole behind me that I was dealing with a few minutes ago.

 _'How the hell did he manage to survive that explosion? Nobody else did so why did it have to be him of all people? Damn it come on legs work, I have to get back to the village now before he catches up to me again'_

Forcing the small amount of chakra I had remaining into my legs, I managed to catch up with my team. At that moment all I could think about was my promise to Sasuke as one verse of a song kept repeating in my head…

 _"I'm coming home_  
 _I'm coming home_  
 _Tell the world I'm coming home_  
 _Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_  
 _I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_  
 _I'm coming home_  
 _I'm coming home_  
 _Tell the world I'm coming…"_

 _'I'm coming home… Sasuke'_ was my only thought as we finally dashed through the trees into the open. As we appeared my eyes locked on to the large crowd of shinobi that were waiting at the village entrance and knew I had to end this once and for all.

While my team kept running to the gates seeking medical help I did a summersault in mid-air, landing so I faced the forest that was originally behind me.

Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger, Monkey…

As I finally caught sight of my enemy coming towards me I unleashed a volley of shuriken with one hand and shouted "Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu" as I exhaled fire infused chakra onto the weapons. Having no time to react my victim found himself caught within the shurikens trajectory. With many cuts and burns, I quickly shunshined in front of the rogue shinobi and in one clean movement removed his head from the rest of his body using a kunai enhanced with wind chakra.

Finally feeling the exhaustion hit me from the chakra depletion and blood loss, I found the ground greeting me before my mind could even register what was going on.

 _'I'm home Sasuke… just like I promised'_ and with that, I was plunged into darkness.


	13. Promise

**SasuNaru, yaoi, m-preg**

* * *

 **I do not own the Naruto franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Promise**

* * *

 _'Italic'_ \- Thoughts

"…" – Talking

 _ **'Bold Italic'**_ – Kurama talking

* * *

 _Sasuke POV_

Blood…

There was so much blood…

The minute I saw Naruto begin to collapse I was beside him in a heartbeat but he was already unconscious before I reached him.

Holding his frail body in my arms I could feel the warm blood begin to seep out onto me. There was so much and it was all his…

"SAKURA HELP HIM… PLEASE… there's so much blood… I can't lose him… HE PROMISED ME!"

As I was wrenched away from my husband and held tightly around the stomach, I could only watch as my old teammate ran to Naruto and removed his mask revealing his pale white features.

"Sasuke you need to listen to me and calm down. Let Sakura do her job, there's no point screaming and yelling. It won't help Naruto"

"How the fuck would you feel Kakashi if it were Iruka lying on the ground bleeding out and knowing that there is nothing you can do to help him. HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU FEEL?"

"I would feel the same way you do but I know he would want me to stay level-headed and trust those that are around me. I'm sure Naruto would feel the same way. He wouldn't leave you so easily… you just have to believe in him"

Watching Sakura assess Naruto I could hear her faint mumbles as she listed off his vitals to Shizune who was now by her side.

"… weak pulse… laboured breathing… severe blood loss… chakra exhaustion… cold skin to the touch…"

 _'Please don't let it be like the last time… please I can't go through that again'_

The last sentence I heard was "We need to get him to the hospital for emergency surgery now" before the space in front of us become completely empty after a hasty shunshin.

"NARUTOOOOOOO"

* * *

 _Sasuke POV_

After two hours of anxious waiting, I was finally holding my lover's hand.

Sakura had explained that the surgery to close his severe wounds had gone well and Shizune had infused Naruto with her chakra, whilst undergoing blood transfusions.

Now… I'm just watching him lay dead still, almost completely wrapped in bandages except for his head and one arm and leg.

Although both Sakura and Tsunade had reassured me that he would wake up in the next couple of days and that he wouldn't slip into a coma any minute, the irrational fear that he would was still lingering in the back of my mind. All things considered the last time I saw him like this was when he was knocking on death's door. I just wanted him to be awake… safe and sound in my arms. The only reassurance that he was still with me was the steady rhythm of his heartbeat echoing from the monitor and the warm hand that was grasped in mine.

 _'Wake up soon bub… we still have to celebrate our return home with our friends. I'll be waiting… we all will be'_

* * *

 _^Time skip^_

 _Naruto POV_

Groggily opening my eyes, the first thing that greeted me was a white room with artificial lighting which also smelt like antiseptic.

 _'I must be in the… hospital'_

Hearing light breathing to my left I slightly turned my head to see my gorgeous husband sleeping peacefully. Squeezing the hand that was in mine I waited until obsidian eyes began to flutter open.

To my amusement, I watched as a confused Sasuke slowly woke up trying to figure out what made him stir until his eyes met mine. A shallow "Naruto" left his lips before I was pulled into a loving hug. Snuggling further into Sasuke's embrace I let my eyes close as I savoured this special moment.

"How long have I been out" I whispered.

"Four days…" was Sasuke's equally quiet reply.

"My… my team… Misaki and Kiyoshi, are they okay?"

"Dobe they are fine, don't worry. Misaki woke up two days ago and Kiyoshi is still unconscious but is expected to come around any day now"

"Thank god we managed to get them back in time…"

"That's all you ever think about, isn't it? Other people… what about yourself Naruto, you nearly died and all you can think about are your squad members"

"I don't want anyone to die if I can prevent it from happening Sasuke. Besides, over the years they have become somewhat of a family to me, they're all precious in their own way. If any of them die it won't be Team Kitsune anymore, no-one could ever replace their absence on the team"

As Sasuke began to pull away from our intimate moment I looked straight at him and could see the regret filling his eyes alongside unshed tears.

"I know that Naruto but I could have lost you too towards the end of the mission. I shouldn't have left you alone… I should have stayed with you when we all headed back to the village. I could have, should have protected you… saved you… but I left you all alone again. Every time I leave I almost lose you, why do I keep repeating the same mistake?"

When the tears finally began to fall I pulled him back towards me and held him tight like he would for me if our roles were reversed.

"It's okay babe… I wouldn't have left you alone. Don't you remember? The day we got married we promised each other we would always return home… I would never break a promise, especially one that important…"

Soft sobs were emanating from Sasuke as he buried himself further into my chest.

 _'Is this how he felt all those times he just held me as I cried into him?'_

"I love you honey, with all my heart. Never forget that" was my silent reassurance as I drew him even closer to me.

Feeling eyes on us, I looked up towards the door to my room and saw the faces of Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino and Sai staring back at me. Smiling at them warmly, I gestured for them to come in as Sasuke wrapped his arms around me and continued silently sobbing.

"It's really good to see your finally awake Naruto"

"Thanks Chouji, it feels good to be awake" I replied with a soft smile.

"What a drag… that husband of yours is more emotional than a female"

"We're in a bit of a role reversal at the moment, but it's okay… people don't need to be strong all the time, we're only human after all"

"This is so cute! You look like a father who's comforting his upset son Naruto"

"Thanks Ino. Since we all know that scenario won't ever become a reality I guess I should enjoy my small moment of fatherhood then huh? How does it feel being my son Sasuke?" I asked with a snicker which was directed at the big baby held in my arms.

"Shut up dobe it's not funny" Sasuke replied with a huff as he pulled himself up to glare at me with bloodshot eyes and blotchy red cheeks.

Everyone's barely contained giggles only fuelled Sasuke's embarrassment as his rosy cheeks began to put even the reddest tomatoes to shame.

"You really shouldn't pull that face teme. It really does make you look like a young, over sensitive child" I teased as my hands went up to his face to pinch his scarlet cheeks causing the rooms other four occupants to break out laughing.

"I really do hate you sometimes Naruto"

"And yet you still agreed to marry me…" I teased even further as I slowly leant in to capture those plump kissable lips in a gentle caress.

The clearing of a throat brought me and Sasuke back to reality as it was my turn to have cheeks glowing like the sun at the reminder we had guests.

"Sorry about that guys…" I laughed while rubbing the back of my head "… anyway what can I help you guys with?"

"Nothing much dickless, we just wanted to check in to see if you were awake yet and look what we stumbled upon"

 _'Fuck you Sai… the games on now'_

"What, are you jealous uke-chan? Just because I'm married, but oh look at that… I don't see a ring on Ino's finger yet. Now who's dickless? You don't even have the balls to pop the million dollar question… scared you're going to get denied?"

 _'Go suck on that you pansy'_

"Why are you guys always so troublesome?"

"Anyways guys didn't we agree before the end of the mission that we would celebrate its success. Since I'm in the hospital why don't we have a party when I'm released? Hey Sasu why don't we hold it in the Uchiha compound we can go swimming and have a picnic at the lake?"

"If that's what you want. And by the way, it was decided that our eight-month long mission was S ranked"

"Alright, thanks for letting me know babe! Now, why don't you organise our shindig with the others and surprise me when I get out of here?"

"Sounds like a plan then. I'll come back and see you soon okay"

After a quick kiss goodbye, I was left by myself in the hospital room with only my thoughts to keep me company.

 _'Despite everything I've had to deal with in my life, I sure hit the jackpot when Sasuke became mine'_


	14. Fun in the sun

**SasuNaru, yaoi, m-preg**

* * *

 **I do not own the Naruto franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Fun in the sun**

* * *

 _'Italic'_ \- Thoughts

"…" – Talking

 _ **'Bold Italic'** _ – Kurama talking

* * *

 _Sasuke POV_

"Hurry up Sasukeeeee, we're going to be late… come on!" Naruto ordered as he literally pushed me head first out our front door. Soon after my hand was captured in Naruto's as he began dragging me towards the lake where all our friends were waiting. Although I found it extremely annoying I endured Naruto's eagerness and held my tongue for the simple reason that he looked so excited and happy each time he flashed me his stunning smile. The pain of being dragged around at a running pace was worth it each time I was greeted with that sight.

Without noticing how long we were running for Naruto came to an abrupt stop and with me still being attached to him followed suit quickly. The next thing I knew Naruto was bellowing our arrival and apologising for our tardiness to our friends. Once again I found myself being dragged towards the lake by an ecstatic Naruto.

Once Naruto had removed himself from me to go and properly say hello to everyone I sneaked away to go and sit down at the lake's edge with me feet dangling in the water after I had removed my shoes. Lifting my head up I couldn't help but admire how blue the cloudless sky was, there wasn't even the slightest breeze. As for the sun… it reminded me of my dobe. Capable of lighting up a room and bringing happiness to anyone that looks up from the ground to admire its beauty.

Feeling someone join me at the water's edge, I looked to my right to see Shikamaru plonk himself down and lie back on the soft green grass as he to slipped off his shoes to dangle his feet in the cool water.

"What a drag, there's not a cloud in sight"

"Well, that's just too bad. I guess you will just have to socialise with everyone then huh?"

"Same goes for you too Sasuke"

"That's really no prob… gah" Not expecting the sudden attack from behind made me, as Naruto would put it 'scream like a little girl'.

 _'Well, there goes my Uchiha pride…'_

Least surprising was the fact that it was Naruto who made me scream in the first place. Standing up I looked into his ocean blue eyes and smirked.

"You're going to pay for that dobe…"

"Oh really now… you have to catch me first babe"

Not being one to back down from a good challenge I quickly shunshined in front of a retreating Naruto and trapped him in my arms.

"No fair teme!"

"Life's not fair dobe…" I whispered in his ear before capturing his luscious lips in a gentle kiss. I began to smirk when I felt Naruto's hands begin to slip lower and lower before they went beneath my pants to squeeze my arse.

"Liking that are you Naruto?" Giving a harder squeeze as his answer I smirked and quickly threw him over my shoulder before he could react and started running towards the body of water.

"STOP SASUKE… NOOOOOO"

 _'Too late now babe'_ was my last thought as I jumped in the water taking a struggling Naruto with me.

* * *

 _General POV_

Everyone could only watch as Sasuke shunshined in front of a giggling Naruto and then proceeded to steal a kiss. Laughs started to emerge when Naruto's hands slipped beneath Sasuke's belt and full peals of laughter erupted as the latter threw himself and Naruto into the waiting water.

"Those two act like such children"

"You're wrong Ino, they're just in love"

Everybody could only agree to Sakura's statement when the married couple resurfaced and looked at each other laughing before returning to dry land.

As Naruto and Sasuke began to walk back to the large group of friends Naruto began to complain.

"Damn it teme, did you really have to drag me into the water with you? You could have at least let me remove the clothing that wasn't suitable for swimming, but noooooo… You throw me in completely dressed"

"It's not like you didn't have fun"

When Naruto began to remove his soaked long sleeved top Sakura… Sai… Ino… Shikamaru… Chouji… Gai… Yamato… Lee… Tenten… Hinata… Kiba… Akamaru… Shino… Kurenai… Kakashi… Iruka… Konohamaru… Moegi… Udon… even Temari, Gaara and Kankuro were reminded of Naruto's dark past as scars were revealed. The only one that wasn't aware of the blonde's past troubles was Mirai as she was too young to remember and too innocent to know.

They were all reminded by the self-harm scars that severely decorated each arm and hip of the painful struggle one person had to go through all their life that they were too blind to notice. The ANBU tattoo on his shoulder, two fading scars on his back and the other two on his stomach and chest reminded them of how close he came to losing his own fight when Kurama was rendered useless.

Seeing the ghosts of the past resurfacing in everyone eyes Naruto smiled and reminded them all that he was okay now in an attempt to raise everyone's spirits.

Smiling himself, the now shirtless Sasuke came up behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around his stomach. Placing his chin on his husband's shoulder Sasuke looked up into Naruto's dazzling blue eyes and said two sentences that were loud enough for everyone to hear.

"No matter what's happened in the past and the scars you've received you will always be absolutely beautiful in my eyes and I would never change anything about you. You're utterly perfect the way you are"

If everyone wasn't beaming before they were now.

Deciding to leave the past in the past everyone formed a semi-circle and began to eat the delicious lunch the girls had put together before going swimming. Small conversations began to crop up as the couples sat side by side with the exception of Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Yamato, Gai and Kurenai.

Sasuke sat with Naruto between his legs… Iruka beside Kakashi… Sakura with Lee… Ino resting her head on Sai's shoulder… Tenten with Gaara… Shikamaru resting his head on Temari's lap… even Kankuro and Hinata. One conversation that struck everyone's attention was when Sakura decided to confront Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey, you two… I was wondering something. Actually, I think we all have been. How did you two end up together, you've never really told us…"

"So you want to know our story huh. Well, I guess for us it kind of started after the war. Two weeks later I was in front of the memorial stones lost in my own thoughts when Sasuke found me to say goodbye. He told me everyone didn't die just for me and not to blame myself for their deaths. After that, he told me I was a hero who made their dying wishes come true. He explained that he was going to leave the village for awhile because there were still things he wanted to do before he came home for good and confessed to the one he loved. Not knowing who he really loved I told him I was happy for him and wished him the best of luck even though it was breaking my heart. After he said his final goodbye I guess I just started to wait for his return. Like you all know I joined the ANBU, pushed everyone away, reverted back to self-harming and wished for nothing more than my own death. After three years I began to give up on him, give up on everything in fact. That was when I ran into 'The Dead Rogue' for the first time after rescuing the Hoshikage. I remember the leader telling me my time was up and with us being outnumbered I was targeted. When the two Katanas passed through me I recall wondering why my chest and stomach felt warm but sticky and when I looked down that's when I figured out I had been stabbed. My mind started to process there was poison on the blades but I already knew it was too late. I could hear my squad members and Kurama yelling for me to stay awake and stay with them and the next thing I knew it became pitch black and my last thought was 'finally it's over'. At the time all I wanted to do was die, to end it all and just like that my wish came true. But as luck would have it everything was dark and lonely where I was yet I could feel a warm hand in mine and a voice started to echo around the empty space I was in. I remember the voice saying that the biggest regret of their life was not telling someone and that is was always them. That they shouldn't have left the village but stayed to protect something. They ran like a coward only thinking about themselves and their own selfish needs. The voice then went on to say that they kept telling themselves that someone would wait for them, wait three years that were too long and if they could go back they would in a heartbeat. They wanted to spend the rest of their life with someone, to hold them and never let them go and that god always punished them for their mistakes. At this point, I was confused and was trying to figure out what took three years only to be told next that they had been left alone by themselves like another person had been. Then the name Naruto crept up again and apparently that person had given up and so many people cared and loved him. The person talking said they weren't strong enough to face the world alone and that they needed this Naruto person by their side for the rest of their lives and that they were a selfish person so Naruto had to stay there with them. I finally figured out that I was Naruto and it was me who had given up. I wanted to know who loved me, who needed me, why they were a selfish person. Although the person talking seemed familiar to me I had no idea who it was but I wanted them to save me. The last sentence that was spoken was 'Naruto I love you' and I once again began to question who loved me and if I loved them in return. The same thought kept passing me by 'Who are you' and that was when I figured out it had been Sasuke the entire time. I wanted to be where he was, I didn't want to give up and be alone anymore so I fought to be with him. Who would have thought that it would actually work, yet somehow I managed to wake up. What happened next was a bit of a blur but there were people talking, a tube was removed from my throat and then Tsunade came in. When the two of us were finally alone I thanked Sasuke for saving me and explained how his voice had brought me back. Funny enough Sasuke started to cry and I told him 'to dry your eyes princess' before finally telling him I loved him as well. After that, I asked him to lie down next to me and hold me like be wished he had in the past. He asked me to move into the Uchiha mansion with him as soon as I was released so he could protect me and ensure I was never alone again. I asked him if that was what he really wanted… to be with me. I mentioned I couldn't give him any children to revive his clan yet he once again told me how much he loved me and not having children was a small price he was glad to pay if it meant he could be with me. Being a smart arse he told me he wanted the whole world to know how strongly he felt towards me so asked me to marry him which I agreed to. After that… well, I guess you all know what happened and now we're here. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be alive today… I owe my life to you Sasuke"

"Jeez Naruto… give away all my secrets much" Just like everyone else that was present Sasuke had shed a tear at Naruto's story.

Smiling at his husband he then went on to say "You don't owe me anything Naruto. At one point or another, we've both saved each other even though it may seem as if you haven't helped me in such a way. If it weren't for you I have no idea where I would be today… there's not a day that goes by where I'm not forever thankful that I choose to live the rest of my life with you…"

Hearing the heart touching comment Naruto turned around and held on to Sasuke like he was going to disappear. Falling so he was lying on his back, Sasuke pulled Naruto with him resulting in the latter sitting across his waist. Sharing an intimate kiss filled to the brim with pure love the couple pulled apart and Naruto rested his forehead against his husband chest. Turning his gaze towards Sakura, Sasuke addressed her.

"I know there's something you want to ask me Sakura so you may as well go ahead while we're all having a heart to heart"

"Why are you so different from the stoic Uchiha we all knew in the academy? You're nothing like the person you used to be, what made you change?"

 _"*sigh*…_ To put it simply I began to hate the person I had become. My brother's actions all those years ago made me so bitter and I didn't want to be like that anymore. I regret the path I took in life, looking back at it now it wasn't worth it at all. Sadly we can't go back and change the past so I decided to change my future instead. Like I told Naruto at the memorial stones I wanted to leave for awhile so I could sort some things out and return at my best both mentally and emotionally. I knew at that time that Naruto was fragile and had had a difficult past but I didn't know how bad it was and just how close the breaking point was for him. I wanted to be a new person for him upon my return. I didn't want to be full of hate, I wanted to be happy but most importantly I wanted to make him happy. The hate I had to me back then… I should have let it go sooner instead of holding on to it like it was a lifeline. So that's why I changed, that's why I'm not the arrogant survivor that was hell bent on revenge and took it out on those around me. I guess you could say I wanted to be happy go lucky like the Naruto we all thought we knew. I'm glad I made the change… it was worth it"

A quiet mumbled could be heard once Sasuke finished his speech.

"I'm glad you made the change to babe"

Deciding it was time to have some fun in the sun and get away from the more sensitive subjects Lee stood up and took Sakura's hand in his own and told everyone to get out of their clothes so they only had their swimwear remaining and get in the water like planned.

Following Lee's example clothes were shed and the lake was soon full of energetic shinobi looking to have fun.

Still remaining on the grass with Sasuke, Naruto decided to be a pain and formed a jutsu. Making sure to put little chakra into the attack he began to weave the hand signs.

Dragon, Tiger, Hare…

"Water style: Wild water wave" Naruto mumbled so only Sasuke would hear. Releasing gushes of water from his mouth Naruto made sure to surprise everyone with a cold spray of water to their upper bodies when they least expected it.

Naruto earned the result he was looking for and fell over laughing from the expressions and complaints that surfaced. Once he was over his moment of hysterical laughter Naruto looked towards the few people that still remained on land. To his utter amazement, both Gaara and Shino decided to change things up and submerge themselves in the lake so the only people left besides him and his husband were Kakashi, Kurenai and Mirai.

"Hey Kurenai, I can look after your little girl so you can go and enjoy the water if you would like"

"Are you sure it's okay Naruto?"

"Yeah it's fine, you should get your lazy arse in their too Kakashi. I'm sure Iruka would appreciate it. Same goes for you Sasuke, go and enjoy yourself"

With a sigh, Kakashi joined Kurenai in her short walk to the water before jumping in with everyone else. Sasuke, however, remained with his husband. Looking down at the five-year-old in his lap Naruto smiled.

"Hey Mirai, want to go build a sandcastle with Sasuke and I?"

Receiving a small nod Naruto stood up and took the young girls hand. With the other, he grabbed hold of Sasuke and pulled him into a standing position. Walking over to a small sandy area close to the water Naruto sat back down and encouraged Mirai to begin her marvellous creation with a little help from the two adults.

After a few minutes, the youngster began to get frustrated when the sand kept falling and wouldn't hold the shape she was trying her hardest to make. Seeing the girls struggle Naruto sent a small flare of chakra to Gaara to get his attention. Once he made eye contact with Gaara, Naruto began to mouth "Can you help a little and manipulate the sand so it will stay in place but do it in a way that she won't figure out what's going on?" with a thumbs up Naruto returned his attention back to Mirai and watched the joy cross her face when her hard work finally began to pay off. Looking back at Gaara, Naruto gave him an appreciative smile before suggesting to Sasuke once again that he should get in the water.

Heeding his husband's advice, Sasuke kissed Naruto on the forehead before jumping in the water to cool down.

After a good half an hour everyone's attention was directed to Mirai as the young energetic five year old jumped up in joy and exclaimed to Naruto that she was done.

"Wow, that's amazing Mirai. You did such an amazing job, I'm so proud of you"

Everyone smiled when the young girl flung herself at Naruto and wrapped her small arms around his neck for a hug which the blonde happily returned.

"You know, when I watch Naruto interact with my daughter like that I can't help but feel that he would make an amazing father"

* * *

 _^Time skip^_

 _General POV_

The sun had long ago set and Naruto and Sasuke found themselves struggling for oxygen after coming down from their climaxes.

"Fucken hell Sasuke… you're amazing in the bedroom you know"

"Hn… would you expect any less from me?"

A groan left Naruto's mouth as Sasuke began to nibble and bite a path down his chest. Sasuke kept going lower and lower until he reached his husband's manhood which was already beginning to harden. Taking the tip of Naruto's penis into his mouth, Sasuke began flicking his tongue against the sensitive member.

"My my Naruto… ready for another round already?"

The humming Sasuke's mouth created as he spoke earned a scream from Naruto as he wound his fingers into his lover's hair and pushed it down further until Sasuke was deep-throating him. Beginning to thrust in and out, Sasuke meet his husband's pace and completely swallowed his husband's semen when he ejaculated a few minutes later.

Pulling away Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips and pulled him upwards so his rear was off the bed.

"Ready for round two babe?"

"Just shut up and fuck me already"

Entering in one swift movement earned Sasuke yet another scream of pure ecstasy as he began pounding into Naruto in hard, fast movements. Just like on their wedding night Sasuke hooked Naruto's legs over his shoulder for even deeper penetration. Each time his prostate was hit Naruto screamed his husband's name and by meeting his lover thrust for thrust he soon found himself filled to the brim with Sasuke's seed.

Riding out his ejaculation for as long as possible Sasuke kept ramming into Naruto until he began to go limp and pulled out.

"Get on your hands and knees, I'm not done with you yet…"

Following orders, Naruto did as he was told. Positioning himself behind Naruto, Sasuke leant in and began licking around his partner's anus. Thrusting his tongue in and out caused Naruto to begin moaning in pure bliss once again as the latter snaked his hand beneath and behind him to grab Sasuke's limp member. As Naruto's entrance was being toyed with by an experienced tongue his own hand began teasing his lover's penis. Dragging his hand up and down the shaft soon made it become hard and ready for penetration.

"Stop… rimming me Sas…uke…"

By lifting his head away from his lover's hole his tongue was soon replaced by his cock as Naruto guided him in. With one hand holding onto Naruto's waist the other went to his lover's member and returned the previous favour. Leaning forward so that his shoulders were touching the bed let Naruto have even deeper penetration from behind. With his penis getting a hand job and his anus fucked senseless Naruto soon found himself having an orgasm. It was Sasuke's turn to moan as Naruto's walls constricted tightly around his weeping manhood. Soon after Sasuke found himself spewing his load into his partner for the third time that night.

Lying on his stomach, Naruto felt Sasuke lie down on top of him as they both took large breaths to settle their racing hearts. Still inside his husband Sasuke began to nibble Naruto's ear.

"God I love you Naruto…"

"I… love you too teme, but less talk and more action"

"Fucken hell someone's feeling horny tonight"

"Just shut up and take me already…"

* * *

The hours that followed for the couple were full of pure ecstasy as they continued round after round, but would they be prepared for the repercussions that follow…


	15. The Chunin exams part 1

**SasuNaru, yaoi, m-preg**

* * *

 **I do not own the Naruto franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The Chunin exams part 1 – The preliminaries**

* * *

 _'Italic'_ \- Thoughts

"…" – Talking

 _ **'Bold Italic'** _ – Kurama talking

* * *

 _General POV_

 _Hokage tower_

Within the tower stood a room full of Chunin, Jonin and masked ANBU alike all waiting to hear from their Hokage about the village's upcoming event.

"As all of you know, the Chunin exams are coming up again in a few weeks. The first stage of the exams will be held in the first week of January and I want Shikamaru to be the proctor. Make sure you create a test that's based purely on teamwork but with each member secluded so contact can't be made. It will be up to each individual member of the squads to figure out for themselves what to do and what would be best for their team as a whole. For you Shikamaru, this shouldn't be a problem at all. The second phase will be held straight after the first like usual in the forest of death and will span out into the second week of the month. For this I want Sai to be the proctor and make sure to use your 'charm' to make the Genin scared to enter the forest for reasons besides the other teams. For the preliminary rounds and the third and final phase of the exams… I want Naruto to be the proctor. Since both Sai and Naruto are currently in the ANBU the two of you will go on leave until the exams are over. To install extra fear into our young Genin I want both of you to remain in your uniforms but don't wear your porcelain masks to give away your ANBU identities. As for everyone else that's present just stay on alert should anything happen and just watch the teams that enter the village should there be a few mischievous newbies. Alright everyone, dismissed"

* * *

 _^Time skip^_

 _Naruto POV_

As to be expected Shikamaru made sure to ditch any Genin squads that abandoned their teammates and couldn't use stealth to look 'Underneath the underneath' to figure out the true purpose of the test. Once the want to be Chunin's were handed over to Sai and sent to the forest of death the awkward ANBU made sure to lay the fear on thick to the point where Genin from every village were shitting themselves before they walked through the gates making them seriously question if it was even worth taking this year's exam. Like every previous year, the vast number of Genin that made it through to the second phase was shaved well in half by the time the fifth day rolled around and the forest was cleared.

 _'Alright, now it's my turn…'_

Gazing around the arena that was in the central tower of the forest of death my eyes lingered on the squads that had managed to make it through.

 _'Two from Konoha… one from Suna… two from Kumo… one from both Kiri and Iwa… and one from Hoshi'_

 _'Not bad… eight squads which means twenty-four Genin. Damn Kakashi wasn't over exaggerating when he said there were a lot of teams that were entered this year. It's just a shame there weren't more that passed from the smaller villages. Oh well time to cut that number in half again'_

After Kakashi had finished congratulating the teams that passed the second stage and had explained the purpose of the Chunin exams it was my turn to run the show. Flicking in front of the Hokage, proctors and other shinobi that stood before the Genin I began my speech.

"All right everyone listen up. Due to the large number of teams that passed we have no choice but to hold preliminary matches so, only the best will go through to the finals. There will be twelve two-way battles that will be randomly selected. If you see your name appear on the board behind me I want you to come down here to begin your match. The winner of each fight will be called when there is either a knockout, a forfeit or I call the match. I want everyone to go up on the balconies and stand with your sensei's unless your name appears on the board for the first round. I wish all of you the best of luck"

* * *

 **Round 1…**

"The first match of the preliminaries is between Miki of Konohagakure versus Nao of Sunagakure"

Straight off the bat, it was clear to see that Miki wasn't one of those Kunoichi that were solely focused on boys and her looks. She was dead serious and just from her expression I felt kind of sorry for the boy she was about to go head to head with.

 _'Honestly I don't know if he stands a chance…'_

Once the two combatants reached the centre of the arena I talked once again.

"Are the two of your ready?" after two nods of the head I declared the beginning of the match.

Like I thought it was over before it even began. Miki quickly formed a jutsu similar to Kakashi's headhunter jutsu. Before the boy even had time to react the ground had swallowed him up to his shoulders rendering him quickly immobile. With no way out he was forced to forfeit the match.

"Damn good job. I'm impressed you pulled that off so quickly. The winner of this round by forfeit is Miki"

Once the boy and girl left to join their team members the next round was called.

* * *

 **Round 2…**

"Utano of Kirigakure versus Akira of Kumogakure. Can the two of you please join me down here?"

Once the two females reached the centre the match was called.

It was noted that they were both skilled fighters and had a strong affinity for their nation's elements and knew how to use it to their advantage. When the match looked close to being ended by Utano the tables were turned when Akira created a clone and substituted with it at the last minute and electrocuted her opponent, knocking Utano unconscious for the sudden electrical charge. The crowd of onlookers were impressed. Just when everyone thought it was over the assumed loser of the match turned it in their favour. In a real life situation that one action could have been the difference between life and death.

"Winner by knockout, Akira of Kumogakure"

 _'If this girl keeps portraying this kind of thinking pattern in the finals she could easily be promoted to Chunin. I'll admit I'm impressed, I was sure she was going to lose but as they say never underestimate your opponent. She's one to keep your eye on'_

* * *

 **Round 3…**

"Akihiko of Konohagakure versus Haru of Konohagakure"

 _'Two newbie's from here huh. Let's see what the new generation of the leaf has'_

When the fight started it didn't take long for everyone to become impressed. Both young genin were exceptionally skilled in the art of taijutsu and managed to block each other blow for blow. The most shocking part was that neither boy were on the same team, under the same sensei or even had any lessons under Gai and Lee who were the villages top taijutsu masters. If they were to take tutelage under those two men they could become very powerful very fast.

 _'I might have to have a word with Gai and Lee after the preliminaries and get their opinions. I'm sure Lee would enjoy the experience of teaching the younger generations if the boys accepted the offer. Once again I would really like to see where these two end up in the future'_

Everyone could only smile as the two boys shared a look of utter determination, admiration and friendship as they ran at each other for a final confrontation to ultimately decide the match's winner. Unsurprisingly the punches that followed resulted in a double knockout.

 _"*sigh*_ Due to a double knockout no one will move on to the finals from this round"

 _'It's a real shame actually. It would have been quite the sight to see at least one of them battle it out in the third phase. Guess they will just have to try harder next time, there's no doubt in my mind that both could have won hands down if they had different opponents. Oh well luck can be a bitch sometimes'_

* * *

 **Round 4…**

"Alright, the fourth round will be between Rai of Hoshigakure and Yoshikazu of Kumogakure. Step forward please"

Once both of them were standing in front of me I could only smile before starting the match.

 _'Oh, this is going to be interesting to watch if they live up to their reputations. One as lazy as the Nara clan and the other as quick tempered as his Aunt Karui. Oh this is going to be fun indeed'_

Even after I jumped away both young ninja just stood there looking at each other with bored expressions before the bickering started.

"Seriously I have to fight a boy? How annoying"

"The only thing annoying here is you!"

Raising her hand I shunshined over to Rai to see what she wanted.

"Proctor I forfeit"

"Wait what… are you sure that's what you want? You could get through to the finals if you just tried"

"Na I'm not interested I don't want to be promoted yet anyway. The extra pressure just doesn't appeal to me, besides I only took these exams to keep my squad members happy and stop them from hassling me. I'm not obliged to make it through to the finals and frankly I can't be bothered either way"

With her departing comment, she left the arena to join her team and like everyone else I just stood there shocked until Yoshikazu broke the silence.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU CAN'T JUST GIVE UP LIKE THAT!"

"Well kid, she did so you better get over it. Either way, now that you're through to the finals you have an advantage as nobody saw any of your jutsu or know what you're capable of. Make sure to give them a run for their money. Anyway due to forfeit Yoshikazu of Kumogakure is the winner"

 _'Damn she's even more impressive than everyone in the Nara clan put together. At least when he took the exam Shikamaru tried and actually faced his opponents, but not her. She's really something else…'_

* * *

 **Round 5…**

"The next two fighters will be Katsu of Konohagakure versus Ume of Kirigakure"

The match that followed was over in a heartbeat. The minute the match started Ume was placed in a powerful genjutsu that made her drop to her knees, clutching her head in pain as horrific screams of anguish left her mouth that even made me flinch. Quickly Shunshining in front of the young girl I looked at her and ordered the boy to drop the jutsu immediately. Doing as ordered Katsu was declared the winner as Ume slumped forward unconscious. Before she completely hit the ground I managed to catch her and carried her limp form in my arms to the waiting medics.

 _'Damn that boy is good with genjutsu. Someone should arrange for him to be taught by Kurenai for awhile. When he grows up I can't help but feel that that boy could give her quite the challenge. Hell, with genjutsu like that he could take over from Ibiki and be the head of the torture and interrogation department. That boy is worth keeping an eye on, could turn out to be interesting in the future. I would love to see someone be tortured by him'_

* * *

 **Round 6…**

"Shiro of Sunagakure versus Toshi of Iwagakure, step forward please"

 _'A water style and an earth style user huh…'_

"You two ready? Alright begin"

Knowing this match may get a bit messy I jumped back and stood at the base of the statue, far away from the other two rookie ninja.

Dragon, Tiger, Hare…

"Water style: Water trumpet jutsu"

Tiger, Hare, Boar, Dog…

"Earth style: Mud wall"

 _'Defence and offense, of course they would start with jutsu straight away…_ *sigh* _if they keep going like this there's going to be a huge mess when they're finished'_

For many minutes jutsu were thrown back and forth, and in the process, the arena was being destroyed.

"If one of you don't hurry up and end this soon, I'm going to have to call the match and neither of you will advance to the finals"

Seeing the desperation in their eyes both boys stepped up their games to end the match.

Knowing this was a do or die moment, I could see Toshi biting his bottom lip as if he were deciding whether or not he should carry out his next manoeuvre.

Rat, Dog, Ox…

"Water style: Water whip jutsu"

 _'Holy shit… how does a genin even know that jutsu, especially one from Iwa? That jutsu is meant to be a speciality of Kirigakure Tracker Ninja, so how the hell did he get his hands on it. I'm impressed…'_

Wrapping the whip around his opponent making sure Shiro had his arms and legs completely immobilised Toshi drew him in closer and held a kunai to his opponent's neck.

"Give up, I don't want to hurt you"

"Hn, fine… proctor I forfeit…"

"Alright, this match is over. The winner of the sixth match is Toshi of Iwagakure"

Once the water whips collapsed the two boys looked at each other and smiled.

"Congrats on the win, nice jutsu considering you're from Iwa"

"Thanks, I really enjoyed our match. You're a strong fighter"

As the two boys walked away chatting to each other I could only smile happily at their newly found friendship.

* * *

 **Round 7** …

"Next round… Shoji of Iwagakure versus Daiki of Konohagakure"

This time both boys dawdled down the stairs to the middle of the room.

As I looked them both over it was clear that there was something wrong with Shoji but knowing it was his choice to be here I didn't say anything.

"The both ok you ready?"

"Yes sir"

"Alright start when you're ready"

Both boys just looked at each other and didn't move a single step.

"Please give up. You're from the team we passed in the forest. I know you're hurt and it's pretty serious… I don't want to hurt you and put you in any more pain than you already are"

"Daiki right? That's your name if I'm not wrong. Listen I'm fine don't worry about me, we're enemies right now so hurry up and fight me"

Knowing there was nothing he could do to sway the other boy's decision Daiki threw a flurry of shuriken and kunai that forced Shoji to dodge and jump so he wouldn't get stabbed.

Once the volley of weapons ended Shoji dropped to his knee's cradling his side trying not to scream out in pain. Rushing to the other boy, Daiki fell to his knee's as well and looked at his opponent in worry.

"Please proctor… call the match… I don't care if I don't win, he needs medical attention now. PLEASE HELP HIM"

Hurrying forward myself I joined the two young boys and took the Iwa boy in my arms. The minute he collapsed against me I knew there was something seriously wrong with him. Tugging up his top and mesh shirt revealed a massive bruise that spread across the majority of his abdomen.

 _'Shit… I don't know what happened in that forest but this kid has major internal bleeding…'_

"I NEED MEDICS HERE NOW"

As Shoji was rushed away in a stretcher Daiki looked up at me with pained eyes.

"Will he be okay? What if I hurt him, even more, when I threw all those weapons towards him…? What if he dies?"

"Wow wow wow, slow down. Daiki he will be okay Konoha has some of the world's best medics, believe in them. None of the kunai or shuriken you threw hit their mark he just dodged them all which was what aggravated his injury even more. To be honest he was in no condition to be fighting. Besides from what I observed that boy is a fighter he won't give in easily"

"I really hope you're right"

"Come on now. If they can bring me back from death they can definitely save him, like I said, believe in him. The winner of this round is Daiki"

Placing my hand on the victor's shoulder I looked down at him and smiled.

"If you want to you can go with him to make sure he's okay. Just tell any medics that Naruto sent you to keep an eye on him, they'll let you through"

Watching his pained eyes light up in joy at the opportunity I offered him he smiled and thanked me before running off to join his comrade.

* * *

 **Round 8…**

"The eighth round of the preliminaries is Gina of Kumogakure versus Yutaka of Iwagakure"

Straight away the boy and girl were in the centre rearing to go.

"Okay, since the both of you are clearly ready you may begin…"

The first person to make their move was Yutaka who immediately threw multiple kunai which had strings of wire attached to them towards Gina, embedding them in the wall behind her on either side of the girl.

Seeing what her opponent was about to do Gina began weaving hand signs as Yutaka did the same.

Snake, Dragon, Rabbit, Tiger…

Dragon, Tiger, Hare…

"Fire style: Dragon flame jutsu"

"Water style: Raging waves jutsu"

While Yutaka breathed out fire which travelled along the wires that were acting as conductors, Gina gushed water out of her mouth like a waterfall to counter attack her enemy.

With both jutsu's being heavily infused with chakra the attacks were quite large in scale resulting in heavy steam to cover the entire arena so nothing could be seen including the combatants. The sudden sounds of kunai clashing filled the large area before all fell silent and everyone waited for the fog to lift so they could see what happened.

 _'What idiots… show off their jutsu like that then knock each other out. Morons…'_

Once the steam lifted, lying in the centre of the arena were the two unconscious genin.

"Well since these two idiots knocked each other out no-one from this match will be moving on to the finals"

* * *

 **Round 9…**

"Nori of Sunagakure versus Mura of Kumogakure"

I knew of Nori. It was no secret that he was the only student of Kankuro's and was described as being a born puppeteer. He was a natural and for that reason alone he owned his match with the boy from Kumo as soon as I started the match. Mura didn't stand a chance and he knew it, but not being raised to give in, he fought his hardest even if it was pointless and for only a short few minutes. Although he was on a four-man squad Nori spent the majority of his time working alongside Kankuro and learning his sensei's own secret black techniques. So it was no wonder he won when he had those moves hidden away beneath his sleeves.

"Winner by knockout, Nori of Sunagakure"

Before the puppeteer returned to the platform I called out to him and caught his attention.

"Hey, kid you're really good. Kankuro would be proud of you, you know. If you keep going like this I would love to see the two of you battle it out in a few years. You could easily surpass your sensei"

With a small smile, Nori replied "I'll be sure to invite you to watch. I'm sure sensei would love to be embarrassed as he gets his arse handed to him in front of all his friends"

Snorting back my laughter I made the only comment that seemed fitting for the situation. "I would love to see that actually, I'll definitely be there"

* * *

 **Round 10...**

"Alright, Shima of Hoshigakure versus Michi of Konohagakure. You two get down here already"

Michi took his time reaching the arena floor which only seemed to anger his opponent all the more. Once he finally reached his destination I quickly began the match just wanting to get the preliminaries over with.

The two stood watching each other to try and pinprick any flaws that may help them win the battle before they burst into action with their kunai's drawn for attack. For his rank, Shima sure was fast and used this to his advantage as he began weaving hand signs.

Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger…

"Fire style: Great fireball jutsu"

Seeing the situation he was in Michi quickly tried to form seals of his own to counter the fire jutsu that was rapidly approaching him.

Tiger, Snake, Rat, Snake, Tiger…

"Water style: Water wall"

Although the barrier was erected in time to save him, the time interval between when Shima released his jutsu and the time it took for Michi to form his own allowed him to become an easy target while he was distracted.

Due to him being hid behind his fire ball, Shima was able to utilise his speed to dart behind his enemy and by a chop to the neck, knock Michi out just after his water wall came down.

"Nicely done, winner by knockout is Shima of Hoshigakure!"

* * *

 **Round 11…**

"The second to last round is Tetsuya of Kumogakure versus Mitsu of Hoshigakure"

The way the girl from Hoshi carried herself made it very obvious that she was quiet and shy and lacked in self-respect.

 _'An exact replica of Hinata when we were much younger…'_

Looking towards Tetsuya I knew he figured it out too and was planning on exploiting her weakness. The real question was how he was going to go about it.

"Alright the two of you may start"

Knowing this was going to be over instantly I only took a few steps back from the two fighters.

Flaring his killing intent allowed Tetsuya to get behind Mitsu instantly when the young girl became completely frozen in place by fear. Taking real advantage of his situation the young boy quickly pulled out a kunai and held it to her throat.

 _'Fuck, he's going to kill her'_

The look in his eyes said it.

Quickly jumping in, in an attempt to save Mitsu's life I grabbed a hold of the boy's wrist that was holding the weapon and with the other pulled out a kunai of my own that was held at Tetsuya's throat.

"Cut the killing intent now"

Knowing he didn't have much of a choice he followed orders and instead directed it at me, effectively releasing the girl.

"Hn, you think that pathetic intent is enough to drop me? Mitsu I want you to get out of here and return to your sensei when I pull away his wrist so the kunai can't cut you. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes s-sir"

Slowly forcing the arm back allowed Mitsu to make a run for it. Once she was a safe distance away I returned my attention to the boy in front of me.

"Just a small piece of advice, if you want to try any shit with me I could easily cut your throat and say my hand slipped making it an accident. After all, I'm great friends with your Raikage and even greater friends with his brother. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I killed just one small genin"

As I began to flare my own killing intent I felt the young boy begin to tremble in my arms as he dropped his kunai and stood there helpless.

 _'The other genin, some of their sensei's and some of the Konoha nin are struggling and becoming restless… I'm impressed he's still even conscious.'_

"I'm surprised your still even standing kid. What you were putting out wouldn't even make me bat an eyelash. If you try to kill anyone in the finals I won't think twice about killing you and sending your lifeless body back to your village, so I would be very careful if I were you. Watch your back while you're in this village between now and then, you never do know who may be watching. Now fuck off and join your team before I change my mind"

Dropping my killing intent I pushed the scum away from me and glared as he hurried away.

As I was about to announce the victor a thought crossed my mind so I quickly teleported to the Hokage to get his opinion.

"Kakashi should I give the match to the boy? Technically he didn't win by forfeit or knockout, I had to intervene… it's your call"

"I understand where you are coming from Naruto. If that were a real life situation Tetsuya would have walked away alive, Mitsu wouldn't have. Give the win to him, we'll just have a word with A regarding his actions"

"Okay… Hokage-sama" as I returned back to my previous position in the centre of the arena I announced the winner and the next two names were drawn for battle.

* * *

 **Round 12…**

"Finally let's get this over with. The final round of the preliminaries is between Yasuo of Kirigakure and Hideo of Kumogakure"

Feeling overly happy that this was the final match I quickly started it and jumped back.

 _'Since it is the last round let's see if these two will put on a show and go out with a bang…'_

Not wanting to piss around Yasuo quickly pulled out his katana from its sheath and charged at his opponent.

 _'That's right I almost forgot. Yasuo is training under Chojuro to become one of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist when he's older. This should be interesting, not many genin are trained in kenjutsu…'_

Quickly drawing a kunai from his holster Hideo prepared for the incoming attack. Sadly he wasn't prepared for the manoeuvre that was performed as Yasuo slashed his sword downwards cutting him across his chest.

 _'Drawn sword cross… not bad. He made sure to cut his opponent, but since it's only the Chunin exams and he's not out to kill he didn't go deep enough to make the wound critical'_

Repeating the same action with his katana over and over resulted in Hideo screaming out that he gave up as his body kept getting new cuts added to his already large collection.

"Winner by forfeit is Yasuo, and with this I now conclude the preliminary matches"

* * *

 _Naruto POV_

"I want all the genin that won their matches to line up in front of me"

Once the nine victories excluding Daiki who was still with Shoji in the medical wing were lined up in front of me the other proctors, sensei's, shinobi and Hokage joined me.

"Firstly I would like to congratulate all of you on your success and wish all of you good luck in the finals. Keep in mind that when the time comes for you to fight in the finals it doesn't matter if you win the match or not. Your success doesn't matter, what the Kage's and other shinobi are looking for is if you have the skill and knowledge to become a Chunin so winning isn't everything. Now I want each of you to go up and draw a number out of the box Sai is holding and then return to your position and answer with your name when the number you have is called out"

One by one each of the genin took their turn going up to what they considered the 'awkwardly creepy forest proctor' to receive their numbers.

"Alright, number one"

"Miki"

"Number two"

"Akira"

"Number three"

"Nori"

"Number four"

"Toshi"

"Number five"

"Tetsuya"

"Number six"

"Katsu"

"Number seven"

"Yasuo"

"Number eight"

"Yoshikazu"

"Number nine"

Receiving no answer the ninth slot was filled in with Daiki's name since he wasn't there to draw a number.

"Number ten"

"Shima"

"Alright then, these are the match ups for the first rounds of the finals. Miki versus Akira. Nori versus Toshi. Tetsuya versus Katsu. Yasuo versus Yoshikazu and Daiki versus Shima. Once a winner has been decided from the first two matches those two victors will then go head to head. The winner from that round will then face the winner from Tetsuya and Katsu's round due to the number of you that passed the preliminaries. That winner will then go through to the final match. From there I think the rest of you can work it out. The winners from the last two rounds will go head to head and the winner from that will go through to the finals as well. There will be one month between now and the finals…" 'That chakra, what is he doing here?' "… during that time I advise all of you to train hard and learn new jutsu that you can use against your opponents. That way no-one will know what you are now capable of so those new techniques could help you win your matches. Once again congratulations and I wish you the best of luck"

Finishing my speech, I teleported to the ANBU that was waiting for me at the entrance to the building. Feeling a lot of eyes follow me that consisted of the genin, their sensei's and the Konoha nin I got straight to the point.

"I know you wouldn't come here to see me like this unless it's important, so what's happened Sasuke"

"A few teams of Chunin and Jonin were going through the forest of death retrieving any teams that didn't make it through the second phase of the exam. Everything was fine until a team of Chunin stumbled upon three genin that were dead…"

"Okay, but what's so odd about that? It's not uncommon for genin to die during these exams"

"It was the way they had been killed. All three of them had their throats cut which isn't a common occurrence between genin that are fighting over a scroll. But what's most concerning is the message that was left behind by their killer"

"Why, what did it say?"

"I think you should come see for yourself Naruto… you should bring Kakashi and the other two proctors with you…"

"That serious huh, _*sigh*_ come with me…"

With everyone's eyes still on us, the two of us teleported back to the large body of ninja.

"Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sai there's been a development in the forest that is demanding our attention. We need to go now, there is already a group of Chunin and ANBU waiting for us there"

Nodding their heads in understanding Sai and I summoned our porcelain masks in a puff of smoke from a seal and put them on. Wanting to impress the genin before us, the five of us teleported away differently. Sai used his ink to disappear in his 'Ink Mist Body Flicker'. Sasuke disappeared in a searing flash of fire. Kakashi followed suite in a crackle of lightning. Shikamaru being lazy used the 'Konoha-shunshin' and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Lastly I left in a gust of wind utilizing my affinity for the element.

* * *

 _General POV_

Minutes after leaving the central tower the group of five shinobi found themselves at the crime scene as they joined both Naruto and Sasuke's ANBU teams and four Chunin.

In front of everyone lay the three corpses of the genin who reached their untimely end.

"Which village did they originate from?"

"The hidden waterfall village Hokage-sama"

"Who the hell would want to kill a squad of genin? Looking at this my fellow ANBU captain's right, it can't have been another team. In this day and age, no genin would kill another during the Chunin exams for a scroll. Besides, slitting your enemy's throat is usually only carried out on assassination missions and by the ANBU, not a bunch of genin. It's too out of character. On top of all of that, no genin would write a message like that and be able to carry out the threat…"

"I know Kitsune you're right, but we need to be careful now… we're up against a threat that we need to be weary of. I want patrols on the village to be increased and I also want a close eye to be watched on anyone who enters or leaves the village regardless of whom they are or where they come from. The Chunin exams can be a dangerous period of time so everyone needs to watch their backs. Make sure not to let this incident slip to any of the genin or civilians yet, we don't need them fairing for their lives over the next few weeks. I just wish I knew the true meaning behind this message they gave us and who they are after"

On the trunk of one of the forest's trees written in the deceased genin's blood was the following:

"Be careful during the exams and make sure to watch your backs. One may not be lucky enough to see the exams through to the end…"


	16. The Chunin exams part 2

**SasuNaru, yaoi, m-preg**

 **I do not own the Naruto franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The Chunin exams part 2 – The finals**

* * *

' _Italic'_ \- Thoughts

"…" – Talking

' _ **Bold Italic'**_ _– Kurama talking_

* * *

 _^One month time skip^_

 _Naruto POV_

' _The day of the finals has finally arrived… just one more day and the Chunin exams will be over'_

Over the course of the month that just followed no action was taken regarding the message that was left on the tree. ANBU and Jonin alike had rostered shifts taking guard over the village and watching everyone who entered or left. Despite the heightened security no one was taken in to custody for abnormal behaviour. In other words everything was as normal as it could be given the circumstances. No one had been killed since the second phase of the exams which made Kakashi wonder if the murderer was going to strike during the finals or if it was just an empty threat to get everyone worked up while there were so many people in the village. Either way the stadium was secured by hidden ANBU to try to prevent any disturbances should they happen. Regardless there was plenty of security due to the Raikage, Tsuchikage, Mizukage, Kazekage and Hoshikage that were attending the exams because a genin of their village had made it through to the last phase.

Now everyone was just waiting for all the exam spectators to finish arriving and take their seats in the stadiums. The crowd was starting to decrease rapidly which indicated that nearly everyone that wanted to attend the show had arrived. Once there were no people left to enter I looked up towards the crowd that were full of shinobi and civilians alike from all the hidden villages around the world.

' _I wonder if the person behind the genin's death and that threat is in that large crowd right now… I can't think like this at the moment, I have much more important things I have to do…'_

As I lowered my gaze I stared at the ten genin that were lined up in front of me and took a step towards them. Seeing my movements the crowd became silent and Kakashi took this as his sign to begin talking as he too took a step forward to address the crowd in the Kage booth.

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE FINAL'S OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS!" With a small nod of his head, Kakashi let me take over.

"All right you ten you know the rules. They are the same as the preliminaries. The match winner will be decided by knockout, forfeit or if I step in. Although you can kill in these exams I wouldn't recommend it. Like I said to a certain someone a month ago if you kill your opponent you might just find that my hand slips with a kunai in it cutting your throat. Let's just make sure it doesn't come to that okay? Keep in mind that it doesn't matter if you win or lose your fight, everyone that has a say in whether or not you're promoted is looking for Chunin qualities, so make sure to try your hardest. I wish all of you the best of luck. Now I want everyone except for Miki and Akira to go and wait for your turn in the arena designated for the exams fighters, just walk up those stairs over there"

Once the other eight genin left I turned back to the two girls who were both dead serious.

"Are both of you ready?"

"Yes Sir"

"Round one will be between Miki of Konohagakure and Akira of Kumogakure. You may begin"

As I jumped away both girls pulled out a kunai ready to attack, but a sudden tingling in the back of my neck caught my attention. Being a shinobi and ANBU for many years now I knew not to ignore the warning sign and knew something was about to happen. Seeing a sudden black blur out of the corner of my right eye that was heading towards the genin, I quickly teleported between the two young girls and created two shadow clones to get them out of harm's way as a kunai came down towards me. Quickly pulling out a kunai of my own I intercepted the attack and jumped away from the attacker. The black clad stranger before me fell completely silent and didn't move a muscle as screams began to emanate around me. Turning my attention to what was happening behind me I was greeted with an orange force field that separated the two of us from everyone else in the arena. Looking even closer I was shocked to find everyone was trapped in here.

"What have you done?"

"Oh I thought we would have some fun Naruto. You see there is one force field up around you and me so no-one can interfere and then there is another up around the outside of this stadium so that no-one can leave. They all get to watch the show… isn't that what the Chunin exams are all about?"

"People don't come here to watch an ANBU Black Ops member fight against an unknown enemy. They come to see what the future generation of ninja are capable of! Why are you here? Who else is with you?"

"Either way a show is a show Naruto, it doesn't matter who performs. Don't you remember my nice little note I left for you in the forest of death. I warned you to watch your back and that someone may not see the exams through to the end. But don't worry I'm the only one here… go into sage mode and prove me wrong"

By this point everyone that was being held in the stadiums had fallen silent. A large amount of Jonin and ANBU stood on the other side of the barrier I was in, waiting for it to come down. Not surprisingly the six Kage were among them too. Deciding it was best to do as he advised I entered bijuu mode along with sage mode. Scanning the entire village I concluded that he was telling the truth, he was the only enemy within the village walls. As I concentrated back on the man in front of me something caught my attention. The man in black and I were the only two people within the force field yet I could feel a third much weaker chakra signature that was in here with us as well.

' _Where the hell is that third chakra signature coming from, no matter where I look it's only the two of us here… wait… it-its coming from me… but how can that be possible. It's not Kurama's chakra… the only thing I can compare it too is that of a babies… no I can't be… I can't think about this right now…'_

Returning back to my normal state I looked back towards the man in front of me.

"Who are you?"

"Oh you will find out soon enough, but why don't we bring out some familiar faces first?"

I could only stare in shock as the man before me created two blood clones and began weaving very familiar hand signs.

' _Blood clones… but isn't that a Kekkie tota?'_

Tiger, Snake, Dog, Dragon, and to end it off he clapped his hands together before yelling "Summoning jutsu: Reanimation"

' _So he's using his own blood clones as the human sacrifices…'_

Removing two scrolls from within his black hooded cape, the enemy then proceeded to slam them down on the ground open. Spreading out from the two scrolls were special seals that began to envelope the 'human sacrifices' that were in the center. As dust and ashes encased the blood clones two very special forms began to immerge that caused me to fall to my knees.

"Mum… Dad… how-HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?"

"Look at it this way Naruto. What's more fun than watching a child fight against his own dead parents? At least this way you finally have both Mummy and Daddy with you, something you haven't had since the day you were born…"

Angered beyond reason I let my hate take over as I stood up and charged with speeds that made the Raikage look slow. Having no time to prepare himself I drew my katana from its sheath across my back and plunged it into my enemy's stomach.

Looking up into the man's eyes made me realize just how cruel this world was.

"I fucken hate you"

By this point my parents had been fully reanimated and turned their bodies around to face me.

"Naruto… my baby is that really you?"

' _Mum…'_

"Ngawww how cute, even after twenty two years your Mother still recognizes you…"

"Shut up and release the jutsu"

"That's not going to happen Naruto"

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU EVEN KNOW MY NAME? WHO ARE YOU?"

"You don't recognise me? That's sad, I thought you would have recognized the person that plunged two poisoned katana through you. Guess I was wrong… you are such a pain. You and your friends kill off all my fellow Akatsuki members. You survive and end the war, hell you even managed to live after being in a coma for weeks. Then to top it all off you and your ANBU team went along and assassinated every person in the three camps that I had built for 'The Dead Rogues' betterment. I'm the one that should hate you. After we thought we killed you for the first time many members left then when you went along and killed everyone the members that fought against you once you were returning here were the last tools I had and now look at them. They're all dead. I'm the only one left so I thought if I'm going to die why don't I take down the one person that destroyed everything for me"

"If you're only after me why did you feel the need to bring my parents back from the dead and confront me in front of the whole village?"

"Well I spent quite some time with Orochimaru and Kabuto so I thought why not use some of the jutsu they taught me. As for your parents I thought it would be fun to watch you go up against one of your greatest weaknesses. I couldn't get to the Uchiha in time so I thought why not go with the second best option plus I can control anyone that has been reanimated to do my bidding. Lastly why not kill you in front of the entire village along with people from the other elemental nations. You're the war hero, wouldn't you want to go out with a bang? The only way for these two barriers to come down is for either you to die and for me to willingly let them down or for you to kill me. The last options going to be hard when it's three against one"

' _In need to make sure he can't reach Mum and Dad to place the talisman in the back of their heads. I doubt either of them will be able to break free of this guys control on their own. If he does manage to control them there's no way I will be able to go up against all three of them and even think about winning. I have to stop him no matter what it takes… it's not just my life that's at risk anymore… I have to think about my child's'_

In the blink of an eye the enemy had ripped the katana from his stomach and plunged it under my right rib cage and forced it upwards.

"*gasp*… he's so f-fast…"

"NARUTO"

"Mum, Dad you have to avoid him. Don't let him get close enough to place the talisman in you"

As much as it hurt I pulled out the katana and started sprinting towards my target, knowing my tailed beast would heal me. Concentrating Kurama's chakra in my hand I began to form a rasengan then added wind chakra.

"Wind style: Rasenshuriken"

' _Please distract him, even if it's only for a few seconds…'_ I thought as I launched the jutsu forward.

Quickly teleporting to the top of the force field I sent chakra to my feet to allow me to stand up side down.

' _Sorry Mum and Dad but you will reanimate if you get caught in this'_

Quickly going through a number of hand seals I ended on the Horse and began to knead chakra inside my body and converted it to fire as I shouted "Fire style: Great fire annihilation". The massive fire ball that was created covered the entire arena, burning everything it came into contact with.

Once again a sudden black blur from out of the corner of my eye was the only warning I received before I was once again confronted.

' _Damn it… he jumped upwards at the last minute…'_

Discontinuing the chakra flow to my feet allowed me to drop downwards towards the blazing inferno bellow me. With him thinking I was going to return to the ground he followed suit so I took this moment to shunshin back to my original position as he was now free falling on his own.

Ox, Monkey, Hare, Rat, Boar, Bird, Ox, Horse, Bird, Rat, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Ox, Ram, Snake, Boar, Ram, Rat, Yang water, Monkey, Bird, Dragon, Bird, Ox, Horse, Ram, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Monkey, Hare, Boar, Dragon, Ram, Rat, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Yang water, Rat, Boar, Bird…

"Water style: Water dragon jutsu"

"Earth style: Mud wall"

' _Of course he put up a wall to avoid the dragon, hn I think he's forgotten how powerful water dragons are'_

As the large dragon collided with the mud wall, the pressure and force behind its collision smashed the earth wall to pieces and then it went after its target. When the dragon found its mark it heavily impacted with the enemy Nin, hopefully dealing severe damage. Looking downwards as the water style jutsu dissipated I watched in gratitude as 'The Dead Rogue's' leader struck the hard earth leaving a crater in his wake.

' _Using a water style jutsu like that without a water source sure does use an exponential amount of chakra, at least some of the fire was put out…'_

Once again cutting the flow of chakra to my feet I dropped down to the ground and did a flip in mid air to break the fall. Being very cautious I approached the man that was lying in his own man made hole and crouched down beside it. I knew he wasn't dead because the barriers were still up, and my parents had just reanimated behind me. Gazing down I could see the face of my enemy. There was a lot of blood surrounding him and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"I really don't want to kill you"

"B-but i-it's fine f-for you t-to kill hundreds i-in a few h-hours?"

"That was different, I was ordered by my leader to carry out that mission and see it through to the end. You and your group were risking the lives of hundreds and thousands. The people my squad and I killed was a small price to pay"

"Y-you heartless b-bastard"

"No you're the heartless one here not me. You and the Akatsuki killed innocent people for their bijuu and then declared war which caused thousands of casualties. Now you are after me and have tried to kill me three times now all because I supposedly ruined your life. Wake up idiot, people's lives get ruined every day. Should I have grown up hating this village and everyone in it because I was an orphan and was always treated like shit? Should I have acted like you and killed them? In this world life is a precious thing and when you're a ninja it's even more so. So it's our job to protect that but you, you've strived to do the opposite all your life. I'm surprised though, considering you managed to use the reanimation jutsu you are quite weak. I was expecting more of a challenge… why did you really do this?"

"F-figured me out t-that qu-quickly… to be h-honest I d-didn't w-want to d-die an in-insignificant death. I w-wanted t-to die facing y-you…"

"What an idiot, there are much better ways to die than facing me"

"Perhaps"

Shaking my head I stood to my full height but my eyes didn't leave the crippled man's in front of me.

"Can you release the barriers?"

"I t-told you already, t-there's o-only two ways f-for the-them to c-come down…"

Sighing in frustration I turned my attention to my parents who were silently standing behind me.

"Sorry the two of you had to be caught in the jutsu"

"It's fine Naruto, we're only reanimations. We came right back"

I suddenly found my arms full as Mum captured me in a bone crushing hug.

"You've grown up so much Naruto. You're not our little baby anymore. As funny as it is you're almost the same age as us when we had you and passed away… I wish we could stay and spend more time with you, we just got you back I don't want to lose you again"

As the red head broke down crying in my arms I looked towards my father who had the same pain portrayed in his eyes.

' _Hey Kurama?'_

' _ **Yes kit?'**_

' _You have a lot of explaining to do later, but more importantly do you know the hand seals Madara used during the war to break the jutsu and return to immortality?'_

' _ **Yes I do Naruto, but are you sure this is what you want?'**_

' _This isn't just about me, they need this as well…'_

' _ **Alright kit, these are the hand signs…'**_

"Mum, Dad listen to me…" as I began talking Mum pulled away and looked at me as Dad came in closer "… Kurama and I know a way to break the reanimation jutsu, effectively making you immortal from the age you died. You can come back to life and stay with me if that's what you want, even if we are close to the same age… I'll give you a minute to decide while I take care of something"

Turning around so my back was to my parents I walked back over to the crater and jumped in it.

"You know, I'm really grateful to you. You bought my parents back to me and made me discover another small miracle of life. I owe quite a lot to you but sadly I have to end your life so I can move on. Any last words?"

"I'll see y-you in h-hell my friend…"

As I took out a kunai from my holster I cleanly slit his throat and mumbled "I'll see you there along with all the other ninja this world produces"

When the barriers began to disappear I shunshined back over to my parents to get their answer, even though I had a pretty good idea as to their reply.

"Let's be a family again son…"

"Sounds good Dad… these are the hand signs. Snake, Ram, Boar, Dog and Tiger…"

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Hey guys,**

 **As you can probably tell I'm really bad at writing fight scenes but on the high note I bet you weren't expecting Minato and Kushina to be bought back from the dead for good.**

 **Anyways happy reading!**


	17. I'm pregnant

**SasuNaru, yaoi, m-preg**

* * *

 **I do not own the Naruto franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: I'm pregnant**

* * *

 _'Italic'_ \- Thoughts

"…" – Talking

 ** _'Bold Italic'_** – Kurama talking

* * *

 _General POV_

Straight after the barriers were completely bought down an emergency meeting was called by the Hokage and all ANBU Captain's were expected to attend.

Now within the tower behind his desk sat Kakashi with Minato and Kushina on his right side and the other five Kage on his left with a line of ANBU Black Ops positioned before him.

"Kitsune, please step forwards"

"Yes, Hokage-sama"

"First off I would like to thank you for defeating the enemy and protecting the village. Secondly, I would like your personal opinion on whether or not the enemy was telling the truth when he said he was the last of his organisation"

"Understood sir. As you know the first time my squad and I ran into 'The Dead Rogue' was after the same organisation had captured the Hoshikage. When he faced them their sole purpose was to assassinate me and once they had determined their mission was a success they quickly retreated. The majority of the rogue shinobi that escaped were killed after my squad and I were returning back to the village along with other Konoha shinobi after an eight-month mission. The other three hundred odd people that were part of the organisation and hiding in the underground bases along the land of fire and hidden grass villages border were assassinated by my team and I. I believe that when I fought the leader he was telling the truth when he said he was making a final stand and that he was the last of his group. When I did a sweep of the village he was the only enemy that was within the village walls meaning he had come alone. Even if there were still a few loyal shinobi to the cause he created with their leader dead they will fall apart and if there were any members that left after my supposed assassination they will continue living their lives the way they choose after they left. I would be very surprised if anyone that associated themselves with 'The Dead Rogue' makes an appearance here at Konoha or any other hidden village, but nonetheless, a village must never be careless"

"Thank you Kitsune. I just want to ask one more question, why was the organisation so fixated on you"

"It was confirmed during our battle that the group's leader did originally come from the Akatsuki even though no-one had any knowledge of his existence. In his eyes due to me being the nine tails jinchuuriki I had a large influence in the deaths of the Akatsuki's members and then our victory in the fourth shinobi world war. As far as he was concerned it was me that killed the hopes and dreams of the Akatsuki and it was my job to repent for my crimes. I was targeted in the hopes that I could be killed to install fear into the other nations that there was a new organisation out there somewhere hidden in plain sight that was strong enough to defeat the 'War hero'. Once I was dead it was planned that one by one each of the smaller hidden villages would be taken over and controlled before they moved on to the bigger elemental nations and controlled them too. Basically, they wanted world domination with me as the starting point"

"Thank you again Kitsune"

"Sir I'm sorry to interrupt but… there is something I need to do and I can't stay here right now. Please forgive me"

Before the Hokage got the opportunity to comment the ANBU disappeared in a sudden shunshin, leaving everyone in the room completely surprised and shocked.

"Is he normally like that Kakashi?"

"No, he's not Kushina. He takes his role as an ANBU Captain very seriously. Something hasn't been right with him since the confrontation earlier"

Summoning Pakkun, Kakashi ordered his ninja hound to track down and locate Iruka and send him to find his brother to make sure he was alright. Following his orders the small summon quickly left the room to do his masters bidding.

* * *

 _Naruto POV_

I knew it was rude to leave the way I did but I had to get out of that environment before I exploded. I tried to act serious and composed but inside I was a mess. I quickly rushed home and changed out of my ANBU uniform and opted for a pair of baggy black sweat pants and a black singlet.

Walking out into the back of the house I collapsed against the trunk of one of the Sakura blossom trees and slowing slid down into a fetal position.

 _'Kurama why did you do this'_

 _ **'I just wanted to see you and Sasuke happy Naruto'**_

 _'How… how did you even manage this?'_

 ** _'Being a tailed beast we have some influence over our host's bodies. The closer the bond the more we can change. I used my chakra to create an artificial womb that is connected to your anus so that when you have intercourse with Sasuke it could lead to a fetus. Some of your sperm were converted to eggs so that when they were fused with Sasuke's sperm you could have a child that has a mix of each of your genetic codes. Since you're a male when it comes time to giving birth you will have to use a jutsu I will teach you that will change your lower body to that of a females temporarily…'_**

 _'Why didn't you tell me you were capable of changing my body in such a way that it allowed me to bear children?'_

 _ **'I know you better than anyone else alive including your husband. I didn't tell you about your ability to get pregnant because I know how scared you are of losing those that are close to you and that you love. I knew that if you knew about your chance of becoming a father you wouldn't take the opportunity because you would be too scared of losing your child. I just want you to be happy in life and you and Sasuke would make amazing parents…'**_

 _'Damn it Kurama, I'm only twenty-two. I'm too young to become a father…'_

Returning back to the reality I completely tuned out Kurama and the rest of the world as I began to breakdown.

I completely lost track of time until I felt I violent shake coming from my shoulder and quickly heaved my head up from my knees to stare into Iruka's gentle eyes.

"Naruto what's wrong. Kakashi asked me to come find you after you suddenly left an ANBU meeting. He's really worried about you, everyone is…"

"I don't know what to do Iruka…"

Seeing that this could take quite some time Iruka took a seat in front of me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Tell me what's happened Naruto"

"I don't even know how I meant to even approached the subject, it's so fucked up"

"What's fucked up Naruto?"

Starting to tear up I mumbled out a single word "Kurama…"

"Kurama? What did he do?"

"Be-because we have such a close bond he can influence and ch-change my body…"

"Okay but I don't understand why that has got you in such a distraught state"

"I-I'm pregnant Iruka… what am I supposed to do?"

Utter shock and confusion played across Iruka's tanned features as he sat there completely dumbfounded.

"I'm telling the truth Iruka. Kurama d-didn't tell me I was capable of bearing children because of my f-fear of losing those t-that are close to me and that I l-love. He was right, if I was g-given the chance I would have turned it down w-which is why he only told me after I found out. I-it was when I was fighting the leader of 'The Dead Rogue' w-when I went into bijuu mode and s-sage mode I detected the b-babies faint chakra signature. Each time Sasuke and I had intercourse we never used protection, I didn't think we would need to. I just don't know what to do, I've l-lost so many people. I couldn't survive if I lost my own ch-child, I don't want to run the risk of that happening. It's bad enough t-that my parents just c-came back from the dead…"

"Naruto sometimes you need to take risks in life. If you're too scared to move forward and try something new you may miss the best opportunity of your life. This baby is a mix of you and Sasuke. You gave your love for him a chance and look where that led you. He's the best thing in your life and he loves you with all his heart. You are creating a family of your own now Naruto. You have your Mum and Dad and your brothers, me and Kakashi. Now it's time to have a child of your own…"

"What if Sasuke doesn't w-want a child with me?"

"He loves you more than life itself, don't give up on him so easily"

Finally giving in to my emotions I let the river flow as tears fell.

"I don't kn-know if I can have this baby Iruka"

Being pulled in to an embrace that was so full of love, made me cling on to Iruka like a little child who had lost their way. Being so caught up in my own emotional turmoil I didn't see the four shinobi that stepped into the yard.

* * *

 _Sasuke POV_

Once the Raikage, Tsuchikage, Kazekage, Mizukage, Hoshikage and ANBU Captains left it was just Kakashi, Minato, Kushina and I that remained in the room.

"Well, I'm heading home. Naruto and Iruka will most likely be there"

"Why would Naruto and Iruka be at your house?"

"Oh right, I guess we hadn't had the chance to tell you yet. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's husband"

"Wait Naruto's gay?"

"You're Mikoto's youngest child?"

"Yes to both those answers. But don't worry Kakashi here is gay too, he married Iruka before I put a ring on Naruto. I'm leaving now, the three of you can tag along if you like"

Taking the offer the other three adults followed me out of the Hokage tower and walked in complete silence to the Uchiha compound.

Once we arrived home I invited the three shinobi in and searched the house for Naruto's chakra. Finding his and Iruka's outside under the Sakura trees I motioned for everyone to follow me but I wasn't prepared for what I found.

Under the weeping blossoms, buried in his brother's arm was an emotionally exhausted Naruto. Hurrying over to my husband's side I skidded to a halt on my knees beside Iruka and demanded an explanation as Naruto drifted off to asleep.

"I can't tell you what's wrong Sasuke, only Naruto can. I will tell you this though, he's a mess. He needs you now more than ever"

Nodding my head in understanding I gently eased Naruto out of his brother's arms and carried him inside bridal style. I laid him down on the couch and gently rested his head in my lap as I sat down on the couch with him. Running my fingers through his sun-kissed blonde hair caused Naruto to subconsciously roll his head to the side and rest his forehead against my stomach.

The calling of my name made me realise that it wasn't just the two of us as Iruka, Kakashi, Minato and Kushina had joined us in the living room.

"Sorry, I zoned out, what did you say?"

"I said I'll put on the kettle and make everyone some tea"

"Oh thanks, Iruka, you three can sit down if you like you don't have to just stand around…"

Kakashi being his usual lazy self, he sprawled out on the other couch, while Naruto's parents sat down in the two armchairs.

 _'Sometimes I seriously wonder how the hell Kakashi became Hokage. Sure he's an amazing shinobi but at the same time he's so lazy…'_

My thoughts were interrupted when Iruka returned with a pot of steaming hot tea and 6 cups. Once he had placed everything down and he returned back to the kitchen before re-emerging a few minutes later with some snacks. Finally happy that he had gotten everything, Iruka waltzed over towards Kakashi. Knowing what his partner wanted, Kakashi moved backwards and rested his back against the arm of the couch. Opening his arms, Iruka lay back against Kakashi's chest and rested his head on his partner's shoulder. Being affectionate Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka's stomach and held him close as Iruka turned his head for a kiss.

 _'They make such a cute couple…'_

"You know Kakashi I never expected you to settle down. You always seemed too involved in your work"

"I know sensei, to be honest, I didn't think I would either. After I was made the leader of team seven those three made me open my eyes to the real world that was around me. The war made me realise how precious life is and I wanted to live it to its fullest. So I fell in love with the villagers most adored academy teacher after having liked him for quite some time and wound up marrying him"

"I'm glad that you finally found happiness in your life Kakashi. You use to act like such a stuck up brat when you were put on Minato's team"

"Man if you thought I was a stuck-up brat you should have seen Sasuke back when he was a genin. He put even my act to shame"

"Speaking of Sasuke, how long have you and my son been together?"

Hearing my name being called, I once again lifted my eyes from my fingers that were caressing Naruto's hair to Kushina.

"Well, we are both twenty-two now. We got together and married each other when we were twenty. So not many years, but we both loved each other for years before we got together. I like to think that it was that love that has made us as strong as we are today…"

Feeling Naruto begin to stir I stopped talking to Kushina and returned my focus to the blonde in my lap.

"Hey babe, you starting to wake up?"

Hearing my voice and feeling my hand in his hair encouraged Naruto to slowly open his eyes and look at me. He suddenly turned his whole body and quickly hid his face in my abdomen as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Sasuke… I need to talk to you…"

"Okay Naruto, you four stay here. We'll be back soon"

Just like earlier I gently took a hold of Naruto and carried him bridal style, except this time he had his arms locked around my neck and his head buried away in my shoulder. When we reached our room I laid the both of us down on the bed and just held him until he was ready to talk.

After a few quiet minutes, Naruto lifted his head and looked me in the eyes with his own that were full of uncertainty, pain and fear.

"Naruto what's wrong? Please talk to me…"

"Have… have you ever thought about… having a family?"

"I guess you mean having children. When I was younger after I killed Itachi my goal was to repopulate the Uchiha clan and eventually bring it back to its former glory. Since then many things changed and my decision changed as well. When I decided that I wanted to be with you the rest of my life I was certain I wouldn't have children and I was fine with the choice I made"

"If you could… have children would you?"

"That depends"

"On what?"

"If you wanted to have a child with me. Why are you asking these questions dobe?"

"Just… hear me out okay teme. Due to Kurama and I being so close it gives him the opportunity to… make changes to my body"

"What changes did he make Naruto?"

"He… I don't know how else to say this Sasuke. I-I'm pregnant and the baby is yours…"

 _'He's what? He can't be he's a male… but he's a jinchuuriki aswell… could Kurama have really made this possible?'_

I broke eye contact with Naruto and slowly looked down towards his stomach as my hand followed. Gently, I placed my palm on top of his abdomen as I looked back towards him with a smile on my lips and tears in my eyes.

"Our baby's here?" I asked and indicated to his stomach as my thumb loving brushed over the black material that was covering it.

"Yeah Sasuke our baby is right here…"

Tears of happiness fell from both of our eyes as we embraced each other thinking of all the memories our future held for us.

"How far along are you dobe?"

"About eleven weeks. Do you remember nearly three months ago when I was released from the hospital and we had the large get together with all our friends down at the lake to celebrate? It was that night that the baby was conceived during one of our many love making sessions"

"I'm glad …" I cut off my own sentence as I stole a kiss from Naruto. The kiss was gentle and sweet to start off with before I plunged my tongue into Naruto's wet cavern and begun to explore. Hands began to roam as Naruto settled his on my back side while mine went straight down to his stomach where our miracle was. As we pulled away for air I moved my whole body downwards so my head was level with Naruto's abdomen. Pushing up his singlet revealed his tanned skinned which I leant in and placed a kiss on.

"Thank you Naruto, for letting me become a father. I love you so much, I love you both"


	18. Boy of Girl

**SasuNaru, yaoi, m-preg**

* * *

 **I do not own the Naruto franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Boy or Girl**

* * *

 _'Italic'_ \- Thoughts

"…" – Talking

 _ **'Bold Italic'**_ – Kurama talking

* * *

 ** _Naruto POV_**

The way Sasuke said he loved us both made my heart skip a beat and made me wonder why I was so scared of telling him.

"Babe I'm going to jump in the shower quickly and get out of my ANBU garb. Go back downstairs where the others are and wait for me ok"

With a peck on the lips, Sasuke removed himself from my side and headed towards the bathroom as I made my way towards the door to our room. As I was about to leave Sasuke called out and said he loved us one more time before disappearing from my view. With a stupid smile on my face, I made my way down the stairs and entered the living room where my parents and brothers were.

"Jeez Naruto, what's with the smile" Iruka teased me with a knowing smile of his own.

"Hm, that idiot husband of mine" I replied as I decided to change my direction and head into the kitchen to grab an apple before returning. Instead of sitting down on a piece of furniture like everyone else I opened the bifold doors that led into the back garden and sat down with my legs folded beneath me. Taking a bite out of the juicy fruit, I untangled my legs and fall backwards as I placed an arm under my head to rest on.

"Where's Sasuke, Naruto?"

"He went to go have a shower and get into more relaxing clothes. Like me, he prefers to get out of the ANBU uniform as soon as he arrives home"

"Oh okay… how long have the two of you been in the ANBU Black Ops?"

"Well Mum, I was promoted to Jonin at seventeen and then a few months later entered the ANBU. I was offered the position as a Captain not long before my eighteenth birthday which I accepted. As for Sasuke, he joined the ANBU ranks not long after our wedding when he just turned twenty-one. Just like me, he was made a Captain fairly quickly. So clearly I've been in the business much longer than him. Isn't that right teme?"

The second I finished my sentence Sasuke shunshined over to me and straddled my thighs, not wanting to sit on my stomach and hurt our child.

"Damn Naruto, giving away all my secrets again?" Was the only sentence I heard before my lips were captured in yet another loving kiss. When he finally pulled away I got to see my husband in a pair of sweatpants like me and nothing else except for a towel that was sitting across his shoulders.

"Says the guy who's wearing no shirt. You give away your own secrets when you flaunt your body like that" I replied as my hands travelled up to draw patterns on Sasuke's well-defined abs.

"Well I don't see you complaining about the view"

"Shut up teme!"

When he began laughing at me I jabbed him in the ribs and forced him to roll over so he was beneath me. As I straddled his hips I took the apple I was originally eating and forced it into Sasuke's mouth. Looking up towards our guests only made me angrier as I saw them all struggling to hold in their barely contained laughter.

"What the hell. It's not even that funny!"

"Oh but it is Naruto" Sasuke answered as he removed the apple from his mouth "You're just having a mood swing and can't see how hilarious the situation really is"

"I am not having a mood swing!"

"Well mood swings do typically come with being pregnant"

"Me carrying your kid has nothing to do with this!"

It was only after the sentence left my mouth that I released what I said as I heard a glass shatter on the ground and someone else choking.

 _'Shit, I said that out loud didn't I?'_ was my thought as I face palmed and Sasuke started laughing beneath me again.

"Surprise! Thanks to Kurama we're pregnant!"

 _'What a nice way to tell the family Sasuke… you idiot'_

* * *

 _^Time skip to the next day^_

 _Naruto POV_

Sasuke and I were rudely awoken when my mother came to our room and banged on the door before entering.

"Hurry up and get up you two. We need to go and see Tsunade today so you can get your first ultrasound done"

 _'For fuck sake, I just wanted to have a sleep in after yesterday'_

Deciding it was better not to argue I pulled off the warm blankets that were sheltering my body and got out of bed wearing nothing but a pair of pants. As I passed through the doorway I mumbled about annoying woman and how I was grateful I didn't marry one and wound up gay to irk my mother. Not surprisingly it worked like a charm and as I entered the kitchen Sasuke wasn't far behind me. Pouring two glasses of coffee I handed one to Sasuke as he took a seat at the table and I leant back against the counter.

"Morning you two"

Looking up my eyes locked with my fathers, as he also smiled at me. Beside him sat Kakashi and like me, Iruka was leaning against another counter top.

 _'That's right I forgot. It was decided that Mum and Dad would move in with us after the baby bombshell. To go along with that Kakashi and Iruka had agreed to stay for a few days so everyone could have some 'family bonding time'… what a drag. Now I'm beginning to sound like Shikamaru, no wonder he's always said that mothers are troublesome and scary…'_

"You going into the office today Kakashi?" I asked with a yawn.

"Na, I took the day off. Thought I would tag along with you guys for awhile. Besides, there are plenty of people in the tower that can run the show for a day. The village will survive, don't worry"

"Whatever"

Pushing off the counter I placed my still half full mug in the sink and walked off to get dressed.

* * *

 _^Small time skip^_

It wasn't even an hour later that everyone was thrust out the front door by an over excited red head. The entire journey to the hospital was spent with many interruptions as both civilians and shinobi alike felt the need to worship me for my win the day before and then become star struck at seeing the fourth Hokage and his wife alive. Deciding enough was enough I jumped up onto the roofs of the buildings and began sprinting towards our destination with the others in hot pursuit.

Once we were in the four walls of Tsunade's ridiculously oversized office we gave her the rundown of my situation.

"Wow Nana and Granddad at only twenty-four years old Minato and Kushina"

"At least you're not acting like a stunned mullet like they were when they found out"

"Over the years when it comes to you, I've lost the skill to become surprised. Come on let's give you your first scan and see this kid"

Getting up to follow Tsunade into an examination room I took a hold of Sasuke's hand and dragged him along with me. Doing as I was told I lay down on a bed and lifted up my shirt as Tsunade prepared for the scan. Sitting on the other side of the bed still holding my hand was Sasuke as I turned my head to smile at him. Surrounding the interior of the room was our other four family members that were just as excited as Sasuke and I.

After a cold gel was applied to my stomach Tsunade pressed the transducer against my abdomen before pointing to a screen.

"There's your baby Naruto. You can see the head, body and limbs. If I had to make a guess I would have to say you're coming up twelve weeks. Am I correct?"

"Yeah you are… the baby is so small"

"The little guy has a lot of growing to do yet Naruto. You should start showing very soon and in over a month you can find out the babies gender if you like. Either way your baby looks very healthy, just make sure to eat nutritious food and don't overdo it alright. Congratulations by the way"

* * *

 _^Time skip^_

 _Naruto POV_

After waking up in the early hours of the morning I quietly snuck out of bed, trying not to wake Sasuke and headed for the kitchen. Grabbing a glass of cold water I slowly began to drink it as I felt arms wrap around me and settle on my stomach.

"What are you doing up so early Naru?"

"Sorry I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so decided to get a drink"

Putting down the glass I turned around and cuddled Sasuke as he began rubbing my lower back. Pulling back slightly I looked at Sasuke before closing my eyes and leaning in for a slow, gentle kiss. When we parted he moved his hands to the front of my body and smiled as he rubbed my abdomen.

"You're starting to show Naruto…"

"I'm coming up sixteen weeks in a few days, the little guy had to make his presence known sooner or later…"

"How do you know it's a boy Naruto? We haven't had the gender confirmed yet. It could be a girl for all you know"

"Well from the way Sakura has described it, it's called 'Mothers intuition'"

Letting out a small laugh Sasuke smiled as he took my hand and led me back to bed.

* * *

 _^Time skip^_

 _Naruto POV_

I was so excited I could hardly sleep last night. Today was the day! We're finally going to find out the sex of the baby so we could start decorating the nursery and go baby shopping.

Already being twenty weeks I had a prominent baby bump that couldn't be missed. We were halfway there, only another twenty weeks and we will be holding our baby in our arms.

It had been decided weeks ago that only Sasuke and I would go to the ultrasound then return home where all our friends and family would be waiting for the big reveal. Tsunade was asked to find out the gender and keep it a secret as she then had to go out and buy the appropriate colour. The final instruction was for her to return to the compound and reveal the gender so both Sasuke and I found out at the same time as everyone else.

Quickly sitting up in bed I looked over at Sasuke who was still asleep on his back. Smiling to myself, I got up and straddled his lap to wake him up.

"Rise and shine babe, we have a busy day ahead of us"

Groggy obsidian eyes cracked open to stare at mine before arms encircled my waist and gently pulled me down so I was lying next to the famed Uchiha.

Waking up fully Sasuke looked at me again before smiling and averting his eyes to my growing midsection.

"Of course, we finally find out the gender of this little one"

Creeping down further Sasuke planted a kiss on my stomach and muttered out "Daddy can't wait" before returning to his original position. Showering me in butterfly kisses Sasuke finally got up and took my hand as he dragged the both of us down towards the kitchen.

"The two of you better start getting organised really soon, your guests will start arriving to set up the place in less than an hour"

"Yeah yeah Dad, we get the point"

 _'Can't even get breakfast around this place without being annoyed'_

Grabbing an apple to eat which had become an addiction of mine I returned upstairs to get changed for the day.

When I returned downstairs I was completely ready for the day so crashed on the couch waiting for the teme to finish. Curling up in a ball I lay on my side facing the backrest, pretending to block out the world.

A sudden knock at the door disturbed my peace and quiet but deciding to be lazy I stayed where I was. There were three other people that lived in the house besides me, one of them could answer the door. To be honest there was no point. We all knew who was waiting outside, they may as well have just let themselves in.

Being a hero Dad welcomed our guests into the house as I tried to camouflage into the couch.

 _'I really don't feel like talking to anyone right now, can't they just go home…'_

Close to thirty shinobi gradually shuffled into the room only to find me attempting to fade from existence.

"Hey Naruto, how are you doing"

"Fine Sakura" I bit back as I pushed myself up off the piece of furniture and tried to make an escape.

"Wow, look at you Naruto… you're really starting to show"

 _'I swear if she doesn't shut up everyone's going to see what a real mood swing fuelled by pregnancy looks like'_

It was at this moment that Sasuke decided to make his presence known as he joined everyone in the living room shirtless after his shower. Seeing my facial expression allowed him to read between the lines and discover that I was about to blow.

"Hey guys. I see you have all arrived"

Hearing his voice everyone's attention turned towards Sasuke. Sending a grateful smile towards my husband I quickly hightailed it out of there into the backyard, out of view from everyone else.

 _'Thanks for the distraction babe. I owe you one…'_

The last sentence I heard was "Damn no wonder you got pregnant Naruto when your partner has a body like that" which once again, was stated by that annoying bubblegum haired banshee.

A short time later Sasuke joined me after letting my parents and our friends go wild with decorating. Holding me in a tight embrace he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and apologised for the large crowd.

"Come on Naru… let's go find out what we're having…"

* * *

 _General POV_

Close to an hour later Sasuke and Naruto walked through the front door of their house to be greeted by all their friends and family.

"Did Tsunade manage to find out the sex?"

"Yeah she did Mum, the little one was in a good position for her to see. No, we just have to wait for her to arrive" Naruto replied with a smile.

As the two Uchiha soon found out, their house had been completely taken over with blue and pink ribbons, bows, balloons and other decorations. While Sasuke was taking in his surroundings Naruto caught sight of Temari who looked down but was trying to hide her emotions behind a fake smile. Quickly jumping into action he walked toward the other blonde and took a hold of her wrist before leading her out to the garden beneath the Sakura blossoms.

"Temari what's wrong. Don't try and hide your feelings behind fake smiles. They don't work with me, I perfected that act a long time ago"

"It's about me and Shikamaru…"

"What about you guys?"

Naruto only watched as Temari fell silent and slowly stretched her hand out to lay it on his stomach.

"I'm pregnant and it's Shika's but… we're only boyfriend and girlfriend… we live in separate villages. I don't know what to do. What if he doesn't want a child with me, we're still so young"

"I had some of the same fears as you do now when I found out. I confided in Iruka and broke down, but told Sasuke like he advised me too. Despite the circumstances, I've never seen Sasuke happier. You should tell him, you love him with all your heart don't you?"

"I do, but I don't know if he feels the same way…"

"He does you know. I see the love in Shikamaru's eyes each time he looks at you. It's the same eyes Sasuke looks at me with, the same eyes Iruka and Kakashi have when they look at each other. It's clear to everyone around him how in love with you Shikamaru is, you just can't see it… love is blind. I'm sure the two of you can figure this out. Your brothers are going to have to cross this bridge someday too"

"Thanks Naruto, I should have talked to you earlier. You know how I feel better than anyone"

"It's fine Temari. We should probably head back inside, Tsunade's going to arrive soon. Besides, Sasuke will go crazy if he's unable to find his pregnant husband once he notices I'm gone"

As the two blondes returned inside a third arrived. Once Tsunade showed herself everyone fell silent.

"Alright everyone before we do the big reveal why don't we do a little voting. Everyone who thinks Naruto's having a boy, raise your hand"

Shikamaru, Temari, Sai, Konohamaru, Udon, Sakura, Kushina, Hinata, Shino, Iruka, Shizune, Gai and Lee all raised their hands. Naruto joined them as he smiled at Sasuke who kept his hand down.

"Alright everyone who thinks it's a girl, raise their hand"

Ino, Chouji, Kakashi, Kurenai, Kiba, Kankuro, Gaara, Tenten, Minato, Moegi and Yamato raised their hands in agreement. Slowly Sasuke put his hand up as well.

"I knew you wanted a girl Teme"

"To be honest dobe I don't care what gender our little one is as long as they are healthy. That's all that matters. I would be happy with either"

"I still think it's a boy"

"Okay Naruto, you keep running with your 'Mothers intuition'"

"Oh I will because I know I'm correct"

The shinobi in the room all smiled at the couple's bickering before their attention was drawn back to Tsunade as she made 3 clones to go either side of the large body of ninja. The four Tsunade's all held large party poppers in their hands.

"Countdown in… three… two… one…"

Simultaneously the clones all released the party poppers showering everyone in baby blue confetti.

With tears in their eyes the fathers to be embraced each other before Sasuke lifted Naruto up and spun him around. Coming to a stop Naruto leant in and captured his husband's lips in a gentle loving kiss while the crowd surrounding them yelled out their congratulations. Placing his forehead against Sasuke's Naruto smiled as tears of pure happiness fell.

"We're having a little boy babe" Naruto whispered out before recapturing Sasuke's lips in yet another joyful kiss.


	19. Our miracle

**SasuNaru, yaoi, m-preg**

* * *

 **I do not own the Naruto franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Our miracle**

* * *

 **Warning: This chapter contains a lemon**

* * *

 _'Italic'_ \- Thoughts

"…" – Talking

 _ **'Bold Italic'**_ – Kurama talking

* * *

 _Naruto POV_

It had been just over a week since the gender reveal and I was just entering my twenty-second week of pregnancy.

Mum and Dad were sitting on one of the coaches having a debate over a scroll Kakashi had given them. As far as she was concerned Mum had only ever lost an argument to Dad once and she was adamant she wasn't going to let that number rise. Sasuke was being a sweetheart and was in the kitchen getting me something to eat while Iruka who had come over for awhile sat opposite me. Although it was raining outside it didn't help lower the heat. Iruka and I had opened up the bifold doors for some fresh air and were sitting down leaning against them when I felt an odd sensation in my stomach. Looking down at my rounded midsection I placed my hand against my t-shirt trying to see if I could feel what I felt. When the movement repeated itself I began to panic which Iruka picked up on.

"Hey Naruto…"

 _'It's the baby… is something wrong with him? What's going on… there it is again. Wait is he…'_

"Sasuke come here now!"

The tone of my voice made Sasuke drop what he was doing and was beside me in a heartbeat.

"Naruto what's…"

Before he got the chance to finish his sentence I grabbed Sasuke's arm and wrenched him down towards me. Replacing my hand with his, I looked up into his eyes as he looked down towards me.

"Do you feel that?"

The widening of his eyes told me his answer when he looked even further down and placed both hands on my stomach.

"He's moving and kicking isn't he? It's weak but I can feel it, I can feel him"

I smiled at his choice of words and placed my hands over his as he looked back up towards me. Smiling in return he kissed me lovingly before pulling up my top and kissing where our little boy was.

"Hey little guy, daddy can feel you moving in there. You finally decided to say hello?"

When he finished his sentence he received another small kick that was slightly stronger than the previous few.

"He can hear everything you're saying you know"

"I know he can. I don't want to have to leave but I have an ANBU meeting I have to attend. I'll quickly finish making you your snack and get changed before I leave. When I'm done I'll hurry back so I can spend more time with you two" with a smile and another kiss Sasuke got onto his self-appointed missions before saying goodbye.

While munching on the snack Sasuke had presented me with, I felt another small kick and placed my hand over the area I felt the movement originate from. Once another kick was felt I let a small smile grace my lips before I looked up to see Iruka gazing at me.

"Do you want to feel him kicking Iruka?"

Although it was done shyly Iruka nodded his head in agreement and slowly crept closer. When he was finally in front of me I took a hold of his hand and guided it towards by rounded abdomen. He sported a large goofy grin when a small kick was placed against his palm.

"This is amazing Naruto…" Iruka whispered to me trying not to break the comfortable silence "As much as I would love to stay longer and feel your little one move around I need to head home and get ready for work tomorrow"

"That's fine Iruka. Hopefully the next time you visit my little boy will be active so you can feel him again. Make sure to bring Kakashi with you as well"

"I will Naruto" he stated as he moved to stand up "See you soon"

"Bye" I replied as I watch him head towards the front door before leaving.

 _'I think Iruka and Kakashi would make amazing godparents to our little one, I should talk to Sasuke about it sometime…'_

* * *

 _^Time skip^_

 _Naruto POV_

A sudden movement jolted me from my sleep, and Sasuke's restlessness from behind me told me he had felt it as well. My husband was lying behind me spooning me with his hand across my stomach. When we both felt another strange movement Sasuke held me tighter and whispered into my ear "I can feel the baby kicking against my hand Naruto"

Not believing him I placed my hand next to Sasuke's and waited. Another kick was felt by the both of us which was swiftly followed by another.

"That's the first time I've felt him kick hard enough to wake me up. It's never been that strong before…"

"How many weeks along are you now?"

"Twenty-four… I guess it makes sense, we felt him for the first time two weeks ago. He's just going to keep growing and get stronger"

When I removed my hand Sasuke began rubbing his thumb back and forth as our little one began kicking his hand more and more.

"I love being able to feel him like this…"

"You should be happy it's not happening to you. The more he grows the stronger his kicks will become. They're going to wind up hurting"

"I'll be here to calm him down and help you. You're not alone"

"I know Sasuke. Now that I think about it I wanted to discuss something with you …"

"What is it dobe?"

"I've been thinking about it for quite some time but… I would really like to name Iruka and Kakashi as our son's godparents. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds like an amazing idea Naruto. I'm sure they would love it as well…"

Rolling over so I was now facing him, I smiled as Sasuke kept caressing my rounded stomach in silence for a number of minutes. Slowing our little boy's kicks came to a stop and I settled against Sasuke as he hugged me in return.

"Thank you, Sasuke… for everything…" I whispered out as I slowly nodded off to sleep.

Before I knew it the sun was rising and rays were spreading throughout the room. Sasuke began to stir beside me as I attempted to open my eyes to the harsh light. Having finally adjusted I looked at my husband who was also attempting my previous actions. Wanting to ease some of the pain in my back I pulled the blankets away and stood up to head towards the bathroom. Once at my destination I undressed and looked at myself in the large mirror above the vanity unit.

 _'I'm starting to get quite large now…'_ I trailed off as my fingers lightly ran across the violent red stretch marks that marred either side of my stomach _'I love being pregnant but… I hate having to look like this. How can he still love me?'_

Not wanting to dwell on such thoughts I quickly turned on the shower and stepped under the hot water. After many minutes I felt the sudden presence of Sasuke as he joined me in the shower and reached out to hold me.

"Please don't touch me" I stated as his hand made contact causing me to flinch.

I quickly pushed myself up closer to the shower wall and dropped my arms so they were either side of me in a vain attempt to hide my new scars. Resting my forehead against the cool wall, I let out a small sigh as I closed my eyes wishing for Sasuke to leave.

"Why are you hiding from me babe?"

"I don't want you to see me like this" I whispered out in the hopes that he hadn't heard what I said.

"Why not? You're beautiful, what's wrong Naruto? Please talk to me"

By this point, I could feel Sasuke place his own forehead between my shoulder blades. Slowly I felt his arms move as he took hold of my hands and intertwined them with his own.

"Tell me…"

"How can you still love me when I look like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at my stomach…"

Lifting his forehead, I could feel eyes on my back as he did as he was told. My right hand become empty as the appendage in it was placed against the side of my stomach causing me to once again flinch at the contact.

"Do you mean these?"

My silence answered the question as I stiffened when Sasuke return his forehead to its original position.

"Oh Naruto… no matter how you look I will always love you. You're absolutely beautiful in my eyes and so are your stretch marks. Those scars will be a reminder of our little miracle and will make me smile every time I see them. Don't be ashamed of your body…"

The sudden absence of my lover's body against mine made me quickly turn around only to find him still standing there. All of a sudden Sasuke crouched down in front of me and followed each scar to its end with his finger before placing a kiss on it. Repeating the action over and over again brought tears to my eyes as I recognised the simple act of love for what it was.

 _'I'm such an idiot, how could I ever question his love for me'_

After multiple kisses, he stood back to his full height and looped his arms around me. Placing my own around his neck I looked up into his eyes to read his expression. I didn't get the chance to as he quickly stole my lips in a gentle kiss. Giving in I began to kiss him back as a few tears slowly slid down my cheeks. Feeling his tongue rub against my lower lip I opened my mouth and allowed him entrance as he deepened the kiss. A groan left my mouth when Sasuke's expert tongue began to explore and his hands began to soothingly massage my lower back. When the need for air became a problem we pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much dobe, never forget that"

"I won't" I said between sniffles and as a soft hand began to wipe away my tears.

"Come on Naru, let's finish up in here. Iruka and Kakashi will be here soon, we should tell them the good news"

Smiling like an idiot at the reminder, I soon found myself outside of the shower drying myself off.

* * *

 _Iruka POV_

"Come on Kashi, pick up the pace"

I couldn't wait to visit the soon to be parents again. It had been close to a week since we last saw them and since the first time Naruto let me feel his son kick I couldn't wait to experience it again. The last time we went to their abode the little one was sleeping so I left slightly disappointed.

'Hopefully today will be the day' I thought to myself as the Uchiha compound came into sight.

"Hey Ru…"

"Yeah Kashi"

"Why do you always get so excited when we come around here?"

"Because sometimes you have to believe in miracles" I left the rest of the sentence hanging as I looked behind me and flashed my love a smile.

Shortly after I knocked on the front door and was welcomed in by Sasuke.

"Hey you two. Come inside, Naruto and I want to discuss something with both of you"

Taking Kakashi's hand in my own, I led the silver-haired nin into the living room to find Naruto with his nose in a book.

"Hello Naruto"

Whatever Naruto was reading must have been interesting because when I spoke up it caused the younger man to jump and quickly lower his reading material.

"Oh hello, I didn't see you there"

The blonde had a blush brought on by embarrassment when he finished his sentence causing Kakashi to snort back his laughter. To be fair I wasn't much better.

"Idiot" I heard Sasuke mumble under his breath before he plonked down beside Naruto and took the book from his hands.

Taking a seat of our own Kakashi was the first to start talking.

"So what is it you wanted to discuss with us? Where are your parents if I might add?"

"Well Mum and Dad went out for a date, but we wanted to talk to you about your godson"

The first word that registered in my mind was the word godson. _'What does he mean godson? We don't have a god child… wait he can't possibly mean… they can't be serious'_

Turning my head to the right, I did a sideways glance at Kakashi to see the same surprise and confusion playing out across his face.

"So what do you say, want to be our son's godparents?" Naruto asked as he stood up.

"Naruto… Sasuke…" utterly shocked I looked back to Kakashi for his opinion just for him to look at me smiling. Knowing his answer I quickly jumped up and embraced my little brother in a tight hug. "Yes, yes, yes. Thank you so much" I could hear Naruto chuckling in my ear when I felt a poke in my stomach. Pulling away I looked towards Naruto as he started laughing again.

"He's kicking you Iruka"

Kakashi joined me as I placed my hand on Naruto's baby bump and laughed as well.

"I guess the little guys trying to say hello" I muttered as Kakashi wrapped one arm around me and placed the other on Naruto beside mine just as we felt another kick.

 _'I'm so lucky to have such an amazing family…'_ I thought as tears began to prick at the corners of my eyes.

* * *

 _^Time skip^_

 _Sasuke POV_

I awoke early in the morning and looked towards Naruto who was still in a deep slumber. Knowing how exhausted he had been lately as he entered his sixth month I decided to surprise him for our third wedding anniversary. Quietly sneaking out of bed I crept down to the kitchen trying to make no noise at all and began to prepare the dobes breakfast. Once I was happy with what I prepared I quickly ran outside and picked a deep red wildflower from the grass surrounding Naruto's favourite Sakura blossom.

 _'Can't break our tradition…'_

Placing the flower on the tray beside the food I returned upstairs as Naruto was slowly starting to wake up.

"Morning babe" I trailed off as I placed the tray on the bed and bent down to place a kiss on Naruto's head. A brilliant smile broke out across his face as I plucked the flower from its resting place and put it behind his ear.

"The red flower makes you look radiant Naruto. I know you will be hungry so eat up, I made it especially for you"

"Thank you Sasu"

Slowly helping Naruto sit up, I sat behind him as he begun eating. Rubbing his lower back, I placed a kiss in the nape of his neck.

"Happy third wedding anniversary my love"

The two of us laughed when we felt our baby kick at the end of my sentence.

"Happy anniversary to you too" Naruto replied as he turned his head for a slow passionate kiss

* * *

 _^Time skip^_

 _Naruto POV_

Rays of sunlight streamed across my face when I began to open my eyes. Looking to my right revealed Sasuke wasn't in bed with me but I already knew as I couldn't feel his warmth beside me. I started the slow process of getting out of bed. Being in my eighth month really slowed me down and made the previously simple tasks much more difficult. Finally standing I waddled over to the door to our bedroom and stepped out. I smiled as I looked to my right to see our little boy's nursery. With the help of Mum and Dad we had finally completed it a few days ago. The walls were painted a soft blue with white skirting boards and window frames. The crib had been built and placed against the left wall towards the right half. A soft armchair had been placed on an angle beside the crib taking up the rest of the wall. Straight opposite the crib was the changing table and thanks to our friends the dresser that was beneath the window had been completely decked out with adorable baby clothes. Lastly in the corner by the door was a multi levelled self that was also decked out in cute toys and teddies that had been bought by all our friends. We had made sure to go out and buy plenty of nappies, wipes, cream and other necessities that were needed in the bum changing process. In the kitchen were plenty of bottles, bibs and milk formula. In other words we had everything ready for the baby's arrival. One thing was very clear and that was the fact that our little man was going to be spoilt rotten and loved by everyone. I sometimes even had the thought that Sakura and Ino were more excited for our son's birth than Sasuke and I were. Then the thought of how my parents were going to be once the boy was born made me seriously question who was more excited here. My silent debating was brought to a close when I felt Sasuke's arms wrap around me from behind.

"What are you thinking about Naru?"

"How loved our little one is going to be. Happy birthday by the way teme"

"Thanks dobe. I guess my birthday present is going to be late huh?"

"Yeah I guess so. Just like mines going to be early"

"That is true. The little guy will arrive when he's ready"

Taking Sasuke's hand I pulled him downstairs with me but ran into my parents.

"Oh hey, Mum, Dad"

"Morning Naruto, took you long enough to get up"

"Yeah sorry about that but your Grandson has been slowly me down quite a lot these past few weeks. Anyways I'm hungry so I'm heading to the kitchen, bye"

Walking as fast as possible in my current state I grabbed yet another apple to eat for breakfast when a sharp pain radiated from my stomach. Clutching my abdomen with my empty hand the other dropped the apple and seized the countertop.

 _'What's going on?'_

"NARUTO"

Instantly Sasuke was beside me rubbing my back demanding to know what was wrong in an alarmed voice.

"It's okay Sasuke, the baby was just kicking really hard. Harder than usual, I didn't expect…"

Another strong sharp kick cut me off as I groaned out in pain.

"KUSHINA, MINATO"

The sudden sound of rushed footsteps hit my ears before I felt my parents beside me.

"Sasuke what's going on?"

"He-he's saying that the baby is kicking really hard, but he shouldn't be in this much pain…"

The pain of yet another sharp strike let another groan pass through my lips.

"He's not just kicking… I can feel him punching, elbowing and kneeing me. I don't know… what's going on but it has never… been this painful before"

"Come on Naruto, when you used to be overly active I was advised to change positions, by doing so hopefully the baby will move to and settle down. The baby wasn't kicking when you were lying down so why don't you relax on the couch for a bit"

Following my Mums advice I was slowly led over to the couch and as I lay down Sasuke sat down beside me allowing my head to rest on his lap. Even after many minutes, the baby kept causing me pain when a sudden idea struck me. As I turned my head to look up at Sasuke I voiced my suggestion.

"Sasuke try talking to him. You can get him to go to sleep at night when he is keeping me awake and even get him moving when he is quiet. Try talking to him now, your voice may settle him down. Please… just give it a try" I begged as another swift kick left me groaning in pain.

Nodding his head in understanding Sasuke slowed outstretch his arm until his hand was flat against my stomach.

"Hey little guy, daddy's here. I know you're not doing it on purpose but you're causing Papa a lot of pain. Are you just trying to wish me a happy twenty-third birthday? All of us can't wait for you to arrive you know. I can't believe I'm going to be a Dad in a few weeks… it seems like only yesterday I found out we were expecting you…"

Slowly yet surely our son's movements began to calm down.

"Keep talking Sasuke, it's working" I whispered.

"When your Papa told me I was shocked, I never thought a miracle like you could happen to someone like me. I loved your Papa with all my heart for so many years and when I returned home I thought I had lost him forever. But it would seem that even the most cursed of hearts deserves love. First, it was your Papa, and now we have you. Who would have thought that two shattered souls could find each other the way we did and keep fighting through it all to become whole again? In this world, I never believed in miracles. Where I came from things like that seemed so far away, so out of reach… like they were never there to begin with. But the man I loved showed me a world I had never seen before, it didn't matter that he was just as broken as me. Together we created our own miracle, one that I could always believe in without fail. I'll always be grateful because now I can live my life knowing that truly amazing things can happen to even the most cursed of beings… I can't wait to finally see what our love created"

Fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall I looked up into Sasuke obsidian eyes to see them slightly clouded over.

 _'He's drifted off to his own world…'_

Reaching up I cupped his cheek with my palm and began to soothingly rub my thumb back and forth.

Slowly his eyes returned to focus and he started down at me as his hand that was caressing my baby bump came to a stop.

"Did I say all that out loud?"

"Yeah you did Sasu" I whispered once again as a stray tear found its way down my face "Thank you babe, you calmed our little one down and made me fall in love with you all over again. That seems to be happening a lot lately…"

"It's not hard to do when you keep finding ways to do the same to me. How could a heart like yours ever love a heart like mine?"

"I could say the same thing. I guess when you try to fix a broken person you end up healing each other" when tears began to fall from those beautiful eyes I gently pulled myself up and kissed each one away before placing my lips on Sasuke's.

We began slowly and lovingly… lips locked in a delicate dance that only the two of us knew. Tongues slowly joined together in an even slower sway of movement that was filled with the most purest of emotions. When the time finally came for us to pull apart we were still locked in each other's gaze, completely ignorant of the two other adults that had tears of their own sitting not far from us.

 _'If there is one thing I will always be sure of… it's that our son and I are loved beyond words. What and amazing feeling that is…'_

* * *

 _^Time skip^_

 _Sasuke POV_

 _'Two weeks… that's all the time that is left before our sons due date. He's nearly here…'_

As I walked through the front door, I arrived home from my final ANBU Black Ops mission before my son's birth. I wasn't going to return to the service for quite some time… once he finally arrived after so many months my only plan was to devote my time to both him and Naruto. Every second of it.

Venturing even further into the house I stumbled upon Naruto who was hyperventilating and crying in our bedroom. Staring him straight in the eyes once he saw I was home made me feel as if someone had just ripped my heart from my chest. There was so much pain and fear portrayed in such a simple gesture. I had never seen anything so raw reflected in those gorgeous blue eyes before that caused all the air in my lungs to be knocked out in one devastating blow.

"Naruto, what's wrong? Baby talk to me" I said in a panicked voice of my own.

"There… there's something wrong with him Sasuke, I-I haven't felt him move or kick in over two days… please you have to save him"

Knowing how serious the situation was, I quickly scooped Naruto up in my arms and cradled him like a child.

"I promise Naruto… I'll make sure we won't lose him"

Discovering a speed I never knew I was capable of, I flew over the village in a race against time.

 _'I promised myself I would always protect you the day we married Naruto… we won't lose him… we won't lose him… I promised you we wouldn't. It's a parent's job to protect their child and I will do anything in my power to save him…'_

The hospital was in sight but it didn't matter how fast I ran. To me, time had stopped and it felt like I was running on the spot making no progress at all. Willing myself to keep going, I made the final sprint to the hospital grounds. Then by doing a hasty shunshin we were outside Tsunade's office. Not even bothering to knock I turned and slammed the door open with my back before entering and yelling out for help. If I took the time to actually stop and look I would have seen just how much panic flicked across Tsunade's face instead of only a glimpse. Going into her professional medic mode I was quickly instructed to carry Naruto into an examination room and place him on a bed.

"It's okay now babe" I whispered into Naruto's ear as I continuously stroked his soft blonde locks "Tsunade's here babe, she'll save him, he'll be okay" I tried to reassure him but I couldn't fool myself. I was trying to assure myself more than Naruto that our son was okay.

"What's been going on Naruto?" Tsunade said in her 'Don't fuck me around and tell it to me straight' tone.

"He hasn't moved in over two days Granny… I haven't felt a single kick or even the slightest shift… god what if we're losing him"

 _'Please don't… don't say that Naruto…'_

"I won't let it come to that" was Tsunade's reply as she pulled up Naruto's shirt and forced healing chakra to her hands.

The seconds that followed felt like a lifetime had flown straight past me. I held my breath and prayed to any god that would listen.

 _'We can't lose him now, please… we're so close, so close… I know he isn't here yet but I already love him so much, please don't take him from me aswell. He and Naruto are all I have left… neither of us will be able to survive without him' It was at this point that I realised just how much I relied on something that wasn't even here… but it was just the small things that had built up over a long period of time that got me to where I was now. Setting up the nursery, the small talks that were carried out while I was kissing Naruto's stomach, watching him grow as time passed, hearing his heartbeat for the first time, first ultrasound, first kick, even seeing Naruto's baby bump for the first time. All the pregnancy books, all the late nights up in an attempt to calm the little one down, all the cuddles, all the caresses… everything. Even things as stupid as a lecture from Kushina on how to "Properly open up a diaper" or "Making the milk the correct temperature"… I can't live without these things in my life'_

"He's okay I can feel his heartbeat, he's okay"

One simple sentence uttered by Tsunade made me release a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Nine words… that was all it took to save me from the brink of destruction. Without even thinking I leant over and grabbed Naruto in the most loving embrace I could manage.

"He's okay babe, our little boy's alright" I managed to whisper into Naruto's neck before I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"Granny… how can we get him to move? I know you've said he's okay but… I can't believe you… not yet. I need to feel him move or kick first"

"That's fine Naruto, I understand. Does your boy kick or move when Sasuke talks to him?"

"Almost always…"

"Alright, Sasuke I need you to listen to me" Hearing the old Hokage talking to me I slowly released my hold on Naruto, placed a kiss on his forehead and finally looked towards Tsunade. "Good now that I have your attention I'm going to explain what I want you to do. Since your little one's been rather lazy these past few days I don't think your voice alone will work to make him stir. Instead, I want you to concentrate some chakra into your hand and as weird as it may sound pump that chakra full of love and affection. He will know it's you and hopefully, he will start to cause a commotion in your presence. Understand?"

With a nod of my head, I forced the chakra into my hand and closed my eyes to concentrate on the emotions I wanted to pass on. Love, pride, happiness, affection, adoration… anything comforting. Once I was happy with what I had to offer I slowly lowered my hand down and placed it level with Naruto's tanned skin. Now we all just waited. A sudden gasp from Naruto made me look up to see tears falling from his eyes before my attention was drawn back to his stomach as a lazy kick was thrown against my hand followed by another slightly harder one.

"I can feel him moving, thank god. I thought we had lost him" Naruto cried as I wrapped my arm around him for a hug while the other remained on his abdomen to feel the constant kicks that were now occurring.

With each kick, I knew our boy was safe and wasn't going anywhere.

 _'Just two more weeks and you'll be here'_ I thought as I shed silent tears of my own.

* * *

 _^Time skip^_

 _Naruto POV_

"When are you going to arrive?" I spoke out loud as I rubbed my huge stomach. Our son was supposed to arrive seven days ago on August the twenty-fifth, yet he still wasn't here. "I feel so bloated and to be fair I'm massive which isn't helping. Papa wants to meet you but you seem quite content to stay in there" I continued to speak as a strong kick was directed towards my hand causing me to groan. By now the little guy could kick very hard which often left me moaning in pain and trying to catch my breath. Deciding to stand up instead of lying sprawled out across the couch, I quite literally waddled towards the kitchen where I could hear my parents talking to Sasuke. With one hand still rubbing my belly, I used the other to stabilise myself against the door frame as I began to talk.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt your conversation, but Mum do you know of any ways to naturally induce me into labour? As much as I love the little guy I want him out"

With a laugh, my Mother answered my question. "Well there are a few ways but I heard a good massage, nipple stimulation and sex all in one go is a sure fire way to get the bun out of the oven"

With an out of control blush at the suggestion, I glared at her making the other two males in the room laugh.

"Thanks for the amazing advice" I said in a sarcastic tone as I turned around and slowly made my way to mine and Sasuke's room. Along the way, I finally noticed how dark it was becoming outside.

 _'Well it makes sense, it is night time after all. I just didn't know it was this late already'_

Finally reaching my desired destination I quickly changed out of my clothes the best I could so I only had by boxers remaining. Lowering myself into the bed, I pulled up the covers and rolled onto my side ready to sleep. As per usual my son took this as his cue to begin kicking and doing laps around my stomach like earlier.

"Why can't you just be born already?" I whispered as I tried to calm him down. Gently I felt Sasuke sneak in behind me and place his hand beside mine.

"He's rather active at the moment huh…" he cut his sentence short when we felt our child move around before landing a hard blow against my ribs. The air was quickly inhaled into my lungs as a long groan of pain spilt from between my parted lips.

"Shhh it's okay…" Sasuke tried to sooth me as I slowly returned to normal. I rolled over so I could look straight into his obsidian eyes.

"Sasuke I wouldn't ask this of you normally but… please… take me. Make love to me… I'm ready to have him…" I could only watch the conflicting emotions flicker across his face before he closed his eyes and captured my lips in a slow, sweet kiss. Following his lead I began to slowly kiss back until he tilted his head to the side to deepen it even further. The next moment I felt teeth nibbling on my bottom lip asking for permission as I granted his request. I moaned out in pure bliss once I felt the heated tongue roaming and exploring every crevasse of my mouth. Withdrawing for air resulted in a small string of saliva to stretch from our lips and a lustful smile was directed towards me before Sasuke began to trail kisses down my jaw to my neck. Sasuke continued nibbling and sucking until he was satisfied he left a hickey behind and continued downwards before latching on to my left nipple and began to suck. Another moan left my mouth as he pulled a hand upwards to play with the other using his skilled fingers. After what felt like forever he dragged his hands downwards and began to massage my sides as he continued his line of kisses over my rounded stomach.

"Change into your female form and remain in it… having vaginal sex may help more than anal to help you into labour" Sasuke explained in a gravelly voice as he stopped his kisses and looked towards me. Nodding my head in understanding I quickly began weaving the hand seals Kurama had taught me months ago. Once the smoke cleared, in place of my penis was now a vagina that led straight to the cervix and uterus. Carefully and lovingly Sasuke moved me so I was on my hands and knees with a pillow under my stomach to support the baby. He made quick work of disposing the few articles of clothing that remained on us. Positioning himself behind me, he used his hands to squeeze my butt cheeks as he leaned forward and continued trailing kisses down my spine until he reached my tail bone. Once finished he removed his hands and reached one around to stimulate my clitoris while the other spread my legs and guided his stiff member into my already moist entrance. A guttural moan left my mouth when I felt him thrust into me combined with the new sensation of having my clitoris played with.

"I'm going to penetrate you deeply Naruto, let me know if it becomes uncomfortable or hurts okay… I don't want to hurt you or our baby"

Moans continued to spill from my mouth as he began to move in and out of me and used his spare hand to massage my stomach or pinch and fondle my nipples. The sound of flesh slapping against each other filled the room as Sasuke keep up a constant pace making sure to hit my G-spot each time.

"Fucken hell Sasuke… unh… ugh… f-faster, harder…"

A scream of pure ecstasy was rewarded to Sasuke as I felt him increase in tempo and thrust harder each time. God was sex during pregnancy amazing.

"You're so tight… fuck, I can't hold it in any longer"

I threw my head back as I felt Sasuke explode inside of me causing my walls to squeeze around him even tighter when I had an orgasm of my own. Both riding out our highs led to us collapsing against the bed once we came back down. Feeling exhausted I pulled out the pillow from beneath me as I laid on my side and felt Sasuke slowly pull out of me. Still embracing me from behind I turned my head and smiled as I tried to catch my breath.

"Thank you… babe…" I managed to whisper out before I was greeted by the world of dreams.

Hours later I was awoken by a feeling I couldn't explain. Blinking my eyes open I looked around me to find it was still dark out and I was in the same position I had fallen asleep in. Still not knowing what caught my attention I started to drift off a few minutes later when I felt it again. I could feel my stomach harden as a gripping like sensation started in my back and made its way around to my front. It wasn't particularly painful but it was not a comforting feeling either. Once the oddity passed I tried to process what had just happened when I felt a sudden pop and it legitimately felt like I was soiling myself but I couldn't do anything to control it. That was when the penny clicked and I figured out what was going on. I quickly grabbed a hold of Sasuke's shoulder and shook him awake.

"Babe you need to wake up. I'm going into labour… my waters just broke"

It was fair to say I had never seen him move so fast in my life.

* * *

 _^Seven hour time skip^_

 _General POV_

"You're doing an amazing job Naru" Sasuke complemented his blonde after another painful contraction hit.

An exhausted Naruto gasped for air as he leant into Sasuke's warm touch to try and calm himself down.

"It hurts… it hurts so much…"

"I know babe, I know" Sasuke replied as he wiped his husband's brow to move stray strands of hair that were stuck to Naruto's sweat covered forehead.

Before he even had time to prepare himself, Naruto felt another strong contraction and hissed in pain as he directed his death stare towards Tsunade.

"I need to push Granny" he barked out.

Hearing the rushed comment the medical ninja quickly propped up Naruto's legs and began to explain what he needed to do.

"Naruto I need you to push really hard into your bottom when you feel a contraction come on. You're fully dilated so make sure to breathe and try to relax in between. Just a little bit longer and you will be holding your son in your arms"

Nodding his head Naruto began to push as hard as he could until the pain began to fade. Gasping for air once again he looked towards Sasuke as the next contraction started up almost straight away. Continuing to push on, Naruto let out a groan of pain when he began to feel as if his lower region were on fire.

"Great job Naruto, I can see the baby's head. A few more pushes and he'll be here"

In between the rapid intakes of breath, Naruto managed to ask what their sons hair colour was.

"The little guy has the Uchiha's black hair"

A smile broke out across the blondes face before it was contorted in pain when another contraction hit. After seven more minutes of pushing the high pitched sound of a baby's cry rang out throughout the hospital room.

"Congratulations you two" Tsunade said as she brought the newborn to Naruto's bare chest. Holding his son for the first time led to tears of happiness to fall from the blonde's eyes when they landed on their beautiful miracle even when he was covered in blood and after birth.

"You're here… after so long, you're finally here" Naruto continued to cry as Sasuke looked at the heart warming sight and tears of his own began to build up. It was at this moment that Sasuke took a moment to look into Naruto's eyes and was shocked at what he saw. The pain and fear that Naruto always gripped so tightly on to when it came to losing someone was slowly fading away before his very eyes. The once heartbreaking emotions were being replaced by the most purest of love. It was like Sasuke was watching his husband fall in love all over again right before his very eyes. Their son was helping Naruto let go of something that not even Sasuke himself could. That small child was a hero…

"… Yuudai…"

* * *

 **Yuudai means 'Hero'**


	20. Yuudai

**SasuNaru, yaoi, m-preg**

* * *

 **I do not own the Naruto franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Yuudai**

* * *

 _'Italic'_ \- Thoughts

"…" – Talking

 _ **'Bold Italic'**_ – Kurama talking

* * *

 _Sasuke POV_

"… Yuudai…"

"What did you say Sasuke?" Naruto inquired as he lifted his bloodshot eyes from our son for the first time.

"Yuudai… we should name him Yuudai" I replied with conviction as I stared at our bundle of joy.

"Little Yuudai… it sounds perfect Sasuke"

We both smiled at each other before I slowly came in closer and gave Naruto a gentle loving kiss. Upon pulling away my attention was drawn towards Tsunade as she uttered my name.

"Come cut your son's umbilical cord Sasuke" Nodding my head I removed myself from my husband's side as I joined Tsunade and was handed a pair of umbilical scissors.

"Cut in between to the two clamps" Nodding my head once again I carefully did as I was told and made the cut. Once I was done Shizune entered the room and approached Naruto's side.

"Naruto I'm going to take your son for a few minutes okay. We need to get him cleaned up and make sure he is completely healthy"

Knowing this was part of the process he carefully handed over our son and slumped back against the bed as Shizune walked over towards a bassinet that was in the room. I could clearly see that Naruto was exhausted and wanted to sleep but Tsunade had other plans.

"Naruto I need you to deliver the placenta before you can rest. Just push like you did earlier and it will come out"

I knew I didn't want to see that sight so returned to Naruto's side and held his hand as he gave a final push. Yuudai's cries reached my ears and I quickly averted my gaze to where he was and watched as Shizune sucked out any congestion that may have been in the baby's nose. Following that, she began to softly clean the blood and other gunk off our son's skin as he continued to cry.

"Is… is he okay? Why is he crying?" I returned my line of vision to Naruto as his words that were full of concern were voiced. His face was flushed and he looked overtired but at that moment our child's welfare was all that he was worried about.

"Shhh, he's fine Naruto. He just doesn't appreciate Shizune cleaning him up and is voicing his opinion. You did an amazing job babe and I know you're tired so have a rest for awhile. We will both be here when you wake up" When I placed a kiss on his forehead he closed his eyes and finally succumbed to sleep as I began dragging my fingers through his blonde hair in a loving manner. A few minutes later Shizune walked towards me with a bundle of blue blankets in her arms. As she gently lowered Yuudai into my waiting arms I took notice of the small scowl that sported his features as he continued to bawl.

"Congratulations on a healthy baby boy Sasuke. He weighs eight pounds nine ounces and clearly has a good set of lungs on him. What did the two of you decide to name him?"

"Yuudai" I replied as I let a small smile slip as I cradled him against my chest and began to slowly rock him back and forth. Slowly the cries came to an end and eyelids opened to reveal dazzling blue eyes.

 _'He has Naruto's beautiful blue eyes… god, he's perfect in every way'_ as these thoughts began to circulate I was absorbed in our son's magnificent eyes and it felt as if my entire world had come to a standstill. _'Is this how Naruto felt when he first laid eyes on him?'_ I wondered. It felt like I was falling in love all over again. The way Naruto looked when I saw him holding Yuudai is how I felt now. _'The love a parent holds for the child is immense…'_

A few tears fell as the door opened and Tsunade and Shizune stepped out. After their departure, Minato, Kushina, Iruka and Kakashi entered as the medics gave the all clear. Seeing them enter made my lips form a proud smile as I continued to cry tears of happiness.

"Come and meet our son, Yuudai" I managed to get out between sobs.

* * *

 _General POV_

The four shinobi couldn't wait to finally meet the newest member of their family. They had all arrived at the hospital as soon as they had heard the news of Naruto going into labour. Minato and Kushina from Sasuke. Iruka and Kakashi from Minato. For hours they had waited outside the hospital room. Multiple times they had heard Naruto's groans of pain when another contraction hit. Finally, they heard the sound they had all been waiting for… the cries of a newborn baby.

After many minutes they were finally allowed in as Tsunade and Shizune were leaving. Upon entrance, they could see Naruto asleep on the bed with Sasuke beside him looking down towards the blue blankets in his arms. When they were all in the room Sasuke looked up at them in tears and showed them a rare smile as he said "Come and meet our son Yuudai"

Like a moth to a flame, the new Grandparents were by Sasuke's side immediately while the other two held back. Peering over the dark haired ninja's shoulder Minato and Kushina saw their Grandson for the first time.

"Do you want to hold him?" Sasuke asked tiredly as he looked up into Kushina's eyes. The red head was too emotional to talk so just shook her head as a yes, to scared to speak. Smiling, Sasuke gently handed Yuudai over and stood up. Knowing their son was in safe hands he laid down next to Naruto and held him in his arms as he slowly began to nod off. Supporting his Husband for hours had left Sasuke exhausted but at the time he had to stay strong for Naruto. Yuudai would be looked after perfectly fine for a little while, besides Sasuke knew the others in the room had been dying to meet the babe.

* * *

 _Kushina POV_

Tears began to well up in my eyes as he held him for the first time.

"He's so small…" I whispered as I continued to stare at the beautiful little boy.

"Naruto was once that small too Kushina"

"He has Sasuke's black hair… but yours and Naruto's blue eyes Minato" The tears finally fell once I began to run my fingers through his soft hair. "He's gorgeous…"

Minato took this as his cue to wrap one arm around my waist and use the other to tickle Yuudai's cheek as he too began to admire his first Grandchild. Not liking all the attention Minato soon found his pointer finger being held in a tight grip by Yuu's hand as his bottom lip begin to quiver.

"No, no, no please don't cry… your Daddies are trying to sleep" Gently rocking him against my chest in an attempt to settle him didn't work and soon whimpers began to be heard.

"Crap, who's good with kids here?"

"Give him to me" I looked up to see Iruka standing before me with a serious expression on his face.

 _'What a stupid question to ask…'_ I thought. Knowing the males reputation for being amazing with children I gave my Grandson a kiss on the forehead and handed him over.

* * *

 _Iruka POV_

As soon as I had my Godson in my arms I quickly walked towards the seat Sasuke occupied earlier and sat down. Not really knowing what to do I began to sing a lullaby my parents once sang me and started to gently rock from side to side.

 _"Deep in the meadow, under a willow  
_ _A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
_ _Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes  
_ _And when again they open the sun will rise._

 _Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
_ _Here the daises guard you from all harm  
_ _Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
_ _Here is the place where I love you._

 _Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
_ _A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
_ _Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
_ _And when again it's morning they'll wash away._

 _Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
_ _Here the daises guard you from all harm  
_ _Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
_ _Here is the place where I love you"_

The entire time I sang quietly I couldn't draw my eyes away from the small miracle that was against my chest. He was too good to be true. It was like everyone was living in a dream, such a feat as him shouldn't have been possible yet here he was. A perfect mixture of both Sasuke and Naruto alike. Uzumaki, Uchiha and Namikaze all rolled into one. A world as dark as the shinobi's rarely let such miracles come to fruition. In this world, if you are lucky you only strike gold once, but for that pair of Uchiha fate seemed to be on their side as of recently. Almost as if it were trying to repent for the past actions that made them who they are today. Destiny sure was a funny thing. Once my song reached its closing blue eyes fluttered shut as a peaceful expression covered Yuu's features.

"I remember that song… you sang it to me once many years ago…"

"You're meant to be sleeping Naruto. You need your rest…"

"I couldn't help myself, I loved that song. It helped make the sun come out on the darker days"

"I'm glad I could help you back then, but you need to rest. Your little one's safe with us"

"I know he is…" He whispered off as he sunk back into his dream world. A smile reached my face as I could only watch him subconsciously roll over and snuggle into Sasuke's arms. Almost like it were a common occurrence, Sasuke hugged him back while they both basked in their slumber.

"I know I've said it a thousand times but those two really do make an amazing couple" I commented as I returned to looking at Yuudai and Kakashi approached me.

"No one has ever told us how those two met or their back stories you know…"

Hearing Minato's statement, I looked up into Kakashi's eyes not wanting to be the one to explain. With a big sigh, Kakashi looked at both him and Kushina.

"This probably isn't the best time for such a conversation but the two of you deserve to know. Both Naruto and Sasuke have been trying to avoid the topic since you returned but… I guess I should just start from the beginning. From a very young age, Naruto was shunned and abused by those around him for being the jinchuuriki of the beast that claimed so many lives. The staff at the orphanage wouldn't feed him, bath him, supply him with new clothes… nothing. They let both civilians and ninja alike into the complex to torture the boy. On October tenth three years after the Kyuubi attack, a group of drunken individuals made their way into the orphanage and took an attempt on the three-year-olds life. The third managed to get to him in time and grab him before they could kill him but Naruto suffered some major injuries and spent quite some time in the hospital afterwards. Knowing he had to do something Hiruzen moved Naruto into his own house and kept an eye on him. Every year without fail there were multiple ANBU units that would guard the apartment on the tenth of October during the festivities. After that, Naruto became his own worst enemy. Whenever he ventured out onto the streets he would hear the whispers surrounding him and saw the hate and distain reflected in everyone's eyes. He was avoided and could never make any friends but without fail, he always maintained a smile that fooled the world even when he was used as Konoha's punching bag. I'm sure you've seen the large magnitude of scars by now that spread over both his arms and hips… he began self-harming at a young age and tried to end his own life on many occasions. Due to Kurama he never managed to succeed but always succeeded in keeping his secret from everyone. As for Sasuke when he was young he was always living in the shadow of his older brother Itachi. Itachi was considered a prodigy that only appeared once in a generation. The same as me, Orochimaru and even you Minato. He graduated at a very young age and quickly made his way through the ranks. He fully developed his Sharingan quickly and was in the ANBU on my team before anyone knew it. Fugaku expected him to be just as good as he first son if not better. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't compare and was ignored by his own Father. Then the clan began to organise a coup against the village. So when he was eight Itachi massacred the entire clan as ordered by Danzo leaving Sasuke as the only survivor. He become bitter like me after my Father's death and pushed everyone away. His dream was to become strong enough to kill Itachi and get revenge on his clan. When the two boys graduated the academy at twelve they were placed on my team alongside Sakura Haruno. They were put under me in the hopes that I could teach Sasuke how to use his bloodline and control the nine tails should it ever come to that. They always butted heads and could never seem to work together and be on the same level. From what I know Naruto began to be truly happy and stopped self-harming. Trouble began to rise when Sasuke always seemed to be so far ahead and so much stronger than Naruto. Whereas in Sasuke's eyes Naruto seemed to be getting more and more stronger every day. It became a competition between the two and when Naruto defeated the one tails single handily during the Chuunin exams Sasuke began to seek power. He was approached earlier and given the cursed seal by Orochimaru so went to him willingly. Of course, Naruto went after him and they fought at the Valley of the End. By the time I finally got there Naruto was out cold and Sasuke was gone only leaving his scratched forehead protector behind. Only those two know what truly happened that day. After that, Naruto left with Jiraiya for three years to train before returning to the village. Each of my students became an apprentice under a Sannin. Once home he faced many challenges. He saved his friend and the Kazekage Gaara from the Akatsuki, he lost Jiraiya, fought Pain, saved the village and took part in the war. As for Sasuke he left Orochimaru, killed his brother and Danzo, then formed his own team to take over and destroy Konoha although he did join the war. Once the war was over Sasuke returned to the village for a short period of time and they talked before he left again. The war destroyed Naruto and he began to blame himself for everyone's deaths and hate himself for not being strong enough to save them. I tried to convince Naruto to take on a Genin team but he wasn't interested and instead demanded to be placed in the ANBU. He quickly become a Caption as you now and created his own team. He began seeking a means of death and took suicidal missions no others would. He slipped back into cutting again and completely shut down. No one ever saw him and it began to seem as if he didn't exist at all. Then finally on that fateful day his death wish basically came true and he was rushed back to Konoha by his squad. By the time he reached the gates he had no pulse and wasn't breathing. The blood loss was so severe we all thought we had lost him. He was rushed into theatre and they managed to resuscitate him but the poison that coated the Katanas was designed to cut the flow of chakra from Kurama to Naruto. Basically, Kurama couldn't heal him for a period of time and he was left in a coma. It was quickly surmised that Naruto wouldn't wake up on his own no matter what the medics tried. As Tsunade put it, he had simply given up on living. The entire time this was happening Sasuke was in the village as he returned the same day Naruto was brought in and never left his side…"

I took this as my cue to begin speaking as I had enough composure to carry on and knew the story well from this point.

"When we all found out Naruto was in a coma I waited till it was just Sasuke and I in the room and began talking to him. I knew he loved Naruto because of the way he looked at him. I could see it in his eyes so I tried to convince Sasuke to tell him before it was too late. Ultimately days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months and we knew he wasn't going to come back to us. From what I know Sasuke broke down at Naruto's beside and revealed everything to him which was heard by Naruto. It was enough to bring Naruto around and just like with the battle only the two of them really know what happened. A few days later when Naruto was released we held a surprise party for them at the Uchiha mansion where he would be staying for awhile when he all found out the two had gotten engaged. From their they married, Sasuke joined the ANBU Block Ops and so forth to the Chuunin exams. From there you know the rest. Things got better for Naruto as he got older. He built his own family consisting of his friends but there was still a large part of him missing. I'm just grateful that they found each other… I don't think either would be alive now and they wouldn't have this little one either" I said as I directed my attention back towards the sleeping boy I was holding.

Muffled cries could be heard as I looked back up to see Kushina buried in Minato's arms bawling her eyes out. Even Minato was crying at the events we just voiced to them.

 _'That's why we didn't want to tell them… that's why Naruto and Sasuke didn't either. We all knew how it would affect them…'_

I could just feel the emotions radiating off them in waves as they held each other.

 **Hate…**

Hate towards themselves for leaving their own child alone in this cruel world. Hate for what they put their son through by using him as a jinchuuriki. Hate upon themselves for using him to save their own village only to be hated by those he sacrificed his being for. Hate towards every individual who ever laid a finger on their child. Hate towards all those that whispered behind his back. Hate towards anyone who ever did anything against Naruto.

 **Pain…**

Pain at knowing they failed their son. Pain at knowing they failed as parents. Pain at knowing they let their child down. Pain at knowing what Naruto had been doing to himself for so many years. Pain at knowing their son wanted nothing more than his own demise.

 **Sympathy…**

Sympathy towards what their son has had to face his entire life. Sympathy towards their child's upbringing in life. Sympathy for the child who never knew the comfort of having a family. Sympathy towards Naruto for never having a parents love.

But even throughout all the negative emotions, happy ones could be found as well.

 **Thankfulness…**

Thankful towards all Naruto's friends who had accepted him and become like family. Thankful to the third Hokage who kept an eye on Naruto when he was younger. But most of all thankfulness towards Iruka who had taken Naruto under his wing at a young age and become like a big brother to the blonde. Lastly, thankfulness towards Sasuke who saved Naruto from the hell he was forced to endure every day without fail.

"Sensei, Kushina… Naruto wouldn't want you to cry over him, not like this. That's why he didn't want to tell you. I suggest you compose yourselves before they wake up, I don't think you will want to explain the conversation we have had to them. I don't think it will sit very well with them"

Knowing the silver haired man was right, they continued to hold each other until the waterfall of tears stopped. Slowly yet surely bloodshot eyes returned to normal and reddened faces calmed down. Standing up from my chair caused Kakashi to look at me as I flashed him on overly sweet smile.

"What's that look for Ru?"

As I planted a kiss on his forehead I carefully manoeuvred Yuudai into Kakashi's arms. Alarmed at the fact he was holding the newborn Kakashi quickly looked at me with panic filled eyes.

"Iruka what are you doing? Don't give him to me, I've never held a baby before… what if I drop him?"

"You won't Kakashi you will be fine. Besides, he's the first baby I've ever held as well and I was fine with him. Just sit down and rock him in your arms. Minato, Kushina let's step out for a few minutes. We'll be back soon Kashi if you need anything just wake up Sasuke"

Not giving him enough time to answer I quickly hooked an arm under each of the new Grandparents elbows and dragged them out the door with me. Once outside I let them go and turned to face them.

"Are you two okay now?"

"Yeah we're getting there I think" Minato replied "It was just a shock for us, we weren't expecting that"

"No one can prepare themselves for that. Come on, Kakashi will be fine in there for awhile. It will do him some good to have some one on one time with Yuu. There's a small café just down the road we can go grab some coffee if you like, all of us are a bit sleep deprived. I'm sure we could all do with the energy boost"

Agreeing to my idea we all made our way out of the hospital at a leisurely pace and made our way to the café. The wait for the hot beverages was over quickly and before we knew it we were stepping out of the shop.

As I took my first sip of coffee a yell behind us stopped the three of us.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!"

As I turned my head I saw the Konoha eleven with a few extras.

"Hey you guys. What are you all doing here?"

Shikamaru was the one to answer.

"Well since everyone made the effort to be here in the village for a few days we thought we would all hang out together" He wasn't lying either, everyone was there. Sakura, Lee, Sai, Ino, Chouji, Karui, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Kankuro, Gaara, Tenten, a heavily pregnant Temari and of course Shikamaru. "We made a stop at Naruto and Sasuke's to see how they were but no one was home. What are you three doing anyway?"

"Oh right you don't know, do you? Naruto went into labour in the early hours of the morning. He gave birth about an hour ago. We're heading back to the hospital now, we left Kakashi there with the baby since Naruto and Sasuke are sleeping"

The expressions on everyone's faces were priceless. They varied from happiness, to surprise, to shock and even confusion until they finally clicked and figured out the situation.

Temari was the first to break the silence.

"Oh my god, come on guys we have to go and meet him. Come on, come on, come on"

With Temari expecting a child of her own soon it was understandable that her motherly side kicked into overdrive causing her to want to meet the new Uchiha and hold him. Knowing we had gotten our point across Minato, Kushina and I made our way back to the hospital with Temari dragging everyone else along behind us.

 _'Women…'_ I thought as I heard the commotion that was being caused.

Once we arrived at our destination I looked behind me at the large crowd then at Minato with a pleading look in my eyes. In return, he just smiled at me before addressing the young shinobi.

"If you don't mind can you all just wait out here for a few minutes? We just want to go and make sure they're all okay in there"

Without waiting for any replies I quickly stepped into the room followed by the other two. Unsurprisingly Kakashi was where we left him and so were the sleepy heads. However what was different was the fact that Yuudai was starting to wake up meaning he would most likely start putting on a show to demonstrate his mighty set of lungs.

With a squirming baby in his arms, Kakashi began to panic and looked at us for help. Laughing at him, I walked towards Naruto and Sasuke and gently shook them awake as Yuu began to cry.

"Hey, wake up you two. Yuudai's beginning to cry and your friends are all waiting outside to see you three"

Slowly ocean blue and midnight black eyes opened as Sasuke removed himself from Naruto's side and eased Yuu out of Kakashi arms. Naruto began to sit up and rest against the back of the headboard while I passed Kakashi his cup of steaming hot coffee which was much appreciated.

"Who's out there Iruka?" Naruto inquired tiredly.

"Literally all of your friend's little brother"

"Let them in then"

Acknowledging the fact that he was ready for visitors I approached the door as Sasuke sat down beside him on the bed and Minato, Kushina and Kakashi hung back against the far wall drinking their beverages. Almost instantaneously Temari was in the room once the door was open.

 _'I'm amazed she can move that fast when she's almost due herself in a short few weeks'_

None the less after her came the rest of the group.

Knowing what was coming, Sasuke quickly started the game of pass the baby with Temari. He knew straight off the bat that she couldn't wait to hold Yuu since she couldn't hold her own child yet.

Soon Temari was surrounded aswell due to everyone wanting to see the same sight. The black haired, blue eyed miracle that was Yuudai.

* * *

I know that was Rue's lullaby from the Hunger Games, but I really love it and no matter how long I searched I couldn't find a lullaby I really liked. Besides I think it sounds really cute and goes with the story.


	21. First week home

**SasuNaru, yaoi, m-preg**

* * *

 **I do not own the Naruto franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: First week home**

* * *

 _'Italic'_ \- Thoughts

"…" – Talking

 _ **'Bold Italic'**_ – Kurama talking

* * *

 _General POV_

It had been little over a week since Yuudai had been brought home. The four adults had quickly learnt the true meaning of sleepless nights, Naruto and Sasuke especially. During his first few days of being born, it was very clear that Yuu wasn't a cry baby. He only shed a tear when he was either hungry, needed changing or was over tired. Not sporadically without reason. For a fleeting moment, the new parents thought they may actually get some good, quality hours of sleep during the night. How wrong they were. Almost every two to three hours without fail the boy's cries could be heard. Being new to parenting both males would get up throughout the night to cater to their son's needs. By the time morning finally rolled around a strong cup of coffee was the only thing keeping them standing. The joy of parenthood was quickly dawning on them alongside the realisation there were still months to go before Yuudai would sleep through the night without interruption.

Once again the two ANBU Captions were awoken from their sleep when the small body in the bassinette at the end of their bed began crying for their attention. Pulling his hand from beneath the covers Naruto flickered on the lamp beside him and begrudgingly pulled down the covers while his husband did the same.

"I'll change him, you go downstairs and warm up a bottle for him" Naruto mumbled still half asleep as he looked at the alarm clock which read three a.m.

Being too tired to argue otherwise Sasuke stumbled out of bed and made his way out the door. At the same time, Naruto made his way to Yuu in a similar fashion and picked up the crying infant. Cradling him against his chest Naruto left the room as well and headed for the nursery. Flicking on the light he proceeds to the change table and quickly laid the still crying child on it before pulling out a fresh diaper, wipes and cream. Like an expert, in his sleep-deprived manner, he quickly unbuttoned Yuudai's onesie and removed the old diaper making sure to deposit it in the bin at his feet. Making sure to clean the baby's skin, he proceeded to add cream to prevent irritation before finally applying the new diaper. Last but not least he re-buttoned the onesie and gently picked up his son. Using one hand to support Yuudai's head the other went beneath his bottom as Naruto placed him against his chest. Since his son was still grizzling he made sure to place Yuu's ear above his heart in the hopes that his heart beat would keep him calm before his bottle was ready. Exiting the room, the blonde headed down to the kitchen to join his spouse. Once there Sasuke was waiting for him and quickly handed over the bottle. Positioning himself in one of the chairs in the living room, Naruto placed Yuudai in the crook of his elbow and placed the teat in his mouth. Slowly the milk in the bottle decreased as Yuu continued to eat until he had had enough and began playing around with the teat instead. Knowing he was over it, Naruto placed Yuu up against his shoulder and chest making sure he supported his small body and began to burp him. Almost instantly little burps began to surface as Yuudai's top lip began to lose its green tinge. After many minutes Naruto lowered his son and began the processes of nursing him back to sleep but as hard as he may try ocean blue eyes remained open staring into his own. With a sigh, Naruto gave in and looked at his spouse who was lounging against the door frame trying hard to stay awake.

"Can you take him and try to get him to go to sleep Sasu?" Naruto asked with an exhausted expression marring his face.

Sasuke knew that since their son had been born Naruto had been dead on his feet. Although Yuudai wouldn't remember it at such a young age Naruto wanted to be the best Father possible. He grew up never knowing the love of a parent so didn't know what it meant to be a Father. For him, it was more than just trial and error as it was for most new parents. For him, it meant so much more. He wanted Yuu to be raised in an environment surrounded by love, an environment where no matter what the situation he always had someone he could turn to and know he would be supported. He wanted Yuu to have everything he never had in his childhood. Naruto wanted to start being the best Father possible from day one and although he was doing an absolutely fantastic job his body couldn't handle it. The blonde's body had just gone through nine months of stress that it wasn't designed for and now he wanted to be a hero whose body was still recovering from a previous endeavour.

Pushing off the wall, he ventured over to Naruto and took the baby from his arms.

"Go back to bed babe, I'll be there soon" Sasuke stated as he placed a kiss on his partner's forehead. Once Naruto began to make his way back to their room Sasuke sat down in the chair that was just occupied.

Close to an hour later a shattered Sasuke found himself meandering back into his room and placing his sleeping child in his bassinette. When his head finally hit the pillow it was past four o'clock but he was too tired to care. Almost instantly he drifted off to sleep like how his dobe was beside him.

* * *

 _General POV_

A sudden sharp intake of breath was the only noise that was made before Naruto shot upright in his bed covered in a layer of sweat. The sheets were pooled in his lap as he attempted to calm his racing heart and burning lungs. During this time he noticed that something felt out of place. It was no longer dark out and he could see the sunlight trying to peek above the top of the curtains. Furthermore, he felt well rested which was something out of the ordinary this past week. Whipping his head to the side he locked his eyes on the clock that indicated it was already past seven in the morning. Throwing the sheets off his body he rushed over to the end of the bed to find the crib empty and with Yuudai nowhere in sight.

Starting to panic he tried to once again calm his raging heart while trying to come up with a reasonable conclusion as to his son's disappearance.

"Oh I see you're up"

The voice came from the doorway which was where his eyes travelled to next. What he found instantly calmed him down. In his Mother's arms was the sleeping black haired babe.

"God you scared me. Don't take him out of his crib like that again, I thought something had happened to him. Tell us next time okay, I was about ready to go on a manhunt"

As Kushina walked towards the bassinet and gently lowered the slumbering child she addressed Naruto.

"Sorry sweetheart. Minato and I heard the two of you up with him early this morning. We knew the both of you were exhausted so agreed to look after him for awhile so the two of you could have a bit of a sleep in. We snuck in around six and got him before he woke up for his next feed and diaper change. We will let you know if we do it again okay"

"No, its fine, I'm probably just overreacting. It's taking me awhile to get accustomed to this whole new parenting thing"

Surprisingly Sasuke was still sleeping even throughout all the talking that was occurring, which only made Naruto smile. Taking his Mothers' arm, Naruto led Kushina out of his bedroom and downstairs so Sasuke could continue to rest peacefully.

* * *

 _^Time skip^_

An hour later an energised Sasuke joined his husband and parent-in-laws downstairs. Another hour later a knock on the front door resulted in Shikamaru and Temari being welcomed into the residence.

Once everyone was comfortably seated in the living room with refreshments light conversations began.

"I know I'm probably going to regret asking this but how's parenting treating you?"

"Really well actually. Don't get me wrong its hard work and it's exhausting with the long nights but it's worth it. Don't worry you will find out in a few weeks Shikamaru"

"What a drag"

Her fiancé's complaints made Temari giggle as cries began to be heard coming from upstairs.

"Are you kidding me, he hasn't even been down three hours" Naruto complained as he pulled himself upwards and made his way towards the stairs. Temari being her usual self couldn't wait to see the newborn so joined Naruto as fast as she could in her current state. Together they made the short journey and minutes later found themselves staring down at the teary-eyed baby. With a sigh, Naruto picked Yuudai up as Temari looked on.

"Couldn't you have just stayed asleep a little longer? Papa would have really appreciated it you know"

Temari caught Naruto's weak smile as he gestured towards the room next door and followed Naruto's lead.

"Changed a real diaper yet Temari?"

"No"

"Want to give it a try? I'll help of course"

With a smile of her own, Temari agreed and was quickly shown the ropes by the other blonde before reappearing downstairs. The minute they arrived Sasuke had a bottle ready and Naruto once again looked towards Temari asking her silently if she wanted to feed him. Her open arms were the only answer Naruto received as he handed over the still grizzling baby.

"You know Shikamaru, she's a natural with kids" Naruto whisper into the soon to be fathers ear as they watched Temari set to work "You're lucky, when your little one arrives they will be in safe hands".

Knowing Naruto was right Shikamaru could only nod as he continued to look upon his partner and Sasuke took Naruto's hand. The two stepped out hand in hand with Kushina and Minato doing the same knowing what the men were trying to do.

"You think they will be able to handle it Naruto?"

"Don't worry Mum. Temari's amazing with Yuu plus the two of them should get in all the practice they can before they get the real thing. Besides couldn't you see the happiness and joy spread across her face?"

Everyone smiled at Naruto's last comment before Minato butted in.

"Hey Naruto, why don't we show Sasuke what you were working on while you were still pregnant?"

A wicked smile spread across the younger blondes face as Minato threw a kunai pouch towards him. Sasuke, however, stood beside his partner with an eyebrow lifted and a mix of curiosity and concern etched upon his face. With one last smile directed at Sasuke, Naruto quickly grabbed two kunai, handing one to the Uchiha and throwing the other so it became embedded in the grass quite a distance away. Disappearing from Sasuke's side, Naruto reappeared in a yellow flash beside the thrown kunai then returned in the same fashion. Placing a kiss on Sasuke's lips brought him out of his shock as he stared at Naruto.

"… When?..."

"When you were away on missions, training or in meetings. I had a lot of free time on my hands you know"

"But how? You… you were in no state to be training!"

"Don't worry so much Sasuke. I never did anything to harm Yuudai. You need to remember that to be able to even use the Flying Thunder God Jutsu you need to be able to perform Fuinjutsu. I never learnt the skill from Jiraiya so I had to learn from scratch. Although both Mum and Dad taught me it took a long time to even be able to perform the basics. When I hit nine months I finally completed the sealing formula but didn't want to risk trialling the actual jutsu even though it was similar to a summoning jutsu. That's when I decided I would try it once our son was born so I wouldn't run the risk of hurting him. So what you just saw was my first attempt at using it. But of course, you should know by now that with me being me I'm going to bring this jutsu to a new level and outclass Dad. To be honest I already have an idea or two that just might work…"

"You're crazy Naruto"

"I know. You married me though which means you must be a bit crazy too" Naruto whispered out as he drew himself closer to Sasuke and kissed him lovingly for the first time in days. Once they parted for air they noticed a messenger bird waiting on a nearby tree. Holding his arm out the bird flew towards Sasuke and landed on his outstretched arm. Fetching the scroll he quickly read through it before sighing.

"Kakashi wants all of us to gather in his office as soon as possible. That includes Temari and Shikamaru too…"

Knowing they couldn't argue otherwise, the four shinobi headed inside. Once there they came across Temari whom was in the processes of burping Yuudai and Shikamaru who was rubbing the woman's lower back.

"Did you have fun training?"

"I wouldn't really call it training Temari, but either way I will need to get some serious training in soon to get rid of this baby fat" Naruto joked as he swooped in to take Yuu back. "By the way, the six of us have been summoned to Kakashi's office. With you being pregnant and Yuu being a newborn Dad will flash us there okay. It will save a lot of time and be safer" Naruto quickly said as he headed upstairs to change Yuudai into a different set of clothes and grab his baby bag.

Placing his son down on the changing table Naruto quickly set about grabbing new clothes before returning to the babies side. Firstly the boy's onesie was taken off to be replaced by another light blue one that had the writing 'Sorry ladies my daddies are taken' written across it. Next came a dark blue pair of denim pants and white and grey striped socks. The socks were covered with velcro black shoes and lastly came a jacket that was grey in colour with white and dark blue stripes covering the inside. Happy with how his son looked Naruto grabbed Yuudai's bag and placed in over his right shoulder before picking up Yuu and cradling him against his chest. Not wanting to keep Kakashi waiting he returned downstairs with the others and in a flash, they were gone.

* * *

 _Hokage tower_

 _Naruto POV_

Seconds later we arrived before Kakashi and unsurprisingly it looked like we were the last to arrive.

Turning my head behind me I could see the entire Konoha eleven along with their sensei's that were still among the living. Returning my eyes forwards I locked with Kakashi's as I directed my next question towards him.

"Want to explain why we are all here? Along with the fact that Temari whom is pregnant is also among us. Secondly is the fact that Sasuke and I had to bring Yuu out for the first time since he was born. I doubt this is to do with a mission for the simple reason that if it were some of us wouldn't be here"

"Sharp eyes as always Naruto, but your right we aren't here to discuss a mission…" Kakashi had to cut his sentence off short as Yuudai became restless in my arms and began to squirm around. At the same time, Iruka body flickered into the room and Yuu began to cry.

"I see Yuudai's not very happy…"

"Yeah, I don't think your godson likes the outside world very much Iruka" I snapped back unimpressed with how he stated the obvious. With another sigh I dropped the bag I was carrying into Sasuke's waiting hand and propped Yuu up over my chest so his head rested on my shoulder. Softly I rubbed and patted his back until he finally burped bringing up the last of his air from feeding.

"Sorry Naruto, I must not have burped him properly"

"It's fine, don't sweat the small stuff Temari. It's all just trial and error as you'll soon find out"

Once Yuu had settled down and began staring at everyone behind me I returned my attention back to Kakashi knowing the others would be mesmerised by the baby in my arms.

"Sorry Kakashi, but it looks like your subordinates are too busy being fixated on my son rather than on you"

"I can see that" Kakashi commented as he stood up and walked towards me. Once he reached me he smiled at me softly before looking at Yuu.

"I know you want to hold him. All you have to do is ask" I stated as I lifted the said person off my shoulder and held him in front of Kakashi. With another smile, he gratefully took my child and returned to his previous position at the Hokage's desk. Tucking Yuu under his chin and snuggling him against his chest was his first order of business before he cleared his throat to get the full rooms attention.

"Alright, now back to business. The reason all of you are here is because I received a letter earlier from Gaara informing us that in a week's time he and his brother will be in the village. He didn't disclose the reasoning behind their visit but he did mention that it was on a personal level. However, all of you were mentioned in his letter hence why you are here now. He wants you all to prepare a large party of sorts to celebrate, of what about I don't know like I said. I do know however that it would have been held in the hidden sand village but due to Yuudai being a newborn and Temari's pregnancy they decided it would be better for them to make the journey here. It is up to you guys to basically find a location, organise the food, decorations, etcetera. Virtually what you did a few years back when Naruto was released from the hospital. Think you're up for it?"

"Well sure, they only problem is where are we meant to hold it? Last time it was at the Uchiha mansion, but I don't think it will be feasible this time with a newborn in the house" Ino replied straight away answering Kakashi's question.

"That may not be true" I butted in before anyone else got the chance to speak. "Mum, Dad, do you think you could place some sound barriers on our room so it filters out outside noise as not to disturb Yuu when he sleeps, but also make them so that we can hear everything that's going on in the room should he cry for example? Basically a one-way sound barrier?"

"Well sure we could. Might take a bit of work and preparation but it should be possible" Dad answered while he had a hand under his chin in concentration.

"Well, there you go. If you want to hold another party in the compound go for it"


	22. Gaara and Kankuro's surprises

**SasuNaru, yaoi, m-preg**

* * *

 **I do not own the Naruto franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Gaara and Kankuro's surprises**

* * *

 _'Italic'_ \- Thoughts

"…" – Talking

 _ **'Bold Italic'**_ – Kurama talking

* * *

 _General POV_

Like they had promised in the letter, exactly seven days later Gaara and Kankuro stepped foot into the hidden leaf village.

Those that had been assembled in the Hokage tower previously were preparing the celebration at the Uchiha compound in the early morning when the two brothers stormed in and grabbed a hold of Naruto.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? I need to look after Yuudai…" the struggling blonde tried to protest but his objections fell on deaf ears.

"We need to talk to you in private. Sasuke look after your son while we borrow your husband okay!" The first sentence was aimed at Naruto while Kankuro yelled the second over his shoulder towards Sasuke. Said person was standing dead still among the confused crowd of onlookers.

Everyone that was present was thinking the same thing:

What do they want with Naruto so badly?

These thoughts were shared as said blonde was teleported away in a hasty shunshin by the Kazekage shocking everyone further by the usually conservative red heads action.

* * *

 _Naruto POV_

"What the hell you guys!"

"Just hear us out Naruto" Kankuro almost begged me.

"Fine, what do the two of you want? And make it quick…" I snapped quickly losing my cool, after all, who begs me of all people to hear them out? Isn't it usually the other way around?

"We need your help…" was Gaara's honest reply.

* * *

 _General POV_

Minutes later the room was filled by a sudden yellow flash and there stood the three men who had just previously left.

"Alright, you two have fun and good luck!" Naruto exclaimed as he clapped the two brothers on the back with a large smile and pushed them towards the front door.

"Uhhh thanks again Naruto, you were a real help"

"Don't thank me yet, wait until later when it is over Kankuro"

With three knowing smirks shared amongst the trio, the sand siblings disappeared out the front door as Naruto turned around. Surprisingly everyone was where he had left them… same stunned expressions and all.

"Sorry about that guy's" Naruto stated as he tried to break the ice with a nervous laugh and characteristic neck scratch.

Snapping out of his daze Sasuke made eye contact with his husband.

"Want to explain what that mad dash was about?"

"Sorry Sasu, private information. Besides, I don't feel like dying by the Kazekage's hand"

Before any more could be said Lee jumped in with his eyes ablaze with passion and fists balled up in front of him.

"NARUTO-KUN! WHAT WAS THAT SPECTACULAR JUTSU YOU JUST USED" hearing the man's loud voice made everyone want to cover their ears and hide as a babies cries broke the newly found silence.

"Jeez Lee, could you have been any louder? I'm pretty sure the whole village would have heard your speech just now. Oh, and good job on waking up Yuudai" Sasuke snapped as he stormed out of the room to comfort his distressed son.

"Don't worry about Sasuke Lee, he's just being catty. He's just not one for large gatherings as you probably all know. But to answer your question that was my Fathers technique, the Flying Thunder God Jutsu. Pretty cool, huh? You just wait until I'm finished modifying it"

The shock from before was quickly replaced by admiration at Naruto's revelation.

"Well have fun prepping for the party, be back in a few!" Naruto added with a grin before flashing out of the room once more.

* * *

 _General POV_

Sasuke wasn't surprised in the least when he saw a yellow flash out of the corner of his eye and then felt Naruto beside him looking over his shoulder.

"Little guys not happy is he" Naruto commented as Yuu continued to wail in Sasuke's arms.

"It does look that way doesn't it…?" Sasuke said in a quiet voice before lying his son down on the changing table.

"You change him" Naruto said with a kiss to Sasuke's forehead "… and I will prepare his bottle, he's probably hungry"

"I'm not surprised, he probably inherited your endless appetite" hearing his partner chuckle before disappearing again made a small smile slip onto Sasuke's face as he grabbed a fresh diaper.

* * *

 _General POV_

Minutes later Sasuke emerged from upstairs and Naruto walked out of the kitchen with a bottle in hand.

Once downstairs Sasuke took the milk and waltzed outside. With careful movements, he sat down on the outdoor patio that overlooked the garden and placed the teat of the bottle into his still crying son's mouth.

Back with Naruto, he smiled at his husband's actions before turning to Sakura when she called his name.

"Sorry again Naruto, Lee wasn't trying to wake up Yuudai. You know how he gets when he's excited"

"It's no problem Sakura. Yuudai would have woken up sooner or later anyway, his stomach would have gotten the better of him"

Once the sentence was complete Naruto turned his head ever so slightly just as an ANBU entered the room via shunshin.

"Good morning Naruto-sama" the masked individual said as he bowed his head in respect.

"I know it is sudden but the Hokage has asked for an audience with you and Sasuke-sama immediately"

"Understood" Naruto replied seriously as the ANBU disappeared and he walked outside.

"Babe, the Hokage wants to see us as soon as possible"

Sasuke, not knowing what he wanted could only nod his head in understanding as they both looked down at the now content face of their son.

* * *

 _Kakashi POV_

 _Hokage tower_

 _'Those two sure are taking their sweet time getting here…'_

Just as I thought this there was a knock on the door.

"Speak of the devil"

"Well sorry for the wait, but having you as a sensei all those years ago most likely resulted in your tardiness being rubbed off on us" Naruto joked as he and Sasuke walked through the door.

"Why am I not surprised? However, I guess I also have to take into account that you have a baby at home as well as people everywhere preparing for a party. I will let your lateness go this time" I replied before becoming serious.

"I know Yuudai isn't even a month old yet but I need to know when the two of you are prepared to come back to active duty. The village and ANBU forces need two of their best back among their ranks as soon as possible"

"What's going on Kakashi?"

"When you live in the ninja world there is always something going on, it would be good to keep that in mind Naruto"

"Just answer the question, we don't have all day to stand here swapping small talk and pleasantries"

"I cannot tell the two of you at this time. You will have to wait until you are back among the shinobi forces. So now answer my question"

"Fine, I don't know about Sasuke but I was looking at returning in about a month when Yuu is a month and a half"

"Naru are you sure that is a wise decision. Will your body be ready in such a small period of time?" although he was trying to mask it Naruto and I could both hear the concern in Sasuke's voice.

"Babe, you know I'm training again to get back into shape. Besides thanks to Kurama my body is healing on its own at a fast rate and returning back to how it was before I fell pregnant with Yuudai. I will be ready and if you don't believe me I will prove it to you one way or another"

While he was trying to convince Sasuke I could see the seriousness in his eyes. In the end, I had to keep in mind that it was Naruto's decision and his body, not mine. For those reasons, I had to respect his wish.

"Fine" Sasuke stated in defeat "I will return at the same time as Naruto. Yuudai will be in safe hands when we are not here so we won't need to worry about him as much"

"Alright thank you, the two of you may go now"

As I watched their retreating backs I could only smile knowing two of my strongest ninja would be returning sooner than I had anticipated.

* * *

 _General POV_

 _^Time skip^_

When the clock struck seven the last of the guests were arriving and the music began to be pumped through the speakers. Unsurprisingly Kiba was the first one with alcohol in hand followed closely by Tsunade. The Uchiha couple came out soon after and joined their friends in the open courtyard knowing Yuudai was sound asleep in the soundproof room like planned.

"All right guys, I need all of you to gather around in the courtyard and wait for our esteemed guests to arrive"

Whilst making his small speech to the crowd which consisted of all the Konoha 12, their original squad leaders, current and past Hokage, Iruka, Shizune and other fire country shinobi they all grabbed their glasses and joined the blonde ANBU.

"Soooooo want to explain the real purpose for all of this Naruto? It seems like you know something everyone else doesn't, wouldn't you agree?"

"Sorry Dad. As Sasuke once told me, some things in life are worth waiting for. This is one of them, you're a shinobi you should know about patience better than anyone… Yondaime…"

"Hn" was all the older blonde could say as he walked away to join his wife and four others finally walked in unbeknownst to everyone else.

"So, are you going to thank me now?" Naruto asked out loud with a smile to no one in particular it seemed.

"Guess we both should, shouldn't we?"

Naruto's smile reached from ear to ear as he finally turned around and said congratulations confusing everyone further until they saw the new occupants in the room and their just as impressive smiles.

"What the…" the question posed by Kiba went unanswered as did many others when Hinata and Tenten raised their left hands.

* * *

 _Naruto POV_

 _Flashback_

"What the hell you guys!"

"Just hear us out Naruto" Kankuro almost begged me.

"Fine, what do the two of you want? And make it quick…" I snapped quickly losing my cool, after all, who begs me of all people to hear them out? Isn't it usually the other way around?

"We need your help…" was Gaara's honest reply.

"With what?" I asked for the second time in a matter of seconds.

"Okay look, you're married, our sister is pregnant and engaged to the lazy Nara and god knows who else is planning to tie the knot…"

"And your point is what exactly" I interjected knowing Kankuro was nervous and only rambling.

"What my idiot of a brother is trying to say is that… we both want to propose but we need your help"

"Are you kidding me? I mean I'm really happy that the two of you want to take that step but why ask me of all people? I didn't even propose it was Sasuke, you should have asked him. Better yet why not Shikamaru, he's going to be family to you soon enough…"

"We wanted to ask you because you're our friend and you understand us better than anyone Naruto, plus you have known our partners a lot longer than we have"

With a sigh, I resigned to my fate and racked my brain for ideas.

"Fine. We all know that Hinata is a quiet shy girl when it really comes down to it. She would be too embarrassed to be asked such a question in public and would most likely begin to panic. For you Kankuro my advice would be to take her somewhere quiet where it is just the two of you and make it romantic. From there you are on your own. As for you Gaara, Tenten is a lot more bubbly and outgoing. She probably wouldn't care about the circumstances around the proposal but once again make it romantic and if you want it to be more personal make sure it's just the two of you. Honestly, I can say no more, I am serious when I say only the two of you can do this on your own now but I do wish you good luck"

* * *

 _General POV_

Many congratulations were shared regarding the double engagement as the real party began.

"You know Gaara" Naruto commented "I only just noticed that all three of you sand siblings have a partner from Konoha. Is there something special about people from fire country?" Naruto teased further as the fact began to sink into everyone's mind. The most shocking part was that no one had realised it until Naruto mentioned it, not even the siblings themselves.

Before any more could be said the mischief maker walked away sporting another cheeky smile when a familiar opening instrumental began to emit from the speakers.

"Oh I love this song"

This one statement resulted in Sasuke being dragged onto the dance floor by Naruto just as the singing started.

 _"Are you insane like me?  
_ _Been in pain like me?  
_ _Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me?  
_ _Just to pour that motherfucker down the drain like me?  
_ _Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me?_

 _Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me?  
_ _Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?  
_ _Do the people whisper 'bout you on the train like me?  
_ _Saying that you shouldn't waste your pretty face like me?"_

Naruto sang along while he swayed his hips and looked deeply into his husband's obsidian eyes in an attempt to gauge his emotions after hearing the lyrics said so far.

 _"And all the people say…_

 _You can't wake up, this is not a dream  
_ _You're part of a machine, you are not a human being  
_ _With your face all made up, living on a screen  
_ _Low on self-esteem, so you run on gasoline_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh  
_ _I think there's a fault in my code  
_ _Oh, oh, oh, oh  
_ _These voices won't leave me alone_

 _Well my heart is gold, and my hands are cold_

 _Are you deranged like me?  
_ _Are you strange like me?  
_ _Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me?  
_ _Do you call yourself a fucken hurricane like me?  
_ _Pointing fingers cause you'll never take the blame like me?_

 _And all the people say…_

 _You can't wake up, this is not a dream  
_ _You're part of a machine, you are not a human being  
_ _With your face all made up, living on a screen  
_ _Low on self-esteem, so you run on gasoline_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh  
_ _I think there's a flaw in my code  
_ _Oh, oh, oh, oh  
_ _These voices won't leave me alone_

 _Well my heart is gold, and my hands are cold…"_

Whispering out the last few words of the song allowed Naruto to slowly lean in before placing his lips against Sasuke's. The two shared a slow passionate kiss, one of which hadn't been shared in many days. With the beginning of a new song the coupled pulled away and smiled before continuing to dance to yet another of Naruto's favourite songs.

All those present were either getting drunk, eating, dancing, talking or watching the happy couples. For some, cherishing the time spent with their friends and lovers was the top of their priorities but for the two newly engaged couples the happiness presented to them by their friends were one of the biggest highlights of the night.

* * *

 **Song: Gasoline by Halsey**

 **I thought it was a great reflection of the past for Naruto's character especially.**


	23. The battle for the title of ANBU

**SasuNaru, yaoi, m-preg**

* * *

 **I do not own the Naruto franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: The battle for the title of ANBU**

* * *

 _'Italic'_ \- Thoughts

"…" – Talking

 _ **'Bold Italic'**_ – Kurama talking

* * *

 _General POV_

To say the crowd of onlooking shinobi were amazed would have been an understatement.

For over half an hour they stood upon tree branches watching two of the villages strongest go head to head.

Naturally, they weren't disappointed with the outcome.

* * *

 _1 hour earlier_

 _Naruto POV_

"Naruto, I still don't think you're ready for this"

Sasuke being the over protective husband, wouldn't drop it. We had left the house over 10 minutes ago and were literally standing right outside the Hokage's office. We had left Yuudai with my parents who couldn't wait to take up the doting grandparent roles, so his care wasn't an issue. He was more concerned that I wasn't physically prepared to return to active duty. I had been training as much as possible and my body was in peak condition considering the fact I had only given birth 2 months ago.

"Sasuke, it's my body. I know it better than you do and if I wasn't ready I wouldn't be doing this!" I finally snapped as I spun around to face him "So get the hell over it!"

Knowing this still wasn't the end of this argument I quickly turned around and knocked on the door. Once getting the all clear I quickly pulled the door open and stepped through followed by the stubborn raven.

"Naruto, Sasuke"

"Hokage-sama" we replied as we dropped to one knee and lowered our heads in respect.

"Are you ready to return to active duty?"

"Yes, s…" "Naruto shouldn't be returning yet Hokage-sama" I was cut off.

"And why is that Sasuke?" Kakashi inquired with an arched eyebrow.

"I believe he is not ready sir. He has been placing his body under…"

"Okay, that's it! I've had enough" I yelled as I stood up to full height "Fight me! You don't know what I'm capable of now Sasuke. I lose to you then I will return home and come back to active duty in a few months time. I win or a stalemate is drawn, you accept that your wrong and I return understand! Kakashi you're acting as proctor. Meet me at training ground 12 in 10 minutes and invite the whole fucken village so they can watch me kick your sorry ass".

Absolutely fuming, I left the office before any more could be said in a powerful wind shunshin leaving no room for further argument.

* * *

 _General POV_

Exactly 10 minutes had passed.

In the centre of training ground 12 stood three individuals. Like the raven haired male, a blonde stood donned in full ANBU Black Ops attire plus a black face mask but without a characteristic porcelain mask. One had the famous Kusanagi attached to their belt while the other had a blood red and black Katana strapped to their back. The third person everyone recognised as the sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake.

The trees lining the clearing had become full with ninja very quickly.

Jonin, Chunin and even Genin teams were present. ANBU members had arrived also to watch their fellow comrades and the majority of the Konoha 12 were there to see what their friends were now capable of. Surprisingly even Iruka was there with his class to show what a true shinobi was capable of.

"This match is between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uchiha. The rules are as follows; there is to be no interference from bystanders nor are either of you to hit any of them. The winner will be declared by me by either a forfeit, knockout or draw. You may begin"

As soon as the last sentence left his mouth Kakashi quickly jumped out of the way and joined his husband's side.

Once the space was cleared the competitors quickly jumped into action as their hands become nothing more than blurred images to those with untrained eyes.

Rat, Ox, Dog, Horse, Monkey, Boar, Tiger…

"Fire style: Great fire destruction"

Tiger, Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Ram, Boar, Ox, Horse, Monkey, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Tiger, Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Bird…

"Water style: Great waterfall technique"

An immense force of both chakra infused fire and water clashed with deadly force in the centre of the field resulting in a plume of steam. The sudden sound of a thousand birds could be heard as Sasuke appeared and aimed his left arm right at Naruto. Instead of counter attacking, he disappeared in a bright flash of gold only to reappear right behind Sasuke, katana in hand. The latter quickly ducked beneath the weapon and attempted a roundhouse kick to the shin. It was at this moment that Sasuke's eyes widened at a sudden realisation and he jumped away with haste.

"How did you do it!" he demanded "There's no kunai!"

Even though it was hidden to most by his mask, a sly smile broke out on Naruto's face at his partner's question.

Disappearing once again, Naruto appeared in another flash of gold behind Sasuke holding a regular kunai to his throat.

"It's quite simple really" he replied before dragging the blade across his enemy's throat only to watch as a poof of smoke appeared. Looking straight ahead he continued his reply. "My natural affinity is wind. Since I'm one with nature from training in the sage arts I'm able to leak my chakra and infuse it in the air. When I decide to teleport I simply follow my chakra as it's travelling on the air currents. Since airs constantly moving, I can basically teleport anywhere at any point. Impressed?"

Sasuke's face showed both pride, admiration and annoyance.

"Shall we see if we can cancel out that chakra of you?" Sasuke replied with a cocky smile of his own.

Tiger, Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger…

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu"

Shooting a massive fireball into the sky allowed for a mass of thunderous storm clouds to amass.

Knowing what his partner's plans were, Naruto quickly weaved hand signs of his own and created a protective dome between themselves and the spectators. By doing this, everyone could only watch as Sasuke thrust his arm into the air, yelled Kirin, and gave Naruto no time to escape. In 1/1000th of a second a massive dragon with piercing red eyes made of natural lightning made impact with the ground, annihilating everything in its path.

Once the dust cleared, Naruto could be seen shrouded in the Kyuubi's chakra as it formed the shape of Kurama's head. Without even a scratch, Naruto returned to his natural state and raised his arm upwards, never breaking eye contact with Sasuke. Within seconds what appeared to be a pure black rasengan appeared and only continued to grow in size. Sasuke stood shocked as streams of fire, water and wind plus chunks of rock and sparks of lightning began to orbit the sphere.

"ELEMENTAL RASENGAN" Naruto screamed as the large orb of death made contact with the earth infront of Sasuke, destroying any land that had managed to survive the last jutsu.

For minutes, nothing could be seen from outside the barrier as debris tried to settle itself. Unexpectedly the barrier suddenly dropped and Kakashi rushed in only to find the two standing in front of each other. Swords drawn, placed against each other's neck. Both were smiling and breathing deeply.

"This battle is over. The both of you were impressive to watch and in all honestly, I'm not surprised this ended in a draw"

As the two lowered their swords and placed them in their respective holsters they soon became surrounded by shinobi of all ranks.

"Well, I guess we both know what this means" Naruto stated as he held his hand out to Kakashi and glared at Sasuke. "Sorry Teme, but I do believe there's something you're meant to be saying to me right about now…"

Knowing he had lost the deal and Naruto had gotten his own way, Sasuke could only give in.

"I'm sorry Dobe. I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said you were ready to return to active duty. I was wrong, and you were right" he answered, making sure to drag out the sorry both times with an arrogant, stuck up tone as he too held out his hand to Kakashi.

Kakashi produced two scrolls and replaced them in their respective owner's hands.

"Both you and your teams are to report to me tomorrow. 8am sharp"

With their final orders, the two lovers made an extravagant exit. One in a bright flash of gold, the other in a burst of vibrant purple flames.


	24. Follow your heart

**SasuNaru, yaoi, m-preg**

* * *

 **I do not own the Naruto franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Follow your heart**

* * *

 _'Italic'_ \- Thoughts

"…" – Talking

 _ **'Bold Italic'**_ – Kurama talking

* * *

 _General POV_

 _Hokage Office_

"Kitsune, you and your team are to travel to the border of The Land of Waves to assist Fukuro and his team. We received a message asking for immediate assistance so you are to leave straight away."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Front gate, 5 minutes, dismissed"

Kakashi watched from his seat with crossed arms as his best ANBU Black Ops squad left. The one with the blood red and snow white Kitsune mask was the last to leave as a cloak of pure black dissolved into the brightest gold.

* * *

 _Naruto POV_

I quickly arrived home to inform the houses 4 guests of my impending mission. Without wasting any time I quickly teleported into the living room ready to address the waiting crowd.

"Sakura, Lee, can the two of you take Yuudai with you? My team is to head out immediately to assist Sasuke's, plus with both my parents gone on missions I can't leave Yuudai here alone since I don't know when anyone will be returning. The two of you are more than capable of looking after him until someone arrives and collects him. Take anything you may need and let us know if we have to reimburse you for anything. Also, Ino, Sai, keep an eye on those two for me" I joked before glancing at my son once more with a hidden smile.

Knowing I would miss my little bundle of joy, I scooped my 3-month-old son up for a gentle hug. Once he was in the air he let out a sequence of high-pitched giggles which brought a grin to my face.

* * *

 _'After so many hours of travelling, this is what we arrive to?'_

It was clear that the fight that had occurred was not a result of just any old ninja ranks.

With no excessive kunai or shuriken lying around embedded in the ground or trees, it was clear an ANBU team had come through. Many victims were lying dead on the ground with precise cuts to their vital spots. The precise handling of weaponry by skilled hands was the cause of their deaths. However, the bodies were still warm and the blood had yet to stop flowing so we knew we were very close.

Knowing there was nothing more that we could do, we heightened our senses to find the team we were pursuing.

The sudden sound of kunai clashing in the not too far distance made us all spring into action as we leap back into the trees. I pushed extra chakra into my legs to quicken my speed and was the first of my team to land in the new clearing and make the first kill.

Within seconds, the only ones left standing in the deathly silence were my 9 fellow ANBU comrades.

"Was it really necessary for us to be here?" I asked as I looked to the other captain who was holding the wanted object in his right hand and a bloody katana in the other.

"It's always better to be safe than sorry. We didn't know if our plan was going to work. Luckily for us it did otherwise backup would have definitely been required urgently"

"I see…" I trailed off as I cast my eyes to the tree line.

Slowly an individual followed by two others emerged.

I quickly produced my katana before a question reached my ears.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Being the one closest to the greenery, I was the one that answered.

"Our Kage ordered us to complete a mission. We were simply doing what we were asked. As to whom we are, that doesn't concern you"

"Why all the dead bodies?"

"Comes with the job kid, you look oddly familiar though. What's your name?"

"Inari"

I smirked as I glanced towards Sasuke and we both shared a knowing look. Simultaneously we revealed our faces for a few seconds and smiled as Inari did the same as he finally recognised us.

"Heh, imagine running into you two. I guess it's good to see you're both still around. I'll let Pop's know I saw you, maybe you should stop by the Great Naruto Bridge as you leave?" he joked as he began to turn away.

"Orders are orders Inari, we don't get the luxury of taking unneeded detours unless necessary. However, I will make sure to drop by sometime with my family"

"Sounds good to me! Don't keep us waiting" he joked once again with one final smile as he left the clearing with his friends to allow us the fun task of cleaning up.

* * *

By the time we had returned to the village it was early morning. All of us had split up after we had reported to the Hokage.

Whilst Sasuke had gone off to get Yuudai and take him home, I had decided that a quiet stroll around the village would be calming before returning home.

"FREAK"

"LONER"

"MONSTER!"

My eyes travelled upwards and looked at the park ahead of me where I once used to play instead of down at my feet. My eyes fell upon a group of four boys. One was lying down on the ground in a fetal position being assaulted by the other three.

* * *

 _-Start of Flashback-_

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU FREAK!"

"YOU'RE NOT ONE OF US!"

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A MONSTER!"

 _'Why? Why do you say such mean things to me? I never hurt you… please… STOP THIS!'_

My face suddenly hit the ground as I was forced off the swing by a much older child. The ache in my chest was very quickly replaced with the throbbing along my jaw line. I could taste the mixture of dirt and blood as more yelling was directed towards me.

"DON'T SIT ON MY SWING YOU LOSER! YOU'RE NOT WANTED HERE, GET LOST ALREADY!"

The first tear slipped from my dirt stained face as I simply lied there watching the incoming fist that was directed at my face, not even caring if it hit its target. After all, I was already used to it...

 _-End of Flashback-_

* * *

Without thinking, I teleported over to the group and threw the older abusive kids off the one who was receiving the never ending blows.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? GET OUT OF HERE AND NEVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN!" I yelled totally infuriated. I allowed my eyes to turn blood red to scare them further and ensure they wouldn't come back for quite sometime.

While the three boys turned around and ran, I slowly crouched down and placed a hand on the small boy's shoulder. When he visibly flinched at my touch I quickly pulled away.

"Hey kid, are you okay? I'm not going to hurt you I promise, but you need to talk to me…"

I could only watch as the minutes passed and large gasps of air returned to normal and tense body muscles loosened up. Slowly, the young boy made an effort to sit up. Whilst he was facing me, he had his head bowed down. Reluctantly, I stretched my hand out and lifted his chin only for dead, emotionless honey gold eyes to lock with mine.

"What's your name?"

"…Levi…" he replied in a slurred whisper.

"How old are you?"

"umm… four… I think?… I don't know sir…" he sighed tiredly.

"Ok Levi, where are your parents?"

"They're not here"

"What do you mean 'They're not here'?"

"… The lady at the orphanage said my Mummy died when she had me and... and my Daddy never returned home from fighting"

 _'His father must have been a ninja. If both his parents are dead then he's an orphan too…'_

"What's hurting Levi? Let me help you"

"No that's okay. I'm used to this sir, it will heal and the pain will go away. Besides, I have wasted enough of your time, I don't want to burden you any further than I already have" with a small nod of his head he attempted to stand up and leave. Knowing the pain he was in, I put my hand out and stopped him.

"You know, even though you are so young I can see so much of both my husband and I in you. I can't let you travel down this path buddy. Just come with me this time Levi, I will give you something warm to eat, and get your injuries seen to okay. You're a smart and polite kid. You have such a bright future ahead of you so please, give me a chance" when I finally looked up, a small face trying to hold back the tears greeted me before I found a tuft of brown hair buried in my shoulder looking for comfort. As small tears began to dampen my shirt I instinctively wrapped my arms around Levi in a loving embrace.

"Come on, let's get you home" I said in a soft voice as I picked him up and performed a summoning jutsu.

With the appearance of a messenger toad, the order for Tsunade to 'Get to the compound immediately' was delivered.

* * *

Knowing how scared and mistrusting the small child in my arms was, I didn't rush home. I didn't want to run or teleport in fear of upsetting the boy further. Instead, I simply held him in my arms with his head tucked under my chin. The minutes continued to tick by until I finally heard his breathing even out and had the confirmation he had nodded off to sleep. Knowing he needed medical attention immediately, I took the chance to rush home.

When I finally arrived in my living room, I was greeted with the sight of Sasuke sitting in a chair rocking our son and Tsunade glaring at me with a questioning look. It wasn't until they both lowered their eyes that their glances changed to that of confusion.

"Look guys, I will explain soon but Tsunade you need to look at him. He's badly hurt and needs medical attention now. I would have rushed him to the hospital but I didn't think he would have dealt with it well…"

"Naruto you made the right call. Lay him on the couch"

Doing as I was told, I gently lowered him and sat on the ground beside the piece of furniture. I could feel Sasuke's questioning gaze but I knew he understood now wasn't the right time to ask or force the subject.

Many minutes passed as Tsunade kept moving her glowing hands up and down the body of the boy that reminded me so much of myself and Sasuke.

" _*sigh*_ … it's not good. His left arm is broken in 2 places and his left ribs are severely bruised as well. Being a child, he is still growing so extra care has to be taken with his arm so his growth plates don't receive any further trauma. He should make a full recovery in about two months but that's only if he rests. I know you don't want to take him to the hospital but I'm going to have to go there to grab my equipment"

Snapping back to reality, I nodded my head in understanding and made the simple request of her returning with Kakashi.

When she had left Sasuke finally took the opportunity to speak.

"Naruto…"

"I'm sorry babe… I did what I had too. I couldn't leave him, I'll explain when the other 2 get back so I don't have to repeat myself…"

"Naru… I can see the look in your eyes you know. All you have to do is ask"

"And what would you say if I did ask?"

"I'd tell you to follow your heart and that I will support your decision"

Just as I went to reply I was interrupted by the arrival of the two Hokage. All I could do was throw a small smile towards Sasuke in thanks.

Kakashi just stood there in silence as he assessed the situation occurring in our living room. When he looked upon the unconscious child under Tsunade's care, he switched his gaze to me and silently asked for an explanation.

"I found him whilst I was out walking. He was in the same park I used to play in as a child and was being treated equally as bad as I used to be. I knew how he was feeling and couldn't allow it to continue so I stepped in. His name is Levi, he's 4 years old, is extremely polite and is also an orphan. The more I learnt the more he reminded me of both Sasuke and I. I couldn't leave him there so I followed my heart and brought him back here…" I stopped speaking for a second and sneaked a look towards Sasuke to see him smiling affirmatively "Kakashi, as the current Hokage you hold the most power in this village. It is because of that that I'm asking you for his adoption papers…"

"Naruto, I know your heart is in the right place but I can't do that"

Overcome with fury, I found myself standing with my forearm pinning Kakashi against the wall in a blink of an eye.

"Give me one good reason as to why we can't have him" I snarled.

"Look around you Naruto, you have a 3-month-old baby already. Besides, you can't save everyone. You should know that by now"

"I will always have room in my heart for more children than just Yuudai, Kakashi. Age is just a number, I don't care if I have a baby already, this is up to Sasuke and I, not you. We are willing to raise him and love him like he's our own flesh and blood. Besides, I'm not trying to save everyone. I know that's not possible, but everyone can save at least one person in their lifetime. I'm not going to watch an innocent child follow the same hellish path as Sasuke and I did as a child and teen. I can't allow it when I can easily stop it. If someone had done the same for me I wouldn't have gone down the path I did. So go get those adoption papers Kakashi, you know you can't stop us and you know it's the correct thing to do. If you don't do this for us, I can easily find someone else who will"


	25. The pale orange envelope

**SasuNaru, yaoi, m-preg**

* * *

 **I do not own the Naruto franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: The pale orange envelope**

* * *

 _'Italic'_ \- Thoughts

"…" – Talking

 _ **'Bold Italic'**_ – Kurama talking

* * *

 _Sasuke POV_

I looked downwards and had to suppress a laugh. I remembered how after Tsunade and Kakashi's departure, Levi had been carefully carried to our room and snuggled in bed by Naruto. Not wanting to leave our oldest child's side, I could only smile as I saw Naruto curled up alongside Levi holding him protectively in his sleep. I knew he was scared to leave the small childs side in the fear he would wake up alone and be afraid of the unknown location.

Holding our youngest son in my arms, I gently lowered the sleeping infant onto my pillow and grabbed a spare to secure him from falling off the bed.

Looking at the trio of boys, I could only think about how it looked more like 3 children instead of 2 plus an adult. Knowing I wanted to savour this memory I quickly bolted downstairs to grab our camera. Upon return, I found them all as I had left them. As I pushed the button to capture the image of my family, I finally let out a small laugh.

* * *

I raised my head from the scroll that was in my hands when I heard the front door open followed by footsteps.

"Hiya Sasuke!"

"Hello Kushina, Minato" I smiled as I responded.

"It feels like it's been quite some time since we last saw you even though in reality, it's only been a few days" she laughed. "So how've things been?"

"Ugh… that's hard to explain. I think it might just be easier to show you, to be honest"

"Well, before we do that, Kakashi asked us to give this to you after we reported in" I was shocked but none the less looked downwards and took the envelope from Minato's outstretched hand. Being careful to open it, I slowly pulled the papers upwards and grew wide-eyed with shock. Smiling brightly I looked upwards and beckoned for Naruto's parents to follow. Whilst I rushed up the staircase the others followed more slowly. When I finally arrived outside the door to our room I turned my upper body and placed my pointer finger against my lips. Finally, I stepped inside, envelope in hand, and smiled as I walked to the right side of the bed. Being careful of Levi, I leant over the bed and placed a soft kiss on Naruto's lips to wake the sleepy blonde. Once his eyes began to flicker open I couldn't stop yet another smile from reaching my face as I held the pale orange envelope out in front of Naruto.

"He's ours"

After many seconds of bewildered confusion, Naruto's eyes snapped open in realisation as he stole the wanted papers and sat up. Being careful to open the envelope, he finally pulled out the one piece of paper he had been dying to hold since he first arrived home. He began to tear up as I watched his eyes trail downwards.

"Levi Uchiha…" he whispered.

With the grace of a true shinobi, Naruto sprang out of bed without the smallest of disturbances to our boys and buried himself in my arms.

I could feel the understanding and happiness emitting from Minato and Kushina as I felt their presence disappear further into the house to give us some privacy.

With tears in his eyes, Naruto draped his arms over my shoulders and knotted his fingers into my hair as he placed his forehead against mine. I looked down at my dobes lips to see a gorgeous smile spread across his cheeks as he leant in to give me a passionate kiss. We were soon interrupted by the sound of rustling sheets and could only laugh as we looked at Levi lazily rubbing at his eyes with his right hand balled up in a fist.

"Hello Levi, how are you feeling?" Naruto's words were so comforting and reassuring as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"A little bit sore sir…"

"Call me Naruto. Your arms broken buddy, it has to be in plaster for awhile to make it better. You also have an injury to your ribs so you're going to have to take it easy for a few months ok?"

Levi looked up with sleep-glazed eyes and nodded his head in understanding.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're at Naruto and I's house Levi" I replied.

"Why?" he responded with an inquisitive tone.

"Naruto brought you back here after he found you in the park and got you medical treatment. From now on you will be staying with us"

"Why?" he asked again and all I could do was smile.

 _'Kids really do ask a lot of questions…'_

"Because we have adopted you Levi. You're our son now and it is our job to love you, care for you, provide for you, and raise you. We are your new parents but we will never be able to replace your biological Mother and Father. We can only hope to do them proud"

"So I don't have to go back to the orphanage?"

"No. You will never have to step inside those doors again" Naruto answered.

"So how long will I be with you?"

"Forever" I laughed as I could only admire how easily he seemed to assess the situation for such a young child.

"Who are you sir? I don't know you're name…"

"Sasuke Uchiha. And do you see that small baby asleep on the bed beside you?" As I posed the question Levi turned his head and nodded. "That's your little brother, Yuudai"

"So I'm a big brother now?"

"Yes, you are. It will be your job to protect him when he's older you know"

He spun his head around so he was once again looking at me and smiled a dazzling smile that was so like my blondes.

 _'You haven't even been in our lives for a full day, but you already feel like such a big part of our family Levi...'_

* * *

 **THIS IS A FANFICTION AND THEREFORE MEANS THAT ANYTHING CAN BE CREATED FROM THE AUTHORS IMAGINATION NO MATTER HOW OUTRAGEOUS, PREPOSTEROUS OR IMPOSSIBLE.**

 **DO NOT LEAVE REVIEWS ON THIS STORY IF ALL YOU'RE WANTING TO SAY IS HOW SHIT AND IMPOSSIBLE THE STORY LINE IS AND RUN ME DOWN IN THE PROCESS. I'M TIRED OF GOING ONLINE TO READ AN AMAZING REVIEW TO ONLY READ ANOTHER AND WALK AWAY UPSET AND ANGRY.**

 **IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY ITS SIMPLE. DON'T READ THE STORY AND DON'T LEAVE DEGRADING COMMENTS IN A REVIEW.**

 **YOU'RE DISGUSTING REVIEWS ARE A WASTE OF TIME SINCE THEY ONLY GET DELETED. GO WASTE YOUR ENERGY SOMEWHERE ELSE SINCE NO ONE WILL BE ADMIRING YOUR SHITTY HANDIWORK.**


	26. Their first Christmas

**SasuNaru, yaoi, m-preg**

* * *

 **I do not own the Naruto franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Their first Christmas**

* * *

 _'Italic'_ \- Thoughts

"…" – Talking

 _ **'Bold Italic'**_ – Kurama talking

* * *

 _Naruto POV_

I woke up to the sound of Yuudai beginning to stir. I rolled over in my still have asleep state to check the time.

6.54

 _'That's pretty good considering he's only 3 months old. Gave us a bit of a sleep in compared to normal'_ I thought to myself as I finally mustered up the energy to roll my tired ass out of bed. Since I was first up, I decided to leave Sasuke in bed to sleep awhile longer. So with my ninja expertise, I silently lifted Yuudai from his crib, stepped outside and closed the door behind me.

I continued to stroll down the hall until I reached Yuudai's nursery and stepped inside. I flick the light on and proceeded to lay our son on his changing table as he too tried to properly wake up. With what felt like 100 years of experience, I quickly undid the small domes of the bodysuit and removed Yuudai's dirty diaper. I smiled and was grateful that I didn't have to start my morning changing a diaper containing baby poop. I continued on the morning routine, bum cleaning, fresh diaper, new bodysuit and of course, clean outfit. I smiled as I looked to the side and remembered the outfit I had laid out for Yuudai last night. The bodysuit itself was long sleeved, soft red in colour and had a smiling reindeer on the front with a bright red nose. The pants I proceeded to place on Yuu consisted of red and white horizontal stripes and so did the socks. Happy with how our giggling son looked, I picked him up once more and left the room. Before going downstairs to feed Yuudai, I quickly checked on Levi to find him still sound asleep in his bed.

Once Yuudai's stomach was full and he had been burped, I placed him in his bouncer so I could keep an eye on him while moving around the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Just as I flipped the last rasher of bacon I suddenly felt my husband behind me and his hands wrap around my waist. I couldn't help but smile when I felt Sasuke begin to leave butterfly kisses up my neck. I shivered as he reached my jaw line and quickly turned around in his arms so I could place my lips on his. I savoured our morning kiss as his tongue begged to enter my mouth. I broke away laughing at his disappointed expression as I turned back around to continue breakfast.

"Merry Christmas dobe"

"Merry Christmas teme" I replied while I threw a smile over my shoulder.

"Can you go wake up Levi Babe? He must be hungry by now"

With one last kiss against my temple Sasuke began to walk away, but not before saying hi to Yuudai and lifting him into the air. Another smiled reached my face as Yuudai let out a high pitched giggle causing his father to also laugh.

* * *

 _Sasuke POV_

 _'God I've missed this…'_

There's no way to even describe how I'm feeling. It has been so long since I had last sat in the living room, surrounded by my family on Christmas day. Simply put, I felt complete.

Iruka sat between Kakashi's legs laughing as they leant against the couch cuddling. They were both laughing at Levi's shocked excitement over the present he had received from his Uncle's as he kept jumping up and down in front of Naruto not caring his arm was confined in plaster.

Kushina was sitting beside Minato on the couch with a warm smile of her own as she held her husband's hand. Minato was also balancing Yuudai on his knee while the infant was staring, fascinated, with the shimmering lights of the Christmas tree.

I then looked towards Naruto and caught his eye as he too was smiling. He opened his arms as Levi divided towards him, ecstatic, absolutely overjoyed with this morning's events.

In the small amount of time I was able to call him my son, I had never seen such a genuine smile on his face. It was understandable though. We had no idea how long he had with his father before he started life in the orphanage. It was obvious to see he wasn't accustomed to the tradition of Christmas. It was heartwarming to know that his first real Christmas was spent with us.

Then, lastly, I looked to the framed photo sitting on the coffee table that was in the center of the room. It was the one I captured a few weeks earlier with all the boys asleep in our bed. Naruto loved it when he opened it, he had no idea the image even existed. In some ways, I couldn't help but view the framed piece of paper as our first family photo even if I wasn't in it.

My husband. Our sons. Our parents. Our brothers.

For the first time in so many years, my family was gathered around me. It's so easy to see how happy and whole each person felt. Their smiles reached their eyes and you could see the glimmer that the smiles caused.

My chest began to ache at the avalanche of emotions I was feeling. I quickly stood up, excused myself and stepped outside to get some fresh air and calm myself down. I waltzed across the grass after leaving the path as the Sakura blossoms lazy danced around me in the breeze and a single tear left my eyes.

"Sasuke?"

I quickly turned around and met Minato's eyes before I looked downwards to see Yuudai stretching his arms out towards me.

"It's nothing…" I replied as I took my son into my arms and snuggled him against my chest.

"You don't cry for no reason Sasuke. Talk to me"

I sighed as I turned back around and looked at the Sakura trees. Yuu began to wriggle in my arms so he could stretch out his own in an attempt to make a grab at the falling pink petals.

"It's everything" I replied in a whisper. I knew Minato had heard as he stayed silent but stepped up beside me, allowing me to continue.

"I haven't had this since I was a child myself. To be surrounded by my family on such a happy day… I've missed it so much"

I could see a sad smile on the blonde's face in my peripheral vision as he began to understand my feelings.

"But I'm grateful… for everything, for everyone. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't feel complete. It makes my decision to stay and be with Naruto seem all the more worthwhile. It's days like this that makes life worth living" I finally finished as I turned my head to smile at my father-in-law.

"You definitely have a family of your own now Sasuke. In a year you've been given 2 beautiful children and you now have Kushina and I. A lot has changed…"

"And I couldn't be happier" I finished as I turned around to see the rest of my family gathered on the deck smiling at us.

"Besides, it's their first Christmas" I softly said as I watched Yuudai successfully catch his first Sakura petal. I turned my vision back towards my family when I heard the soft patter of small footsteps against grass. I smiled yet again and crouched down, holding my free arm outwards as Levi came running towards me.

Having our sons in my arms… it was the best Christmas present I could have ever asked for.

* * *

 **Remember guys, I live in New Zealand so during the Christmas period it is summer for me, not winter.**


	27. Just a dream

**SasuNaru, yaoi, m-preg**

* * *

 **I do not own the Naruto franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Just a dream**

* * *

 _'Italic'_ \- Thoughts

"…" – Talking

 _ **'Bold Italic'**_ – Kurama talking

* * *

 _Sasuke POV_

A grumble left my mouth as I finally decided it was time to get up instead of falling back to sleep. Before going any further I decided I needed a hug from my blonde Kitsune so lazily rolled over seeking his body warmth.

The bed was empty and cold. I quickly sat up as that feeling of dread began to settle over me. Something didn't feel right. This didn't feel like our bed, our room, or our house. The familiar scent I had grown accustomed to waking up to every morning wasn't even present on the second pillow.

"Naru…"

 _'Shit, I shouldn't be so loud. I don't want to wake up Levi and Yuudai on the odd chance they are still asleep'_

I quickly glanced towards the end of the bed to check Yuudai's crib. If he wasn't in there then it's justifiable to say Naruto was up tending to him already.

 _'It's not there…'_

My lungs began to burn and my chest constricted as panic began to set in. I jumped out of bed and shivered as the cold wooden floors greeted my bare feet. But I didn't care, I ran out of the room and headed straight for Yuudai's nursery. I threw the door open but was greeted by a cold barren room. There wasn't a changing table or draws I knew were filled with clothes. There was no rocking chair and even those obnoxiously cute stuffed toys were nowhere to be found. My heart began to beat out of my chest as I laid all hope on Levi.

' _He has to be in his room right? He has to be!'_

Fear. An emotion I hadn't felt in years had returned to me like an old friend. I crept further down the hall before my hand shakily touched the handle to my son's room. With the seconds it took me to open the door my body forgot how to breathe.

 _'No… no no no no! Where's your bed? Where's your favourite plush puppy with the droopy ears? Why are none of your handmade creations spread across the walls? Levi?!'_

"NARUTO!" I screamed from the top of my lungs "WHERE ARE YOU?"

Instinct took over and I found myself running downstairs. I was searching anywhere and everywhere, hoping my eyes would land on one of them.

 _'I don't care who… just please let me see you…'_

I came to an abrupt stop when my left foot slid off the bottom step. As I quickly righted my posture my eyes landed in the room I knew should have felt like home. There was no table in the centre where their framed photo should have stood. The painting Naruto received when he left the hospital was absent from the wall. There were no toys strewn across the room or images of our wedding and Yuudai after he was born. Naruto's favourite orange blanket wasn't resting on the top of the couch and his favourite sakura blossom wasn't in full bloom.

I began to hyperventilate as my knees hit the floor. The sharp throb of pain I felt was nothing compared to the war that was being waged in my chest.

"NARUTOOOOOOO" I screamed again as an agonising wail caught in my throat. I could taste the salty tears as they progressively made their way down my face in narrow lines. Angry at myself for being so weak I quickly made a vain attempt of rubbing my tears away. For every one I wiped away another two fell.

 _'I'm just dreaming… it's just a dream it has to be! If you tell a lie frequently enough you start to believe it right?'_

For the first time since Itachi's death, I was drowning in my own emotions. I couldn't breathe. It felt like someone was forcing my head underwater where oxygen ceased to exist. I was submerged in a dark abyss where I could only hear my own thoughts and anguished screams. I could feel the emptiness creeping upon me and wrapping its cold skeletal fingers around my cracking heart.

 _'They're real! I know they are! Naruto's probably just in the kitchen and Yuudai… Minato and Kushina probably took him for awhile. And Levi, knowing him he will be watching Naruto and letting his curiosity get the better if him… I know they are real. They are too good to be a dream…'_

My hands dropped down and were resting on my thighs. I stared at my open palms that were reflecting light from my fallen tears. My entire body was shivering. Whether it was from fear, panic or the cold I didn't know. All I could feel was a numbing sensation.

 _'Is this how he felt…?'_

I could honestly say it felt like an ANBU member had slowly inched closer to me and driven a katana through my heart. There was no ring. The gold band Naruto had placed on my finger the day we become one wasn't there. The shiny piece of gold I would find myself absentmindedly turning against my skin from time to time didn't seem to exist. The one piece of jewellery I would never take off and would smile at when it caught the light…

"NARUTO!"

* * *

My eyes snapped open and my vision was assaulted by light. I sat up and clutched my chest, my heart pounding beneath my hand. I looked down at the familiar orange blanket that was pooling around my waist and the hand that held the band containing Naruto's love. I could hear my heart running a nonexistent race as I continued to hyperventilate.

"Babe?"

 _'That voice…'_

I hitched my breath as I slowly turned my head praying I would find my blonde haired, blue eyed angel by my side.

"Naruto…" his named slipped from my mouth in a breathless whisper.

I breathed in the familiar scent that could only ever belong to Naruto as his arms wrapped around me. Burying my head in his shoulder and clawing at his back so I could ball the material of his top into my hands made him all the more real.

"Sasuke, it's okay. I'm right here. I'm real, I promise"

' _How does he always know what to say?'_

Before I could let any more words be said I collided my lips into his. My hands left his back and moved upwards as I cupped his face and pulled him even closer to me. I poured my heart into the one simple pleasure that could make my day go from shit to amazing. The one small pleasure that could banish all fear and ground me on earth. The kiss quickly became needy as I whimpered for Naruto to part his lips. One hand remained against his cheek while I quickly knotted the other into my husband's sun-kissed hair to pull his head back and force a moan to escape his mouth so I could slip my tongue into the cavern I was yearning to explore. When at last the need to breath became too much, I finally pulled away as a thin string of saliva fell from our lips. Eyes locked together, I finally remembered how it felt to inhale oxygen and ease the burning in my chest.

"Dream?"

I nodded my head in reply as I continued to try to settle my frantic body as those loving hands once again found their way around me and gently pulled my against the chest of the one I loved most. The calming and rhythmic thump of his heart quickly lulled me into a peaceful state as I cherished how Naruto's arm felt like home.

 _'So it really was just a dream...'_

* * *

 **Just a filler but I thought the idea would be interesting to try to write in an attempt to reflect how much Sasuke loves Naruto.**


	28. Levi's 5th Birthday

**SasuNaru, yaoi, m-preg**

* * *

 **I do not own the Naruto franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Levi's 5th Birthday**

* * *

 _'Italic'_ \- Thoughts

"…" – Talking

 _ **'Bold Italic'**_ – Kurama talking

* * *

 _Naruto POV_

Sasuke and I awoke to the giggling ball of energy called Levi. We were both torn from our sleep when we felt the sharp jolt on the mattress caused by the extra body weight. Giggles poured from Levi's mouth as he continuously jumped up and down in a desperate attempt to rouse us both.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

 _'I miss the days where I use to wake up with this much energy in the mornings…'_ I thought to myself as I finally let the smile I was containing break free. Wanting to surprise the birthday boy, I quickly sprang out of bed and grabbed him in a bear hug before falling backwards. We landed with a soft thud and before I knew it I had a hysterical 5-year-old flailing around in my arms. Laughter spilled from my lips when Levi quickly left my arms and pounced on Sasuke instead in a last ditch effort to wake up the struggling raven. Rolling onto my side, I marvelled at the scene playing out in front of me. Sasuke finally opened his eyes and gave Levi a playful grimace which caused yet another round of giggles. It made me so happy to not only see Sasuke smiling so happily but to see the sparkle of fun back in Levi's gorgeous honey gold eyes.

 _'His eyes… they remind me so much of Tsunade's…'_ the comparison had not struck me until now but I loved that our oldest son shared the same eyes as the lady who became my first Mother figure.

"Happy 5th Birthday Levi!" It didn't even come out in a presentable 'inside voice'. Instead, it reflected the boisterous 5-year-old perfectly. I flipped over onto my tummy so I was right beside Sasuke and threw my hand out across his chest as Levi began to ramble on in excitement as he straddled Sasuke's lap.

"… Levi"

 _'Wait…'_ my eyes locked with Sasuke's black ones as we both shared the same thought.

"Surely not…" I mumbled under my breath as I quickly sat up and crawled to the end of the bed.

"Levi, Levi, Levi"

 _'Oh my fucken god!'_ There he was just lying there, staring at me with those gorgeous baby blues. Arms raised up in the air, smiling and showing off his first pearly whites as he continued to mumble his brother's name.

"Yuudai! I'm so proud of you" I stated energetically as I picked up Yuudai and once again fell backwards just like I had earlier with Levi.

"He… his first word…"

"It's so cute! Most infants say Mama or Papa as their first words. But not our little ball of sunshine!" The smile that spread across Sasuke's face was absolutely gorgeous. I love those smiles because they are so rare to come by. When I woke up in the hospital, his second marriage proposal, our wedding, when I told him I was pregnant, Yuudai's birth and Christmas day when the boys were in his arms… Those were the only previous times I had seen that beautiful smile I had grown to love before today.

"So the 23rd of March huh, the day our big boy turns 5 and our little man says his first word"

How could I not smile at my husband's comment when the day has started out so amazing?

* * *

Lunch time. Understandably, one of my favourite times of the day and apparently Levi's as well.

 _'If you didn't know better you would think Levi was actually mine when you stand back and watch how much he can pack away'_ I thought to myself and blanched.

"Wow Naruto, he seems to really take after you" I sent a questioning stare towards Shikamaru before sighing in defeat.

"You're not wrong. I was just thinking the same thing actually"

Temari stifled a giggle as she rocked her daughter against her chest.

"Let's hope that little blonde of yours doesn't have her father's lazy attitude" I joked before turning serious "So how are things going now that she's 3 months old?" I questioned, genuinely interested in the babies progress.

"Well, I think it's fair to say she has inherited that trait. She's sleeping through the night much better than a normal child her age should" Temari replied while looking down at her daughter.

"At that age, I would call that a blessing. If only Yuudai was the same back then" I laughed as I looked at the baby who was quite literally fascinated with everything. Sasuke was holding him in his protective grasp but that didn't stop Yuu's eyes from wandering and his hands attempting to follow. A grumble occasionally left our youngest son's mouth as well when he watched his father eat but wouldn't be allowed any. It was actually quite humorous to watch. Then there was Levi who was quiet and content eating his lunch as it was cooked and served. The little man had chosen Yakiniku Q for his birthday lunch and we were more than happy to take him there. So that's how we found ourselves in the company of Temari, Shikamaru and their daughter. Even I had to admit, she was a gorgeous baby. She had her mother's soft blonde hair and teal eyes. But even at such a young age, you could see her face shape resembled that of her fathers.

 _'Those two really did manage to make a cute baby'_

"So Levi, what do you want to do when you get older?" the way in which Shikamaru posed the question made him sound so disinterested and bored with the topic already. However, you could see the sharp glint in his eyes that suggested otherwise.

"I wanna become a ninja! But not like Naruto and Sasuke" was our son's reply.

"What do you mean?"

Even I had to admit, I was eager to hear the answer to this question as well.

"I don't wanna hurt people" his answer was simple yet the look Sasuke and I shared told us that we both knew what he was implying. He didn't want to kill people and take them from their loved ones like how his father had been snatched from him. He didn't want people to feel the same way he did.

"So what kind of ninja do you want to become then?"

"I don't know. What kinds are there?"

"Well, there's the Jonin and ANBU titles like what your parents have but you've already said that doesn't interest you. Let's see, there are medical-nin"

"I don't want to watch people die in front of me because I couldn't save them"

"Academy teacher?"

"What's that?"

"Ninja who teach pre-genin"

"I wouldn't want to watch my students die"

"There's the intelligence unit"

"What do they do?"

"Well, there are a few different fields in that department but the main one is T&I"

"T&I?" Having been Levi's father for a few months now I could easily tell when he was genuinely interested in the topic. He would stop whatever he's doing, in this case, eating his lunch. His lips would form a very straight line when he was listening and his eyes reflected a look of determination. At this moment, Shikamaru had his full attention.

"Torture and Interrogation. Their job is to gather Intel from the enemy to protect our village"

"Do they kill people?"

"That's not their job Levi. Hurt them, yes, but that's only to gain information. With their job, they need the enemy alive; you can't get the key information that will save lives from a corpse. So no, they don't kill people"

"Then that's the kind of ninja I will become!" even I had to admit, the determination and ambition that was laced with his every word made me proud. Unsurprisingly though, when Shikamaru smiled at Levi and the latter understood the conversation had reached its end, he quickly dived back into his lunch.

"He's very bright and alert for his age. A normal 5-year-old should nearly be oblivious to the ninja system"

"I know. The first day Naruto brought him home and he began to ask questions I knew he was different. Even in day to day activities he keeps a close eye to detail and is always the first to enquire about something. For his age he is very advanced, I have even walked in on him searching through some of our jutsu's scrolls and then asking for help with perfecting his hand signs. Even I got curious a month ago and handed him a blunt kunai just to see what his accuracy was like. With some of the skills and knowledge he has you would think he would be obtaining his ninja status in only a few years" Sasuke replied in an even tone as he cast his eyes down to Levi.

"Well they do say every generation produces a prodigy…" he left the rest of the sentence hanging as Sasuke, Temari and I all knew what Shikamaru was suggesting.

"Whilst that may be the case there isn't a demand for ninja like in previous wars. So he won't have to worry about his abilities forcing extra expectations on him at a young age. Besides, I'm not letting his childhood be stolen like that. He can fly through the ranks once he reaches 12" the conviction in my voice left no room for argument. In some ways, we all agreed even 12 was too young but that was something we had no say over and couldn't budge. That was simply a rule you had to oblige by as a parent if your child chose the path of a ninja.

"I'm glad they don't push the prodigy's ahead of the rest anymore. This village has a bit of a bad reputation for their shiny new weapons to go astray" pain instantly took over my chest when Sasuke's jab began to register.

 _'Itachi… he still blames the village for his demise'_

I quickly turned my upper torso so I was facing Sasuke and placed a loving kiss against his temple.

"I won't let that happen to him babe. I won't let it happen to any of them, I promise" I whispered into his ear. Somewhere inside my head, there was a small voice that just kept telling me to reassure Sasuke. Promise him that I wouldn't let our kids succumb to the same fate as his older brother. There was also that part of me that knew Sasuke secretly feared one of our kids would resemble Itachi and I knew that it would destroy him this time. Having your brother become an S-ranked missing Nin was one thing, but when it's your own child…

"They're my children too teme"

Nothing more could be said as we were suddenly interrupted by the soft cries of a baby. I cast a look at Temari to find her staring down at her distressed daughter.

"I'll take her" we watched as Shikamaru gently cradled his daughter and talked to her in a soft voice until he lulled her back to sleep. It was impressive to watch Shikamaru show such raw emotions instead of his constant façade of boredom and disinterest. A small smile graced my face at the affection before I felt a prick at the back of my neck. The same kind I felt during the chunin exams. An energy rolled over me that felt very dark and ominous. Like there was a thirst for blood and destruction. A thirst that wanted to take over and force its presence to be known. Seconds after I began to feel this negative vibe, both the infants began to bawl their eyes out as they were jerked from their calmed state by an ear piercing crack. Levi also began to panic as he grabbed onto my arm and the ground seemed to aggressively shack and roll before ending in a sharp jolt. Everything became quiet and eerie and it was only then we heard the first blood-curdling scream.

"We need to get the kids to safety"

"There's not enough time for us all to go" Shikamaru said in a rush as we felt a sudden wave of chakra emit through the village. I was too familiar with the signature, it belonged to Kakashi. The Hokage had ordered the village to undergo phase 2 of our emergency protocol. Evacuate every civilian and employ every force the village obtained.

"Naruto, Sasuke. The two of you are the strongest shinobi within the village walls. You have to go now, we need our strongest men on the front lines immediately. Kakashi wouldn't have set off the second phase for no reason. Temari and I will look after Levi and Yuudai. Now go!"

I didn't want to leave them. I didn't know if I could bring myself to leave my children when they needed me the most. I knew our friends had the strength to protect my kids but it wasn't their job. Besides, they had their own child to protect.

"Look after our children" that was the last comment I heard before I caught Sasuke handing our sons over to Temari in a rush. That was when I felt a hand placed in mine and my surroundings suddenly changed to that of the interior of the Uchiha compound.

"Grab your supplies Naruto. We can't save Levi and Yuu without saving the village first"

* * *

 **I need help naming Shikamaru and Temari's daughter.**

 **Leave a review with your name suggestion.**

 **Remember, she's a Nara so her name has to start with 'Shika'**


	29. Fear

**SasuNaru, yaoi, m-preg**

* * *

 **I do not own the Naruto franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Fear**

* * *

 _'Italic'_ \- Thoughts

"…" – Talking

 ** _'Bold Italic'_** – Kurama talking

* * *

 _Naruto POV_

Time.

I could feel each second, each minute pass. I could hear each subtle tick of the clock as time continued. Yet I'm just standing here, frozen, like time had stopped moving. My mind was completely consumed with thoughts of our children. What if Sasuke and I don't make it? We have no idea what the threat consists of so can't plan for it. What if the enemy penetrates deeper into the village where the civilians are? What if Levi or Yuudai get caught up in the middle of it? What would happen if my greatest fear as a parent came true? What would happen to me if I didn't have our sons to come home to?

Fear.

I had felt it many times, but never to this extent. My lungs are struggling to draw in oxygen over the compressing weight in my chest. Sure, there were times when it was crippling. Like when I lost Jiraiya, couldn't bring Sasuke back, sensed Kakashi had fallen and held Neji as he died in my arms. But at the time they occurred, they were only my friends. Yes, I loved Jiraiya, but the fear of losing my own children was suffocating. It was a type of fear I have never felt before. The kind that stops time, silences everything around you, snatches your breath away and freezes you in place all while cackling in sadistic victory. It's agonising.

My breath caught in my throat when I felt a heavy pressure against my shoulder. I looked behind me to find Sasuke standing there, fully equipped and ready to leave.

"Naruto, they're in the safest place possible. Temari would protect them with her life. You know that. Now hurry up and catch up to me when you're done"

I couldn't even get a reply in. He disappeared in his signature purple flames and I was left by myself. But the motivation to save my children, save my family, was more powerful than the fear that was swallowing me whole. So I quickly put on my black pants, taped the ends and slipped on my heavy duty ANBU sandals. I threw my draw open and quickly pulled out a skin-tight, sleeveless black top with an attached face mask. Following that was the custom grey ANBU vest and long black gloves. The last touches included my arm guards, kunai and shuriken pouches, and of course, katana. Finally, I added the signature paraphernalia that symbolised my squad. A single red ribbon wound around my left bicep just beneath the point at which the material of my glove met bare skin. The ribbon was long enough so that when knotted, the ends fell downwards and rested against my elbow. Finally finished, I looked at myself in the mirror. My ANBU tattoo was visible but my lower face was hidden. Now wasn't the time for my porcelain Kitsune mask so I flashed out of the building and found myself standing on the stone carving of my father.

I quickly scanned the village and was grateful that there was no excessive damage. There were small fires littering the land but not total destruction. Just as I prepared to leave for the gates a scream to my right caught my attention.

"Please help me! My baby's still in there! SOMEONE HAS TO SAVE HER" I could hear the concern and panic that was laced in her every word. The parental instinct that had taken over the day Yuudai was born emerged and I found myself in front of the burning house. Another shinobi behind me restraining the child's mother.

"You" I indicated by pointing at the chunin "Go and help other civilians clear the area. I'll get the child and take them both to safety" Being ordered by an ANBU Black Ops member left no room for argument so I knew my orders would be carried out. I ran into the house, not fearing the flames that surrounded me but the safety of an innocent life. Knowing time wasn't on my side, I absorbed enough nature energy to slip into sage mode for the few seconds that would allow me to identify the girl's location. And once I found her, I ran. My feet carried me upstairs as I prepared to shoulder barge the door that stood in my way. Unfortunately, the wooden object was aflame and I could feel the angry fire whip against my shoulder and wrap around my right arm. I wanted to scream as I could feel my own flesh being seared off, but to do so would mean scaring the child further.

 _'Kurama, don't bother sending any chakra to heal the burns, keep it reserved for when we really need it'_ my words were simple enough but I didn't know if the giant fur ball would listen to reason. However, it seemed he did because as I tore off my still burning glove while moving forward I could see the burns weren't healing. The creaking and groaning of the struggling structure became drowned out as I finally found her. Curled up in a fetal position and crying in one of the rooms corners. Any moment I knew the roof could cave in so I ran forward once more and scooped the small child up in my arms without saying a word. I concentrated on my chakra that was floating lazily through the breeze outside and disappeared in a golden flash. Just as my feet touched down my hand took a hold of the frenzied mothers and we were gone once again. I finally sucked in a harsh, ragged breath and winced as I placed the girl in her mother's waiting arms.

"Oh my gosh, thank you" she cried as I attempted to control my breathing and block out the scorching pain that was overwhelming my right arm. I quickly looked around at the familiar stone walls of the interior tunnels and hideouts of the Hokage Mountain. I knew they were safe as I could feel the stares of fellow shinobi who were tasked with protection over fighting.

I closed my eyes and welcomed the darkness as I left. My eyes caught the faint yellow flash as I landed in a crouched position outside Konoha's gate.

"What? H-how?" the question slipped as I couldn't help but ask how such a scene was happening. I rose to full height as many shinobi fell back and stood alongside me.

"It's about time you got here. You're the only one that can defeat him"

Disbelief. There were no other words to describe how I was feeling.

"It's not him"

"What do you mean? It's a tailed beast, that's not something you can easily replicate"

I clicked my tongue and threw a deathly glare to the man standing beside me.

"Do you forget that I'm the jinchuuriki of all the tailed beasts? I know each of their chakra signatures off by heart. Whilst it is him, he's not the one that's in control!" I snapped which made many of those surrounding me go wide-eyed.

 _'That would explain why I didn't sense him previously. His chakra is being masked…'_ A shift in the air beside me brought a new voice to the confusion.

"But Naruto, how is that possible? The only ones that have ever been able to control the tail beasts originated from my clan. Without the Sharingan, it can't be done"

"Look, I have no idea either Sasuke, but apparently someone has figured out another way. If I don't do something I would hate to think what could happen. I don't want a reoccurrence of the events that took place the day I was born" there was understanding in his eyes as I turned away from him. He knew that I was one of the only hopes that stood between victory and defeat, so he let me go.

"Just… be careful. To have the power to control a tailed beast… this isn't your normal enemy" I channelled chakra into my legs and took off in a sprint while his words kept replaying in my head. After all, we both knew he was right. As I proceeded forward, many fell back at my appearance.

Anger. The one emotion that could cause even the hardest of shinobi to act out impulsively with no care for the repercussions… that's all I could feel. It was like someone had poured steaming hot liquid into my veins and let it run free.

"SON GOKU!" I charged at the ape-like beast and pushed myself off the ground so I became airborne.

 _'I'm going to kill whoever did this to you'_

* * *

 _Temari POV_

It was unsettling. My fiancé, my friends, my family. They were all out there fighting and there wasn't a single thing I could do to help. From the day I became a genin, I was the one protecting the civilians from enemy attacks. I was the one on the front lines risking my life. But now I'm the one that's being protected. I'm the one that's hiding from an unknown enemy praying everything and everyone would be ok.

I feel so out of place among the hundreds of people that are cowering around me. All fearing for their lives. Being a ninja for so many years, the fear of death no longer followed me around. In my career path, death was a given circumstance. If you got the chance to retire then it meant you escaped the odds of dying young. But all around me were people that hadn't adapted to this mindset. The people around me feared the future because for them it was life or death. Black or white. Under these circumstances, there was no grey, no other outcomes.

I looked down and reminded myself that the 3 children that were in my care were much the same. Shikayume and Yuudai are far too young to understand how dire the current situation was. Levi, whilst he was smart for his age, only had an idea of what was occurring. He wouldn't understand until he was older, just like every other child in the village. It was a reminder that whilst I wasn't out there fighting, I was the only one that was with them and protecting them in the moment. I had to stay strong for them. A small tug on my sleeve made me look away from my daughter to connect with the honey gold eyes of Levi.

"Where are Naruto and Sasuke?" seeing the unshed tears building up in his eyes were painful to see.

"They're protecting the village Levi"

"You mean they're fighting?"

He was right and I couldn't bring myself to be honest with him. Since I was leaning against the wall, was cradling Shikayume in my right arm, and had Yuudai asleep against my nap, I stretched out my left arm. Of course, I had been informed about his birth parents, I could see the fear in his eyes that the same thing would happen again. So I did what anyone would. I wrapped him in my arm and pulled him against my chest as he began to sob against me.

"They'll come back Levi. They love you too much to leave. You and Yuudai are far too precious to them" as the final word left my mouth there was a massive explosion. The world seemed to tremble as loose pieces of rock fell to the floor and my ears began to ring. I tried to concentrate on the 3 unsettled kids but my mind kept trying to wander to the battlefield.

 _'What if I was wrong? '_

* * *

 _Naruto POV_

Everything ached and my body felt like it was made of stone. Even breathing seemed heavier than normal. I tried to blink my eyes open but hissed at the bright light. A groan leaving my mouth.

"Come on Naruto, you have to get up"

 _'Dad?'_

I tried again and this time forced myself to become aware of my surroundings. My arm, I remember the flames that peeled my skin from my flesh. But there was no explanation for the stabbing pain in my head. I could feel the material of my face mask pooled around my neck meaning at same stage it was pulled down. I then looked up into the worried blue eyes of my father. The same eyes that represented Yuudai's and made me think of my family. Sasuke, Levi, Yuudai, Mum, Dad, Iruka, Kakashi… I have to protect them.

The fog that had settled over me finally began to pass as I recalled what had happened. I made a dash for Son Goku in an attempt to release him. As soon as I touched him though, I felt a wave of electricity fly through my body and send me flying backwards. It had all happened so quick there was no time to process anything before the world went black. I couldn't even recall the moment I impacted the ground. But I knew one thing for sure, the person that was in control didn't want to lose the reigns or be discovered.

Fighting on, I pushed myself up onto unsteady feet. The world seemed to spin before it gradually righted itself. It was only once I was standing that I finally took notice of the warm blood that was running down the side of my face.

 _'A knock to my left temple... would explain the pain'_ I thought as I dragged my thumb through the blood.

Boar, dog, bird, monkey, ram…

"SUMMONING JUTSU" with such an intense amount of chakra flowing into the jutsu, the only toad I was expecting to see burst from the seals that were laid across the grass.

"Gamabunta, hold down Son Goku" the confusion was written all over the toad's face as he looked from me to the tailed beast in question.

"This had better not be a repeat of when the 9 tails attacked" I could understand his words so could comprehend the underlying pain that was there as well. Dad had summoned him just like I had now to restrain an almighty force. As he leapt off to do as I asked, I channelled Kurama's chakra through my body and focused on the deep psyche that linked all the beasts and their jinchuuriki together.

I opened my eyes to a world consisting of only black and white. My eyes trailed around the vast world as my mouth mumbled my observations.

"Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, Kurama… Damn it" I could feel the intense stares of the 8 beasts as my mind began to run wild.

 _'If he's not showing up at all that means he has absolutely no control…'_

"Yo, Naruto! What's happening?"

I looked towards Killer Bee and could see the same confusion that surrounded me on other shinobi's faces earlier staring back at me.

"Someone's controlling Son Goku. He has no control at all. He's even powerless in coming here"

' ** _Naruto, look into his eyes. It's not the Sharingan that has control over him. It's another dojustu'_**

My eyes snapped open in the real world as I heeded Kurama's advice. I quickly took off in a sprint and entered tailed beast mood. Orange chakra surrounded me as I targeted Son Goku once again. Everything seemed to happen at once. With Gamabunta restraining him, Kurama was easily able to pass his arm through Son Goku and tear the opposing chakra out of him. All the while, my eyes were locked with his. Fiery orange eyes weren't looking back at me. Instead, I was greeted by vibrant purple with piercing vertical slits for pupils.

 _'Just like cat eyes'_

I tore my eyes away from Son Goku's as they faded back into their rightful colour. This time, I gazed upon the equally as bright purple ball of chakra that was spinning wildly in Kurama's paw. I could easily tell the exposed chakra was a ticking time bomb. Not wanting to blow the village sky high I let my mind wander to faraway lands until I located wisps of my chakra and disappeared in a bright flash.

Kurama's chakra easily concealed me from the explosion that occurred as soon as I flashed away. When everything began to settle and felt like I could only now start breathing at ease, I returned to normal and left. I landed in a crouched position on Son Goku's snout. The tailed beast beneath me was out cold so I couldn't outrightly ask him questions. A frown marred my face as I saw a cloud of smoke erupt beside me – indicating Gamabunta had left. My eyes slid shut as I place my palms against Son Goku's fur reaching far into his psyche grasping at his recent memories.

 _'I have to find out who did this to you. I have to find out the identity of this purple shinobi'_

* * *

 **Hi guys.**

 **I know there are a few reviews offering the name Shikamari – a combination of Shikamaru and Temari – but for me, it's far too close to Shikamaru's name. They are only out by one letter. I understand the idea but it's just not for me.**

 **I wound up going through Japanese girls names online and trying some out with 'Shika' in front. I liked the sound of Shikayume – Yume meaning dream. So let me know what you guys think of the name. If you have any other suggestions feel free to leave it in a review as I can easily change her name.**

 **Thanks for the support so far everyone.**

 **So please read and review.**


	30. Just chakra exhaustion?

**SasuNaru, yaoi, m-preg**

* * *

 **I do not own the Naruto franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Just chakra exhaustion?**

* * *

 _'Italic'_ \- Thoughts

"…" – Talking

 _ **'Bold Italic'**_ – Kurama talking

* * *

 **"Bold"** – Son Goku talking

* * *

 _Naruto POV_

Everything was eerily quiet. I stood here waiting for something to breach the silence. A whistle of wind as blades of grass and leaves danced along the current. The chirping of hatchlings as their mother returned to the nest. The soft hum of far-off insects. Even the constant sound of cascading water from a hidden waterfall, but there was nothing.

But of course, I'm only in a memory. The past is the past and no matter how hard I tried, it's not something I could change. So I just remained standing, unable to move. The sun was slowly falling upon the horizon, slightly masked by the mountainous terrain that surrounded me. To my left, I faintly took notice of Son Goku lounging in a field staring into the distance as the last rays of light glinted in his eyes. When the natural light finally left I felt someone beside me. A sudden tugging sensation in my chest made me look down as my eyes grew wide at the image of a black shadow passing through me. My eyes trailed the unknown before it came to a stop.

"Come with me"

 **"And why would I do that?"** the passive tone Son Goku was showing in the face of the unknown surprised me. Much like Kurama and Shukaku, Son Goku was usually straight to the point with a sharp tongue. For whatever reason, today wasn't the same.

"It would benefit you greatly"

 **"That still doesn't answer my question and I highly doubt your statement could be backed up either. Tailed beasts don't benefit from humans so easily, but the answer to yours however is no. Besides, I only take orders from 2 men and you're neither of them"** and there it finally was, the anger that could cut you with only words. A small smile reflecting pride showed itself as I comprehended the last statement the beast made.

 _'I must have had a bigger impact on him than he lets on'_

An audible sigh broke the short period of silence followed by whispered words.

"I guess we will just have to do this the hard way then" and at that moment I knew Son Goku had heard as well. He began to struggle as his eyes bleed from orange to a medieval purple. Once pupil-less eyes became slit with black. Shivers ran down my spine like hundreds of ants were having a drag race. The most sadistic laugh I had ever heard rattled around my head as my eyes snapped open into the real world. The image of purple eyes splitting the night forever stuck in my head.

Heavy gasps were causing my chest to rapidly rise and fall. My shaking hand finally left the red fur as I turned around to jump down. Unsteady legs caused my balance to be off as I landed and fell to one knee. I sighed as hundreds of possibilities began to form in my head as to who this person could be. Solutions were hard to come by but luckily I was interrupted by rushed footsteps.

"Naruto" it was Kakashi that approached me. With my eyes cast downwards, I could feel his hand gently rest on my left shoulder and I could see his lower legs in a crouching position in front of me. "What the hell just happened?"

I forced the stiff muscles in my neck to move so I could look up into the eyes of my leader.

"I don't fully know. Whoever did this must have extreme power to be able to control a tailed beast completely. Son Goku didn't have a fighting chance. But this is bigger than you and me Kakashi, if they could do this once, what's stopping them from getting the other 6?" the question was left unanswered as I watched the anguish roll into his eyes like raging waves.

"Do what you have to do Naruto. You're their collective jinchuuriki, only you know what's best"

 _'But even I don't know'_ I thought to myself as the puzzle pieces finally began to fit together. An image was slowly starting to form as I figured out what needed to happen first.

Knowing the risk I was about to take, I shifted my body so I was sitting in a meditative position, and with no words, produced 4 shadow clones. With a strained amount of mental force, I breathed out and concentrated on the earth around me. Mind now clear, the black slowly began to fill will wisps of golden light as I identified the hundreds of locations of my chakra that were wandering around the earth. One by one, I felt the presence of a clone leave as they travelled to their assigned destination. It wouldn't be a 5-minute job so I had a bit of time to spare.

"Prepare for an emergency Kage summit here in the village" no more was said as I carefully stood and faced Son Goku again. Kakashi and the surrounding shinobi knew the possible danger we could all be in and knew this meeting had to occur sooner rather than later.

At the current second, I needed the beast that was unconscious in front of me to wake up. Lying here wasn't the best place for him. Channelling Kurama's chakra through me, I stretched out my hand to transfer the essential life source. Slowly but surely, large eyes blinked open and looked at me.

 **"Naruto?"**

"It's okay Son, the immediate threat has been taken care of for now and you're safe. However, you need to rest and I suggest you stay here to do so. A Kage summit is to take place shortly. I will most likely have to call all of you here so there's no point leaving right now"

Understanding was reflected in his eyes as he moved his head in a silent reply. I smiled at him as I turned and began to make my way back to the village.

* * *

The energy in the room was so intense it was stifling. The 4 walls weren't made to house such powerful emotions from so many people at once. A, Gaara, Mei, Onoki and their respected advisors surround me along we Kakashi, Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Brat, what did you see when you looked into the beast's memory?" I wasn't pleased with the name calling but given the severity of the situation, I let it slide… this time.

"Annoyingly, not much. Son Goku was approached at dusk and was asked to go with the unknown assailant. When he refused he was taken over. I didn't see any articles of clothing or even the person's face. Nothing. All we know is that this person has a dojutsu that allows them to control another"

"But to be able to control a tailed beast like that…" my eyes landed on Gaara as he left his statement hanging in the air. Everyone present was well aware of what he was implying though. We weren't dealing with your average run of the mill ninja.

"Do any of you know any clans that have purple cat-like eyes? That's all we have to work with at the moment" All the present leaders shared a glance with each other and shook their heads. Everyone was in the dark here. Just as Kakashi was about to reply we were all drawn to the doors when we heard a small commotion outside.

"Let me in! I want to see my parents! I need to know they're okay and I know they are in there!"

"Levi…" I didn't care what anyone thought or how unprofessional I appeared. I ran towards the door and nearly collided with Mei along the way. Luckily I was able to dodge in time, slide past her and throw the door open. Standing there, with a tear-stained face and balled up fists was my son. My knees finally gave out as I fell in the doorway with my arms wide open. It took no time at all for the empty space to be filled. I buried my face in those gorgeous brown locks as I inhaled the young boy's scent.

"You're okay" I whispered as I stood up. One hand under Levi's lap whilst the other was softly combing through his hair.

"I-I'm sorry _*gasp*_ I tried to stop him but he was in such a panic that he took off when we were given the all clear to leave" Temari stood before me trying to catch her breath as she held 2 small children in her arms. At her appearance, Sasuke quickly took Yuudai before coming over to me and wrapping his empty arm around us. Shikamaru also ran to Temari's side and embraced his fiancé and child.

Having my children with me and in the loving arms of my husband made me finally realise how tired I felt, but at the same time, I never wanted this feeling to end. Slowly Sasuke pulled away slightly but rested his forehead against mine. We both smiled before we met each other half way for a gentle kiss.

"Papa, Daddy, I was so scared I was going to lose you" upon breaking apart I looked down to see more tears slowly slipping down our child's face. It was heart breaking just seeing his small innocent face without thinking of the emotional turmoil Levi had been through. Before I knew it, my own tears fell upon the golden eyed child's face when his words kept repeating themselves.

 _'Papa, Daddy…'_

"I know baby, I know. But it's okay, we're here aren't we?" just like so many others that day, he nodded his head in reply but grinned widely. His eyes flickered away from mine and I watched as they become wide and flooded with fear. Then, his head was buried in my shoulder and his arms were wrapped around my neck like he was holding on for dear life. I turned around and walked back into the room, the other's following me.

"It's ok Levi. These are our friends and the leaders of the other villages. They won't hurt you" his grip loosened slightly but he didn't lift his head at all. I smiled slightly at him when I caught Gaara's gaze locked on his niece. A small smile of his own gracing his usually emotionless face. Without warning, my head began to spin lightly and I knew it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Why don't you go with Uncle Shikamaru, Aunty Temari, Shikayume and Yuudai to find Nana and Grandpa? Daddy and I will catch up to you when we have finished here" for a few seconds, his gripped tightened, but this time it was in a loving manner. I leant over and placed him on the ground as he took Shikamaru's awaiting hand and tried to hide behind the adult's leg. I smiled at his display of shyness.

"Why don't you wave goodbye to everyone?" surprisingly, he did as I asked as Sasuke handed over our youngest son.

As the 2 adults and 3 children left the room, the doors were closed behind them. The smile still on my face as I turned around and stood back to attention.

"Are those your boys?" the question took me by surprise as I looked to my left to answer the Mizukage's question.

"Yes, they are. The oldest is Levi and the baby is called Yuudai" she smiled at me before commenting and how adorable our kids were. It was heart warming getting compliments from her and I lightly squeezed Sasuke's hand that was in mine.

Time seemed to drag on forever and I began to find it harder and harder to keep up with the conversation.

"Think you can do that Naruto?"

"I'm sorry Kakashi, what is it that you want me to do?"

"Call all the tailed beasts here as soon as possible so we can devise a plan with all the Kage present"

"Oh, of course" I replied not giving the demand much thought.

"Are you alright Naruto? You look very pale and weak" I could hear the concern in his voice and grew curious as to if I looked as bad as I felt.

"I'm ok sir. Just suffering from chakra exhaustion I think. It took a lot out of me to be able to teleport my clones such far distances and return with a higher number than what originally left" I answered, hoping I was right. The feeling of having so many pairs of eyes on me at once was unsettling and I wanted nothing more than the subject to change immediately. As attentions left and voices filled the room once again, a sense of coldness fell upon me. It felt impossible to concentrate. My chest burning like someone had clamped my trachea stopping me from breathing. Eyelids wanting to shut, pain radiating across my abdomen and the floor growing closer and closer was the last thing I registered.

* * *

 _Sasuke POV_

Following the conversation in the room was quickly becoming boring. So my thoughts began to stretch further than just the words that were flowing around me. The hand clasped in mine was the first thing I thought of when I felt it begin to slip. I looked to my side to find Naruto falling to the ground. Without hesitation, I threw myself in front of him to break his fall and catch him. We were both on our knees but Naruto's limp form become nothing more than dead weight against me.

"Naruto? Babe can you hear me?" given where we were, I tried to remain calm as the conversation quickly died. With experience, I undid the ANBU vest and lifted it over Naruto's head before lying him down. Ear pressed against his chest making sure he still had a pulse and was breathing. Reassured he was still doing both, I pulled away and continued to exam him. His entire body felt hot and clammy and I knew there was more to this than just chakra exhaustion. Angry at myself for not picking up on the signs earlier, I placed one arm under his knees, the other under his neck so I was carrying him bridal style. As soon as he was off the floor and my knees were no longer bent, my sight shifted from that of the Hokage's office to the front desk of the hospital.

* * *

 **Read and review :3**


	31. Trend

**SasuNaru, yaoi, m-preg**

* * *

 **I do not own the Naruto franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Trend**

* * *

 _'Italic'_ \- Thoughts

"…" – Talking

 _ **'Bold Italic'**_ – Kurama talking

* * *

 _Sasuke POV_

White floors. White walls. White ceilings. White curtains. White bed with white sheets.

 _'Everything's always white here'_

Outside the window, I watched as the once blue sky became a warm orange. The colour I used to hate for its obnoxious brightness, but now, thanks to him, I love it. There simply wasn't a day where that certain colour wasn't a part of it. The colour was warm, inviting, loving. It represented him. The ruffling of linen brought a smile to my face as I looked at the owner of the hand that was clasped in mine.

"Hey gorgeous" the smile widened at the look of tiredness and confusion that was dancing in his eyes. It was at this moment that I was beyond grateful that Yuudai had inherited those gorgeous electrifying blue eyes. I could happily live the rest of my days staring into the abyss of blue.

"You're in the hospital, you collapsed during the Kage summit" a groan left his lips so I continued talking without interruption "It didn't help that you took a hit to the head either. That, alongside the pain caused by the burns, chakra exhaustion and chakra poisoning from the explosion proved to be too much for your body to handle all at once" I placed a soft kiss on Naruto's forehead then pulled away slightly to look into his eyes to convey the message that I had finished.

"What are you hiding from me?" he asked in a raspy voice.

 _'How… how did he know?'_

As if knowing my thoughts as well, he answered my unspoken question.

"I can see it in your eyes Sasuke. There's not a lot you can hide from me…"

"Hn, you just know me too well"

"No, I just married you" he laughed.

"It's good to see you smiling dobe"

"That doesn't answer my question teme"

I couldn't help the sigh that escaped me when I saw the serious expression marring his face.

"I… I don't know how to tell you Naruto" and with such simple words, seriousness turned to worry and concern in a matter of seconds.

"Just be honest with me"

"Before you collapsed, did you feel any pain in your abdomen?"

"Yes, but how does that relate to anything?"

"Well, due to your chakra exhaustion and the impact your body sustained after hitting the ground during Son Goku's rampage…" I couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to tell him, I couldn't even look at him as I averted my eyes to the other side of the room. I just didn't know how he would take the news. The hand that was in mine squeezed harder and I felt another being gently placed against my cheek. With very little force being applied, my head was turned and I was once again looking into the most beautiful blue eyes that were begging for an answer.

"Your… your body was beginning to have a miscarriage Naruto" emotions I never wanted to see in those eyes made themselves painstakingly known. But regardless, I continued "I managed to get you here in time though, so Tsunade was able to save all of you" Blue eyes changed to that of the white pillow case when I found my distressed blond in my arms. I held him until his erratic breathing slowed down and my shoulder was no longer getting wet from the tears he was shedding.

"So… so the babies ok?" he asked between broken breaths.

"Yes Naruto, they're ok"

"They?"

"Twins" I answered simply.

"But, but how? This isn't right. I didn't sense them at any stage during the battle. Even in sage mode and tailed beast mode. Besides, I was only carrying Yuudai 6 months ago. It's… it's too early"

"You didn't sense them because you're only 3 weeks along. They don't even have heart beats yet so their chakra pathways wouldn't have formed yet either. And I know it hasn't been long but… it has happened Naruto and we have to decide what to do from here. Since it's your body I will leave the decision up to you and respect your choice Naruto. Whether you decide to keep them or…" I couldn't finish my sentence yet again. How do you tell your husband, the person carrying your children that you condemn them killing your own blood instead of bringing them into this world? "I'm sorry Naruto, I should have been more careful after Yuudai was born. We both knew what could happen..."

"Sasuke stop. I thought I made myself clear the day we adopted Levi that I had more room in my heart to parent more children. I just, this was not what I was expecting to happen. And yes, I do feel it is too soon after Yuudai, but at the same time, it may be a good thing. Having siblings close in age to Yuudai may help him grow as a person. Either way, these are our children babe. We were blessed with Yuudai and we have been blessed a second time. I would happily go through it all again if it means I can hold our babies in my arms at the end of it. I would never give up our children's lives for anything. So I guess you will have to respect the fact we will have 2 babies to look after in 8 months"

I didn't even know I was crying until I locked lips with Naruto and could taste the slight hint of saltiness in my mouth. "I love you so much" I whispered into the kiss and I moved my hands upwards and placed one against the small of his back and the other wove its way into Naruto's soft blonde locks. The thought of holding our precious children made me smile into the kiss before a thought struck me and I couldn't stop the small laugh that occurred.

"Why is it that each time we have found out were expecting it's been after a battle? I'm beginning to see a trend here you know" a small laugh reached my ears as I pulled away and locked eyes with Naruto.

"We must be trend setters" he joked before continuing "But after the twins are here, you're learning what protection is. I don't think I will be able to handle another surprise pregnancy so soon"

"I understand and agree. Hard to believe that once they are here we will be able to look back and say we have had 4 kids in less than 2 years"

"Sounds like we've been busy then" this time we both cracked a smile before meeting each other half way for a soft, passionate kiss. Once we pulled away I began to talk again.

"By the way, stop winding up in the hospital. I've had to sit by your side within these boring walls far too many times since we've been together"

"Sorry, I will try, but you know me. No promises. Anyway, what's happening in the village?"

Finally, the conversation that took place earlier came back to me along with the message Kakashi gave me while Naruto was still unconscious.

"All the Kage are still present in the village. They don't know your situation but are still asking that you call all the tailed beasts here if you're up to it. Otherwise, it's going to turn into a long tedious mission to track them all down and bring them to one location, which, is a luxury we don't have due to the lack of time we all have. Once an agreement has been reached by all parties I'm guessing everyone will go their separate ways"

"Is now really the right time to bring children into the world?" the question caught me by surprise but I didn't miss the genuine flicker of fear that passed through his eyes. I remained quiet for a few minutes as I pondered over the situation.

"Honestly, I don't think I can say whether it is or not. We are ninja and we live in a world where events can never be pre-determined. I guess what I'm trying to say is, in our line of work, I don't know if there is ever a right time to bring a child into this world as we never know what could happen tomorrow. Besides, you know our friends and family would die to protect you and our kids if it came down to it. No one will touch any of you Naruto. We know nothing of the enemy, every elemental nation is in the dark, no matter our positions everyone is powerless and can only sit back and wait for something to happen. But I'm not afraid to introduce the twins to this world in 8 months because I know they will be protected and therefore kept safe. There is no better determination than the protectiveness of a parent. You know that since we both experienced it earlier with our boys…" I stopped when I could see the small smile on my gorgeous blonds face as I knew I had gotten my point across effectively.

"I'm not afraid either, as long as I have you by my side. But to change the topic, when can I leave here?"

"As soon as you woke up. The only instructions I was given on your behalf was to take it very easy and not to over exert yourself, for obvious reasons that is" I added as an afterthought.

He nodded his head before lying back against the pillow and softly closing his eyes. I knew what he was doing, and I was just grateful that reaching into the psyche of the tailed beasts wasn't physically taxing on him. The minutes quickly went by before his eyes opened and I was greeted by my favourite colour. With a message sent to the Hokage, we finally headed home.

* * *

"Papa! Daddy!" with my back turned and facing the closing door, I missed the small child that run into Naruto's legs and clung on for comfort. Once I was turned, I smiled at the scene of Naruto crouching down so he could hug Levi.

"Hey buddy. Have you been a good boy for your grandparents?"

"Uhuh! Once we got back here I drew a picture of our family! What took you so long to come home Papa?"

"The meeting with the other Kage took quite some time then I had to go get my injuries seen to. But I'm here now so let's see this picture" the browned haired lad was led away from the front door and I followed them through the house. Sure enough, on the coffee table, centred in the living room was an array of coloured pencils and a piece of illustrated paper. I smiled down at Levi as he began to explain in full detail what each thing in the picture was. It was easy to identify each person. Levi stood in the middle with a wide grin, honey gold eyes and a mop of brown hair. On his left was Naruto with blond hair and blue eyes. Then to Levi's right, I stood with a black haired, blue eyed baby cradled in my arms. Then, to Naruto's left stood another blond and a red headed lady who I was easily able to identify as Minato and Kushina. Lastly, to my right stood a pair of males. One with tanned skin, brown hair and a scar across his nose who was holding the hand of a silver haired male with a cloth face mask. Kakashi and Iruka. He had managed to perfectly replicate our little family but what he didn't know, was that in many months time, he would have to add to his work of art.

* * *

The next day rolled around quickly and we found ourselves in the presence of many shinobi. Minato and Kushina were placed on the village wall should a tail beast arrive earlier than expected. Regardless, Minato was still one of the fastest shinobi within Konoha so he was needed to play messenger. What had started out as a friendly conversation between the village's leaders soon changed when Tsunade made the suggestion of everyone informally getting together for good time's sake. Hence why I was now surrounded by Kakashi, Iruka, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, A, Killer Bee, Darui, Mei, Chojuro, Onoki and Kurotsuchi in my own home. In some ways, I was glad that Shikayume had remained in her father's care whilst her mother interacted with her siblings as it meant there was one less baby among the chaos. Mei had taken to Yuudai like a moth to a flame. Within the 2 hours that had passed since her arrival, I swear, I haven't seen her avert her gaze from our son once. It was so easy to see that she wanted a child of her own. She was so maternal but at the same time, there was a sense of hesitation. I could faintly hear the sound of footsteps before I heard my name.

"Daddy?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are these?" I looked down into the small child's hands to see him holding out a stick of dango. I was genuinely surprised that Levi had absolutely no idea what he was holding out to me. So I took the skewer from between his fingers and pried one of the sweets off, plopping it into his mouth before putting one in my own. I smiled as I watched his eyes light up with joy at the delicious explosion of flavours in his mouth. Faint laughs and sounds of delight were heard as the skewer suddenly left my fingertips and I had to stifle a laugh by covering my mouth with my hand very quickly. Levi had taken the last dango and swiftly shoved it in Naruto's mouth explaining that the treat was 'simply delicious and he just had to try it'.

"Baby, I've had dango before you know" Naruto managed to choke out after he swallowed the food.

"And what do you think of it?"

"I think they are very nice just like you do, but I don't like it when something is forced down my throat"

For the first time in forever, I couldn't stop the snort that occurred or the onslaught of laughter that erupted.

"Oh please. The whole world knows you LOVE it Naruto" and within seconds my gorgeous husband was glowing brighter than the sun and the room was filled to the brim with contagious bouts of laughter. Levi however, looked very confused.

"Daddy… what does that mean?"

"NOTHING" Naruto snapped "Go get yourself some more dango from the kitchen buddy" as the oh so innocent minor left the room, ice blue eyes glared daggers at me as I tried my hardest to breathe over the uncontrollable laughs that plagued me.

"Really Sasuke? If I 'so call' love it, explain how the fuck I'm pregnant again so soon when I theoretically should have swallowed your cum shot instead" and cue the silence.

"I just said that out loud didn't I?" he asked innocently, breaking the silence that could have allowed you to drop a pin in the room and make the resonating noise seem booming.

"Seems that trend is continuing Naruto" I commented as I remembered how the news of Yuudai played out in a very similar manner months earlier in the very same room.


	32. Can you tell me a story?

**SasuNaru, yaoi, m-preg**

* * *

 **I do not own the Naruto franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Can you tell me a story?**

* * *

 _'Italic'_ \- Thoughts

"…" – Talking

 _ **'Bold Italic'**_ – Kurama talking

* * *

 _Naruto POV_

The softer patter of small feet against the wooden floors of my room pulled me from my semi-conscious state. My eyes fluttered open and landed upon the small form of my oldest son. His favourite plush toy in one hand, while the other was balled up into a fist rubbing at his watery eyes.

"Bad dream baby?" I asked already knowing his answer. Whilst he didn't reply verbally, I took his small sniffle and nod as a yes. Knowing what he wanted from previous experience, I moved over and quickly lifted up the sheets. Making sure to keep my arms open wide to receive Levi. Within seconds I found myself wrapping my arms around him and cradling him against my chest in a soothing manner. The sooner he was settled, the sooner he would be back to sleep. The last thing I wanted was to have to deal with severe morning sickness, an overtired and irritable 5-year-old, a teething baby and a partner who has just returned from a mission all in one day. So with this in mind, I gently ran my fingers through the soft brown hair that was tucked under my chin. I began waiting patiently for the rigid form in my arms to settle down some, as I let my eyes close. All too soon, I felt a small shift and reopened my eyes to find a pair of golden ones staring straight back at me.

"Papa?"

"Yes?" I mumbled, not wanting to make too much noise and therefore run the risk of waking up the infant sleeping in the crib at the foot of the bed. As Levi turned his head to look at the empty side of the bed he answered me.

"I wish Daddy was here…"

"Why's that?" I replied in a soft whisper.

"Because when it's both of you hugging me I feel the safest" he replied as equally quiet. I couldn't help but smile as he rested his head back against my chest.

"Papa?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me a story until I fall to sleep?"

His words were so innocent but it made me minutely tense up. I wasn't the one for telling bedtime stories. Surprisingly, Sasuke had taken to that job like a sponge to water.

 _'Damn it, the one night he's not here is the night Levi comes in…'_

With a sigh, I agreed and began to quickly remember all the bedtime stories I had ever heard of in my life. It was fair to say that my options were very limited and Levi noticed.

With a small laugh, he stated "Don't tell me an original one Papa. Tell me one from your heart, their always my favourite. Please?"

How could I deny him? Besides, it opened up a door for so many new possibilities. When you were a parent the greatest stories you could ever tell your children were the happy ones of you past that would always bring a smile to their face without fail.

"I know just the story to tell you…

Many years ago there were two young boys.  
One was considered the top of the class.  
They were the one who would bring great pride to the village and may even become Hokage one day.  
The other, however, was a monster and failed everything they attempted.  
They were the one who shouldn't have even been in the academy to begin with and would never successfully make it as a ninja.  
Despite their obvious difference in skills, they never stopped competing against each other.  
They grew together, fought together and survived together.  
This was until the day arrived where the two met a crossroads.  
One sought power while the other wanted strength.  
And thus, they both went down separate paths.  
Whilst they may have run into each other, neither could bring the other to their side as they had each chosen a path the other could not follow.  
Until finally, the time arrived where there was no good or bad, right or wrong.  
There was simply the need to survive so the two joined sides and defeated the enemy…"

It was at this time I looked away from the ceiling and instead to Levi. Despite the overwhelming desire to sleep, he also wanted to listen to how the story ended. So with a smile, I rolled onto my side and took him with me. Making sure to snuggle him in the crook of my arm as I continued where I left off.

"… They had both changed drastically over the years.  
And with the peace that came with the end of a calamity came the arrival of another crossroads.  
The prodigy decided to leave whilst the monster decided to stay.  
Once again they went their separate ways.  
This time, however, it was not as easy for one of them.  
The monster struggled to survive and slowly went down the wrong path themselves.  
That was until the day arrived where tragedy struck.  
With nothing left to offer, the prodigy admitted their feelings in a final effort to bring the monster back.  
They each saw something in each other that no one else could see, but neither could survive without the other.  
With the help of the prodigy, the monster finally became human.  
And with the help of the monster, the prodigy finally became human aswell.  
One learnt real love.  
One learnt the true feeling of belonging.  
Together, they were able to write their own story..."

 _'The one I will tell you another day'_ I silently added.

I knew he had nodded off before he got the opportunity to hear the end of the story. But I didn't mind continuing. In some ways, it was therapeutic to turn such a dark memory into a lulling tale. Whilst he may not have understood the context of the story at such a young age and missed the ending, I knew the day would roll around where he would ask for the blatant truth. Perhaps tonight was a blessing in disguise, a way to break it to him softly. I was just grateful that my voice and heartbeat alone was enough to send him back to sleep quickly.

The soft moonlight seeping in through the gaps in the curtains illuminate his soft features too beautifully. His hair gained a soft shimmer whilst his skin basked in the ethereal glow. His eyes were gently shut and there was the smallest of parts between his lips as he rhythmically breathed. His small hand clutching my shirt whilst the other snuggled his plush against his chest. He was an angel, beautiful in every way imaginable. Sasuke and I had told ourselves that Yuudai was a miracle, but the small boy in my arms was just the same.

Never in my life have I been more grateful for Sasuke's sound advice. It's kind of amazing how such a simple bedtime story can make you look back on what you had then versus know. It's kind of amazing how such a simple bedtime story can make you realise that following your heart is sometimes the best option you could ever take in life.

It's kind of amazing how such a simple play on words can make you realise how truly lucky you are.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Just a small filler that I hope you find even remotely cute.**

 **Schools back by the way so updates will become few and far between.**

 **Happy reading xx**


	33. The most beautiful ones

**SasuNaru, yaoi, m-preg**

 **I do not own the Naruto franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: The most beautiful ones**

* * *

 _'Italic'_ \- Thoughts

"…" – Talking

 _ **'Bold Italic'** _ – Kurama talking

* * *

 _Naruto POV_

My day started out like any other had recently.

Up before the sun even dared begin to shine with my head in the toilet. Spewing up any dinner that remained from last night until all that was left was bile. The day after Levi's birthday, the day after the attack, the day after I found out I was pregnant, and the day after I nearly lost the twins was when the morning sickness began. And every day without fail, this has occurred for a month. With the struggle to catch my breath came the immense thankfulness that I didn't have to suffer like this with Yuudai. This morning, however, I was also glad that Sasuke was yet to return home. With every early rise for me, Sasuke had to do the same. He was always right by my side each morning and I couldn't help but feel guilty for keeping him awake. Keeping him from the sleep he desperately needed since he was the only one of us to currently be going out on missions.

With a sigh, I picked myself up off the cold floor, flushed away the mess I had created and thoroughly rinsed my mouth out.

When I finally walked back into my room, the first rays of light were just beginning to peak through the curtains. Then there was Levi, sprawled out in the centre of the bed still in a deep sleep.

A quiet laugh fell from my lips as I looked upon my oldest son and walked to the crib holding my youngest. I smiled yet again when I found the 8-month-old wide awake and staring at me.

"That brother of yours is definitely something" I stated as I leant forward to pick him up. The contagious smile spread across his chubby little face as well as a high-pitched giggle had me shaking my head as I headed for the door to continue the morning.

* * *

With one child carefully balanced on my hip sucking away contently on a bottle of juice, I turned my attention to the other as I placed his breakfast before him.

Levi sat quietly at the table before he began to eat. He was quieter than usual, but I knew that was due to the previous night's events. So I left him be as I continued on.

"Do you think Daddy will be back today Papa?"

My mind flashed back to him in bed asking a very similar question as I leant against the counter and repositioned Yuudai against my stomach.

"I hope so baby"

We fell back into a comfortable silence when our front door was suddenly thrown open followed by a loud squeal from an easily identifiable energetic red head.

"LOOK WHO I FOUND!"

Before much more could be said or done, I heard the chair scrape against the ground and watched as a head of brown hair went flying past me and into the arms of another.

"Daddy!"

It only took a second for me to notice that the smile spread across my husband's face was forced in an attempt to comfort our son. Usually, upon return, he was tired yes, but his pleasure at seeing his family out-competed the other. This, however, was not the case this time. So I found myself standing still as the world around me continued. Sasuke finally settled Levi back down enough for him to finish his breakfast so Mum and Dad could walk him to the academy together. I then found my arms empty as Sasuke said hello to our youngest, bringing another string of giggles out of the wide awake baby.

It wasn't until one child was out the door and the other was placed in their high chair that it was my turn.

I held my arms open and quickly found them wrapping around my spouse.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

But he wouldn't tell me, instead, he weakly shook his head before pulling away slightly to place a soft kiss on my lips. His eyes locked with mine briefly before looking down at the space between us. I could feel his palm flat against my stomach as his thumb softly glided over the small bump that was our twins.

"Tell me" I pleaded once again.

"I'm sorry" he whispered before looking up at me once again with a pained smile. "We all tried but… it was too late, we, we couldn't stop it…"

I remained silent yet again as I could feel the dread rising in my stomach. I knew nothing of the mission as it was highly confidential, or who was on it.

"Who were you up against?"

"The same people that attacked the village, the same people that attacked you… we needed a specialist in the field, I just never thought they would send her…"

My chest began to tighten as I listened. If he was struggling to tell me who 'she' was, it meant I knew her well. Without him even having to say it, my heart dropped as I figured out someone important to me was no longer with us.

"Who?" I whispered, praying it was quiet enough for Sasuke not to hear. I didn't want to know the answer he was struggling to tell me. I couldn't even look him in the eyes so choose to look down and become fixated with his now unmoving hand.

My ears picked up the shaky breath that left his lips.

 _'No... I don't want to know'_

And then the name followed.

A single name brought the silent reminder of how cruel this world truly was back into perspective for me. And I couldn't help the disgust that consumed me. How could I ever forget how ugly this world was?

* * *

The rooftop was deathly quiet.

No one knew what to say. No one wanted to accept the truth. No one knew what to do from here even though we had all faced this before.

Being a shinobi meant you accepted your life would be surrounded by death and despair the minute you stepped into the academy. Every single one of us knew this and agreed. Yet it still felt like the first time each time. Here we all stood, dressed in black mourning yet another loss as we remained still in orderly lines.

It was hard to watch the confusion spread across Levi's face as we returned to our position after placing a single white rose each upon the gorgeously decorated casket. Whilst he was young, he knew what death was and what it meant for those around him. Yet the confusion on his face was of another kind.

As I felt Sasuke return to my side, I gently crouched down so I was eye level with the young boy.

"What is it baby?"

"Papa, why do the best people die?" the question took me by total surprise along with the others that surrounded us and had heard. They all looked at me for the answer I didn't even know myself. A single tear slowly caressed my face as I fought for an answer.

 _'Hiruzen, Asuma, Jiraiya, Neji… they were all beautiful people that the world snatched away too soon'_

With their faces swirling in my head, a sad smile emerged as I figured out an answer with their help.

"When you're in a garden, which flowers do you pick Levi?"

His eyes seemed to momentarily brighten as I watched his mouth move before he even thought about his answer.

"The most beautiful ones"

"Do you understand now baby?"

His eyes return to those of sadness as he looked at the image of the lady he had grown to adore in the past few months.

"Will she be happy now Papa?"

"Yes and no" I replied, knowing I had to continue as confusion once again marred the boy's gentle features. "She's with her husband now, so yes, in some ways she will be happy, but at the same time she's also left her child behind…" I couldn't bring myself to finish as I watched his expression change once again to that of understanding as he no doubt tried to image the faces of his own parents.

"But what about Mirai?"

I couldn't stop myself from looking over to where I knew Shikamaru stood. Head bowed and desperately clinging to the small girl in his arms before answering.

"She'll be okay. She has Shikamaru and Temari, along with the whole village to love and adore her. She'll know how amazing her Mamma and Papa were and how much they love her…" my own heart seemed to break in two as I quickly pulled the crying boy against my chest. I knotted my fingers into his soft hair as I listened to his distraught sobs and the sniffling from those nearby.

The last thing I ever wanted was for the same pain that Levi has faced to present itself to the young girl.

 _'"I promised Asuma I would protect his king" that's what you said Shika, that's how you got custody of her... Kurenai and Asuma will already be so proud of you…'_ I thought sadly as I tried to ignore the world around me and focus on what was important now. And for me, that was Levi.


	34. New routines

**SasuNaru, yaoi, m-preg**

 **I do not own the Naruto franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 34: New Routines**

* * *

 _'Italic'_ \- Thoughts

"…" – Talking

 _ **'Bold Italic'** _ – Kurama talking

* * *

 _Naruto POV_

Things weren't easy. Without Asuma, Kurenai and Neji, we no longer felt like the Konoha 11. Too many people had left to be able to say we were still a united team. With them, went a small piece of our hearts, and with Mirai still with us, we felt it now more than ever. A beautiful mix of both her mother and father staring back at us.

Shikamaru amazed us all. We all knew he was taking it the hardest, yet he still kept everything together. With his fiancé, daughter, and sensei's child, he learnt to cope. But in saying that, we all knew he wouldn't have gotten this far in the past two months without the support of his mother. She had become the rock that kept him anchored in the storm that was currently his emotions.

Hinata felt lost as well. For her, she had basically lost her mother all over again. The woman she looked up to, the one who had helped raise her and show her love had disappeared right before her eyes.

Kiba and Shino tried to be there for their teammate turned sister. But for them, it was a struggle. Both of them could still turn to their mothers, they didn't know that type of loss. All they could do was offer a shoulder when Kankuro wasn't there for her.

The remaining two members of the ino-shika-cho formation tried their hardest to stay strong for Shikamaru all the while facing the reality that was blindingly similar to the one they faced with the older Sarutobi.

All anyone could do was be there for each other.

Then there's us. A 10-month-old boy who had no idea what was going on and was growing far too fast for my liking. I had to face the truth that sooner or later he wouldn't be our little baby at the rate he was growing. He loved his food, enjoyed chortling away whilst showing off his pearly whites and took everyone by surprise when he learnt to walk just after his ninth month of being alive. Levi, whilst being mostly mute after the first few weeks, quickly returned to his usual bubbly self. Getting up too early during the week to ensure he got to school on time and completing his homework as soon as he stepped inside. As for Sasuke, he couldn't bring himself to go out on another mission. Although he would never admit it to me, I know he partially blames himself for Kurenai's demise and everyone's pain. He was there; he should have saved her; that was his attitude.

Which is what led us to where we are now.

I watched from my position on the bed as Sasuke lowered the sleeping form of Yuudai down for his nap. Everything fell quiet in the absence of our lively children making a commotion. I closed my eyes and leant back into the bundle of pillows as another quivering breath passed me by. The dipping of the bed beside me was enough bait to make me flutter my eyelids open and smile to the face looking down at me. Pale skin and obsidian eyes drew in closer before a gentle kiss reached my lips to ease my pain.

"Cramping again?" the words only registered after I felt those angelic soft lips faintly move against my own, and all I could do was nod in reply. Before I even opened my eyes again, I heard him pull away and sigh. The next thing I felt was my shirt being lifted and those soft lips now against my bulging middle. I didn't want to open my eyes, this was pure bliss. So I didn't, instead, I made myself comfortable and smiled to myself.

We laid there, in perfect silence as his lips and fingertips traveled across my imperfect skin.

"You're so gorgeous" that was the only statement I needed to hear to spark the blush that enveloped my face. Even after these past months of marriage, he still has that effect on me, and he knew it too if that chuckle of his was anything to go by.

"I wish I could take your pain away"

"It's okay teme. It's only for a few more months, besides, the end result will make it worthwhile" I smiled softly.

"I know, I know. But still, it was so much easier with Yuu"

"That is true" I sighed as my eyes glanced up to the ceiling "But they had a rough start if you remember and there are two of them this time. As long as we have Tsunade we'll all be okay"

"We owe that woman a lot don't we?" Sasuke hummed as he kissed the area above our children's current resting place. "I can't wait to meet you guys, only 5 months left"

I couldn't help but laugh and correct him.

"Honestly Sasuke, call it mother's intuition again, but I highly doubt I will go full term. It's quite common for twins to be born prematurely plus this pregnancy hasn't exactly been smooth sailing so far" I looked back at him and could see the concern behind his eyes and I knew he was lumping the thought of premature birth with all the possible complications under the sun. "Relax Sasuke, they'll be fine. And like I said, we have Tsunade" I tried being reassuring but I could see my attempt failed valiantly.

A devilish smile was the only warning I received before I found lips upon my own and the concern was quickly forgotten. I could feel the hand carding through my hair, pulling my head back slightly in order to deepen the kiss. Meanwhile, the other began to roam down my side with feather light touches. It would seem that while there was no cramping in my first pregnancy, I also didn't have the increased libido the first time around either. Sasuke definitely took this as a bonus and sometimes had far too much fun bringing us both to our climaxes.

"Sasu… I don't think…"

"Shhh, I know babe, I don't plan on doing that"

All I could do was moan as his lips moved downwards painfully slowly and my shirt was forced upwards. With much practice, he had learnt every little spot that drove me crazy will the softest kiss or slight bite. It felt like forever before he finally reached the band of my trousers and took some of the material into his mouth. Erotically pulling them downwards and effectively releasing the tent my body had created against the article of clothing.

His warm breath against my member sent my head spinning before I felt his tongue and lips wrap themselves around me. I lost myself in the bliss and cursed myself for forgetting up to this point that there was an infant also in the room with us.

* * *

It wasn't the front door that was now open allowing for a small breeze that gave away the fact Levi's adventurous school day had now finished or the laugh I would always recognise as Sasuke's. Instead, it was the small arms struggling to wrap around my waist and the small face buried in my side that acted as the giveaway.

"Hi babies!"

I really should have been used to this by now. Ever since I began to noticeably show and explained the concept of twins to him, Levi had taken it upon himself to be an upstanding brother. And to do so meant greeting his much younger siblings every time he got home from the academy.

He continued to nuzzle into my side and sighed in content before looking up to me with a blinding smile.

"Hi Papa!"

And of course, after he does his brotherly duties it was my turn. Once again, like many other days, I laughed and crouched down so I was eye level with the room's source of sunshine which had finally released their hold on me.

"And the 3 of us say hello to you too Levi!" feeling clucky all of a sudden, I playfully pulled the chuckling brunette into my arms and buried my nose in his locks. I inhaled the soft scent and smiled into the kiss I then placed against his forehead.

 _'This is definitely one of the new routines I've grown to love…'_ I thought to myself as I mentally listed another gorgeous little perk of this pregnancy.

* * *

 **Here you go Melyway, a cute little scene of Levi interacting with his siblings.**


	35. As natural as breathing

**SasuNaru, yaoi, m-preg**

 **I do not own the Naruto franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 35: As natural as breathing**

* * *

 _'Italic'_ \- Thoughts

"…" – Talking

 _ **'Bold Italic'** _ – Kurama talking

* * *

The suppressed smile was there if you simply knew where to look. The corners of his lips were struggling to remain in their fixed position. His eyes, however, were glowing with amusement. Where his husband would have gone mute with a giant tick mark threatening the world against his temple, Naruto couldn't help but remain where he was. Trapped in the joyous activities laid out before him regardless of the inevitable mess. With everything from the past months still haunting him in his dreams, he found the infectious laugh of his beaming son calming. Relaxing in such a way that Naruto could feel all his worries just slip away. Disappear like they were never there to begin with.

"Papa look!"

The sight before him truly was something else. Instead of simply taking a bath as a result of his outdoor roughhousing, Levi had managed to find himself neck deep in bubbles. How he had even managed to find the bottle of bubble bath solution was beyond Naruto. In saying that though, he wouldn't put it past his eccentric mother. Whilst he knew he should be scolding him for not asking first, Naruto couldn't bring himself to kill that gorgeous spark in those gorgeous eyes. Instead, he found his lips betraying him as a smile broke free.

"Is that meant to be your Dad?" the blond found himself asking between laughs.

"Uhuh! I saw the picture of when you and Daddy were still genin. Did you know his hair looked like a duck butt?"

Any previous composure was quickly lost as the pregnant male found himself doubling over in laughter and struggling to remain standing. Such an observation and comment from a 5-year-old was all the evidence Naruto needed to know his childish theory was correct. Yet here Levi sat, surrounded by bubbles with the form of a head before him. Spiky hair, straight face, and bored eyes framed as best as one could ever get from a sculpture made of trapped air.

"Oh baby, you never cease to surprise me. But why don't we actually get you cleaned up before Daddy has to come in and see himself?"

The radiant smile was priceless and before long the bath was empty and a wet child stood in a towel.

"I won't tell your Dad if you don't"

"Deal!"

This time, his lips didn't betray him by smiling as he ordered the boy to go get changed. Instead, they remained straight until the bathroom was empty and the subtle hints of bubbles were caught by the keen blue eyes. Just the reminder of his son's creation was enough to make Naruto laugh.

* * *

 _Naruto POV_

After the ever so joyous task of cleaning with a mass of extra weight constantly getting in my way, I resigned myself to the couch. Fanning complete innocence to the recent events in an effort to not tip off Sasuke to our recent 'art expedition'. Luckily for me, he was still outside holding up his own against Kakashi. Unluckily, however, Iruka had heard the laughter and witnessed the playful grin that covered Levi's chubby cheeks as he made a beeline for his room. He was unconvinced by my denial and I soon found myself folding under his all-knowing gaze.

"Ok, ok, fine. Do you know how Sasuke and I keep team sevens picture framed in our room?" his victorious smirk quickly gave way to a straight-faced nod as he tried to figure out where this was going. "Well, Levi caught sight of it and couldn't help but marvel at the sight of his Father. That along with an overkill of bubbles led to the creation of a duck butted sculpture. Need I finish?"

Just like I had in the moment, Iruka found himself engrossed with laughter to the point where tears began to trek down his tanned features.

"No, no, no. I can see it already" he choked out amongst the harsh attempts of composing himself quickly.

It also seemed that at this exact moment Levi decided to enter the room with a curious expression. His gaze locked with mine and he held out a framed image towards me. I smiled down at the image that reflected both myself and Sasuke, along with my parents. It had been taken a few days after the announcement of Yuudai and the excitement still felt contagious to look at. Yet, the questions that were begging to be asked didn't feel like they were centred around the abundance of happiness confined in one image.

"Everyone has parents, right… Papa?"

"Yes" I answered slowly, beyond the state of inquisitiveness.

"Just like how Grandma and Grandpa are your Mummy and Daddy?"

"Yes" I replied yet again.

"So it's because their your parents that you have pictures of them around the house right?"

"That is correct" I answered knowing I couldn't say 'yes' for the third time.

"Then I'm confused Papa" and I knew he was being honest. His face seemed almost pained with the conclusion he had reached. "If everyone's meant to have parents why doesn't Daddy have any? There aren't even any pictures of them…"

My chest ached at his question. How was I meant to truthfully answer that they were killed in this very compound by none other than his Uncle? I simply couldn't, so instead, I pulled him into my arms praying that he would understand.

"I just love your Mummy and Daddy so much, I wish I knew them too" he trailed off.

"You're too young to be told the truth at the moment baby, and I know you're going to hear that a lot as you grow up, but you just have to be patient. The story of your other Grandparents is a sad one and it still affects your Daddy sometimes. As much as I wish I could tell you though, it isn't my place. But, if you go tell your father what you just told me, I'm sure he will understand and take you to met them. Think you can do that?"

His locks of hair tickled against my nose as I placed a loving kiss on his forehead and he nodded his understanding in silence. The heavy pants for air and weighted footsteps had me pulling away and gently pushing Levi in the direction of his raven haired Father.

"You can do it buddy"

Even as the words spilt from my mouth I could hear the doubt laced amongst them. I could only hope Levi was too young to catch them but my sideways glance at Iruka confirmed he hadn't missed it. Not wanting to know the possible outcome I turned my back to the three males. This was a decision only Sasuke could make, I couldn't decide for him. If he had the chance to look at me I knew he would beg for an answer I couldn't give. Instead, I saw my reflection staring back at me in those soft chocolate eyes my former sensei had fallen in love with. The heartbreak for both Sasuke and the sorrow towards Levi for never being able to get to know his other family was also staring me down. Being thankful that Iruka was too kind to voice his thoughts, we sat there in silence as time seemed to drag and I waited for the child that would soon be back before me. Eyes either excited at the prospect of discovering the missing puzzle piece or devastation at the blunt denial.

With either outcome being highly possible, I found myself agonisingly waiting with bated breath.

* * *

Looking back on it, I don't know why I over thought it so much. I should have known that Levi understood. He wasn't new to the prospect of losing your parents and he also knew that when Sasuke told him yes, he wasn't going to meet them in person. He truly was far too smart for his age.

Yet here we were. Walking calmly through the silent graveyard with Levi between us holding our hands and Yuu strapped to Sasuke's chest. We passed by multiple names I both did and didn't know and I couldn't stop myself from paying respect to the fallen heroes. Despite only coming with Sasuke a handful of times, my feet knew exactly where to guide me without any assistance. Hence when we came to a stop it was the names of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha that were before us.

Even with the knowledge that hundreds of bodies laid to rest bellow our feet, Levi surprised us both by releasing our hands and plopping down directly in front of the headstone.

"Hi, I know we haven't met before but I'm Levi! My Daddy is your son and I really wanted to get to know you guys. I'm 5 years old, I attend the academy and my favourite colour is orange just like Papa's! Even though Daddy's probably introduced you already that's my little brother Yuudai, and Papa's carrying my newest siblings. I really hope he has at least one girl this time instead of twin boys. Even though I've never been told about you I'm sure you're amazing too! Plus I'm sure Daddy could tell me lot's of stories all about you as well. Oh, I almost forget, when I grow up and graduate from the academy I want to…"

The two of us could do nothing but stand there in shocked silence. Neither of us really knew what to expect when our boy was faced with the carved names. Yet here he was, sitting down before them chatting away like they were truly there with him. I could feel how raw this was for Sasuke. Hear how hard he was trying to suppress his tears. All I could do was ease the quiet infant from him and wrap him in my arms to reassure him I was there and that everything would be ok. The sight of a crying Uchiha was unnaturally rare almost, yet I knew this time the tears weren't those of pain or sadness. This time, they were tears of happiness.

* * *

 _Sasuke POV_

With my best efforts, I slowly pulled away from the gorgeous blond that I could call mine and caught the soft words still being spoken by Levi. No matter how many times we had told ourselves so, or how many times the small boy proved it, Levi would always be the child we were truly blessed with. He was the miracle sent to one and the angel embraced by another.

With a tear stained face, I finally let a smile grace my features as I looked down at the boy with his legs crossed. Talking like it was as natural as breathing.

What took me by utter surprise though, was not our son, but the clear image of the two sets of legs before him. With a slight adjustment, my breath was knocked out of me at the appearance of my Mother's loving eyes and my Father's gentle smile. Regardless of the number of years that had passed, their transparent features hadn't changed. The only thing different was the emotions hidden behind their eyes and smiles. I could see the happiness and joy looking back at me as their four grandchildren stood before them. I could see how proud they were of the man I had become. But most of all, I could see the love that they held towards the new family I had made for myself.

And standing behind them was none other than Itachi sharing the exact same look. In that moment of time, I knew it was okay for our children to know who they were and I couldn't help the happy smile that I returned to them.

* * *

 **Author's note:**  
 **Happy reading guys and don't forget to leave a review so we can reach our newly set goal of 80!**


End file.
